Love at the Great Race
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: One rainy night, Eva stumbled upon the Nourasian pit and saw Aikka. She ran out of the pit in terror and Aikka chased after her. Soon after, Canaan called Aikka back. What if Canaan hadn't called for Aikka at that time? What was Aikka going to say to Eva? A look at episode 7 and on if Eva and Aikka got to talk just a few moments more. Eva's life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Molly ran through the rain, trying to find shelter. Lucky for her a hangar had open doors. She ran inside and was surprised to see a giant blue and white beetle. "I didn't know the Nourasian pit was so close to Earth's…" G'dar screeched as she started walking forward. "Hey, easy there. I'm not going to hurt you," Molly smiled, placing her hands up. G'dar calmed down and allowed Molly to pet him. She took notice of the bandages around his leg and sighed. "You've had a rough day too, huh?" G'dar made a cooing noise, causing Molly to smile. She looked up at the office of the hangar and hesitantly climbed up the stairs, peering into the room. It was a fencing room, and Aikka and his guardian were currently practicing.

"Aikka! Keep your guard up! No wonder Spirit surprised you!" Canaan scolded, swiping at him with a knife. Aikka jumped out of the way, and turned around to face him. Molly quickly hid herself from view, hoping that the prince didn't see her. It was against her luck. When she was about to peer back in the room, Aikka's blade slashed in front of her face, making her jump.

"Molly?" Aikka asked in surprise, he exited the room, staring at her in shock. "What are you doing here? Now is not a good time."

"I just thought we could talk. You know, since we both lost and all," Molly shrugged.

"Who is this girl?" Canaan grumbled, taking out his sword. "Surely she must be a spy! Any opponent would be cheering at our defeat!"

"What?" Molly asked in shock as the long blade was pointed at her. "Do I look like a spy to you!?"

"Please, let me handle this," Aikka requested, raising his blade slightly. Molly gasped in shock and quickly pushed past him, running down the stairs. "Molly!" Aikka shouted, chasing after her.

* * *

Molly ran through the rain, trying to get away from Aikka. She let out a short scream as she slid on the muddy path, falling to the ground. She pushed herself up and allowed tears to fall down her eyes.

"Molly!" Aikka shouted, running up to her. Molly gasped and turned around, facing the alien.

"Why did you save me from Groor, only to deal with me now?" Molly asked him, staring at the knife in fear.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, before noticing he had the knife in his hand. "This is for practice," he assured her, tossing the knife away. "I won't hurt you," he smiled, offering her his hand. Molly hesitantly took it and was pulled to her feet. "I apologize for the rough reception. Nourasians are well known for their hospitality." Aikka held out a hand, taking in the rain and looked around, before smiling. "Come." The prince led her to a tree that acted like an umbrella. "It has been a very unfortunate day," Aikka muttered.

"Yeah," Molly nodded, "for both of us." Molly offered him a soft smile, which Aikka returned. The prince turned to face her and hesitantly grabbed her chin.

"May I make a request?" he asked.

"What?" Molly asked, her cheeks turning darker.

"Am I allowed…" Aikka trailed off before taking a deep breath and smiling softly "Am I allowed to kiss you?" Molly's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded slightly.

"Yes…" she whispered. Aikka leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Molly placed her hands around his neck holding him close. They separated from the kiss and Aikka smiled, hugging her.

"Molly…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Molly asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth from his body.

"Ever since I met you, I've felt something for you," Aikka confessed. "I love you." Molly's eyes widened and she gasped holding him tighter.

"_He loves me…but I've been lying to him all, this time…"_

"Aikka…I don't deserve you…" Molly muttered, a tear running down her cheek. Aikka pulled away and wiped the tear off her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've been lying to you," Molly cried, as more tears fell from her eyes. "I've been lying to everyone! My name isn't Molly, it never was! I'm Eva Wei…and my father doesn't even know it's me!" The girl began sobbing and was slightly surprised when Aikka pulled her back into a hug, stroking her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Aikka asked, trying to calm her down, yet get the full story.

"Ten years ago, my mother died in a crash. After that, my father dropped me off at a boarding school and he never even called or wrote a letter, nothing! I ran away a few weeks ago, and when I finally saw him again, he didn't even recognize me. Hell! He thought I was a 'young man'." Molly cried, drying off her tears. "I couldn't tell him my name…I panicked and got Molly off of a poster. I've been lying to everyone!" Aikka frowned and stroked her cheek.

"Oh…Mo-Eva…" Aikka whispered, correcting himself. "You may have lied about your name, but you never lied about who you were, you showed your true colors, the only thing you hid was your father, and for good reason. When you're ready to tell him, you'll tell him. That one little thing doesn't change anything. I still love you." Aikka smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth, calming her down.

"Aikka…thank you," Molly, now Eva, sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She softly kissed his cheek and smiled. "I love you too…" Aikka smiled and wrapped her arms around her, relishing the hug.

"Prince Aikka!" Canaan called. Aikka and Eva pulled away.

"I must get back," Aikka sighed. "My fencing master is a bit of a nuisance, but he means well."

"I know the feeling," Eva replied with a small smirk.

"Put today's race behind you," Aikka told her "We'll do better tomorrow." He quickly glanced back to see if his fencing master was watching and leaned closer to Eva's face. "Truth be told, Canaan would be angry if he saw this," he smirked slightly, kissing her lips once more.

"If my dad knew he was my dad, he would be mad as well," Eva giggled, kissing him again.

"I must get going," Aikka smiled, pulling away "I shall see you tomorrow. I will make sure to watch your next race."

"I'll make sure to watch yours as well," Eva smiled. She watched him leave with a small blush on her face.

"Oh! Do not worry! Your secret is safe with me, 'Molly'!" Aikka winked, before running off.

* * *

"What's got you so happy?" Jordan asked, watching the girl walk into the hangar, humming a small tune. Stan and Koji momentarily stopped repairs to the Arrow II, wondering what was going on.

"Its nothing," Eva smiled, giggling to herself. She did a small twirl and climbed up the stairs. "See you boys tomorrow!" She winked at them and entered the elevator, disappearing from sight.

"That was kinda weird…" Stan muttered.

"No kidding, I thought she would be mad at the fact that we lost," Jordan muttered.

"It looks like she's gotten over it," Koji commented.

"Yeah, but how'd she do it so quickly?" Jordan asked.

"Why should we care? No angry Molly means no yelling, from her or Don. Maybe she'll start listening to him," Stan shrugged, continuing repairs.

"You have a good point," Koji nodded, assisting him.

"I dunno…this sorta happiness seems kinda fishy," Jordan muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva walked across the beach, her bare feet hitting the sand. She held her shoes in her hands and took a deep sigh. Her mind quickly flashed back to the race against Toros, and the sparks that flew when the Trident's blades hit the Arrow II. "_No! Aikka's right! Just forget about the race! I'll do better next time!"_ She shook the race out of her mind and climbed on a small rock, avoiding the large starfish that were suctioned on it. Eva spread out her arms and took a deep breath, feeling the wind against her back. She opened her eyes and stared at the sun, gasping in pain when she remembered Toros slicing the Arrow II in half. She dropped her shoes and curled into a ball, holding her head. _"No! I can't think about it! I can't dwell on the past!"_ She looked at the puddle before and her eyes widened as she saw herself as a five year old girl, holding onto Don. "Eva, get it together, you can't give up now. Just show your father who you really are," she whispered to herself, running her fingers across the puddle and making the image disappear, replacing it with her 15-year-old face.

Eva walked on a dirt path that had led up a mountain. She sighed as the race popped into her head once more. The human girl looked forward and stopped when she saw Aikka sitting on a small hill, his bow and arrow in front of him. "Prince Aikka." Eva had the sudden urge to call out to him, but thought against it; not wanting to ruin his concentration, she quietly walked towards the hill. Aikka opened his eyes and stood up, preparing his weapon.

"**Um sekai nou rama terra ubarar."** Aikka recited. The tip of his arrow shined bright blue and a magic circle appeared around it. Wind whipped around the prince, the arrow absorbing it. Aikka released the enchanted arrow, sending it sailing for the large rock, a few hundred feet away.

"Target practice?" Eva giggled, turning his attention to himself. Aikka looked at her in shock before smiling softly. "Maybe you should stand closer."

"I wish I had another arrow," Aikka smiled "I see the perfect target," he smiled, walking closer to her. "Your heart."

"That's incredibly cheesy," Eva giggled. Aikka smiled and kissed her cheek.

"My next adversary is you," he informed her. Eva's eyes widened as the prince walked away.

"Prince Aikka!" Eva gasped. She was about to chase after him when a rumbling noise caught her attention. She looked at the large boulder that Aikka had shot at. The rock split in two and began sinking into the water. "Please don't aim those arrows at me!" she squeaked.

* * *

"Prince Aikka, come back!" Eva shouted following him. She grabbed his arm, and forced him to look at her. "We were bound to race eventually. Why are you so angry about it?"

"Because I received orders from the Nourasian court; direct orders from father, to be more precise. After the beginning of the race, I am to…eliminate you," Aikka informed her.

"But…Aikka, you can't do that…" Eva whispered.

"I know, and I do not want to either," Aikka sighed, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm not allowed to intentionally take your life, but I can use any means to stop you from winning…and I have to."

"But why?" Eva asked, staring into his blue eyes.

"G'dar, my mount, he was hurt during the last race…I cannot risk it against your laser cannons," Aikka sighed. "But, at the same time, I do not wish to harm you, you mean too much to me."

"I was looking forward to our race…" Eva confessed, looking at the dirt. "At least with you, I never expected a battle."

"Eva, I am so sorry," Aikka frowned, hugging her. "This is not the way of the Nourasian knights…we have always been a peaceful people…I'm afraid that things are beginning to change. I am truly sorry." He kissed her forehead and sighed before walking away. Eva glared at him and tightened her fist before letting out a short shout.

"You really expect me to believe this Nourasian knights nonsense?" She shouted at him. Aikka looked back at her, shock written on his face.

"Pardon me?" He muttered, arching an eyebrow. Eva smirked and walked over to him.

"If you're so concerned about _my_ cannons, why don't we have a clean race," she suggested.

"A clean race? What is that?" Aikka asked.

"No weapons allowed. I don't use my cannons, and you don't use your arrows. It's simply to see who's faster, which is what a race is," Eva explained. "Unless, you're afraid to loose to your girlfriend, or see which one of us is the better pilot," she teased, sticking out her tongue.

"You speak like a true Nourasian," Aikka laughed, causing Eva to blush out of embarrassment. "I like the idea, but I may risk banishment from my court. However…there is a part of me that does not care. If you can promise the rest of your team to not fire at me, then I will not use my arrows."

"Really?" Eva asked in shock. "I mean, that's great!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Prince, prepare to loose with honor," she smirked.

"I am always prepared to loose with honor," Aikka smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You should be prepared to do the same."

"Well," Eva smirked. "Shall we seal this deal with a kiss?" Aikka smirked back and leaned down, giving in to her commands.

"How about a little side bet for ourselves," Aikka smiled. "If I win, you have to spend the night with me. And I promise not to do anything…perverted," Aikka added quickly, struggling to find the right word.

"Alright," Eva smiled "and if I win, you have to take me to dinner, and pay!"

"Deal," Aikka smiled, kissing her once more.

"I wonder what I should wear for out date…" Eva teased.

"Just meet me at my hangar tonight," Aikka smirked. "Although I do have one request."

"What's that?" Eva asked, smiling at him.

"I would like to see you in a skirt," Aikka admitted.

"I'll see what I can do," Eva smiled, kissing him.

* * *

Eva ran into the hangar, smiling and humming happily. She giggled and twirled through the doors of the hangar.

"You'll never guess who we're racing today Molly," Jordan smirked.

"Prince Aikka," Eva replied with a smug grin.

"How did you know?" Jordan asked in shock.

Eva smiled and winked at him. "I just made a deal with the prince. A clean race, no weapons allowed. We won't get hurt, and neither will he or his mount."

"Good thing I have a book in the turret," Jordan muttered in disappointment.

"Absolutely not," Don protested. "Out of the question! They need this victory as much as we do."

"But sir," Eva protested. "The Arrow II is fast, not strong, if we just-!"

"Trust the Nourasians? Never!" Don shouted. "You will neutralize the prince's mount early in the race-!"

"G'dar," Eva interrupted.

"What?" Don asked in shock.

"The prince's mount. His name is G'dar," Eva repeated, clarifying what she said.

"I don't care what the mount's name is! You will get rid of it!" Don shouted at her. "The Arrow II has been newly equipped for the job!" Eva looked at Stan in shock. The dark skinned man shrugged with a sad smile before continuing to work on the turret. Jordan smirked and held up a belt of bullets.

"Trust me, the pleasure will be all mine," he snickered.

"But…this is exactly what Aikka's been ordered to do," Eva muttered.

"What did you say?" Don asked in shock.

"We don't want to fight him! Aikka's magic arrows are _too_ powerful! I saw him doing target practice today, he split a large rock in half and it sank into the ocean!" Eva shouted.

"Please, he was probably just showing off," Jordan scoffed.

"Sir, the heavy duty cannons are set," Stan called.

"A job well done boys, you can go get some sleep before the race," Don ordered. The two mechanics eagerly took his advice. "If the prince is as powerful as you say he is, then we _must_ strike first." Don walked away from Jordan and Eva.

"You must be really dreaming if you think your sweet prince is going to follow through on this promise," Jordan teased, walking past her.

"He will!" Eva shouted. "And if you can't trust the Nourasians, then you can trust me!"

"I did, during the last race," Don shot back "And I won't make the same mistake twice." He walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

"You'll regret this!" Eva shouted at him. Jordan laughed and walked away, leaving her alone. _"And so will I…"_ she muttered in her head. _"Damnit…what am I going to do?"_

* * *

"And now, welcome the Earth Team! Challenged by prince Aikka of Nourasia!" The judges announced as the two racers made their way to the starting platform.

"Listen Jordan! You don't have to do this," Eva told him through the screen communication. "If you hit the prince, you'll hurt him _and_ G'dar, but if you miss him, he'll probably end up hurting us! Is that really what you want?"

"I'm sorry Molly, but I'm just following orders," Jordan huffed "Maybe you should try it."

"Jordan, we can win this race without using weapons, I'm your partner remember?" Eva begged.

"Sorry, but I took the sucker punch during the last race! Crogs one, Earth team zero! I'm sticking to the plan this time," Jordan informed her, crossing his arms.

"Idiot," Eva sighed, turning off communication. She frowned and looked at prince Aikka. _"I still have one last chance,"_ Eva took a deep breath and pressed the button for the control room. "I beg you sir, we can't do this!"

"Concentrate on the race, Molly," Don ordered. "Take him out early." Eva growled and turned off the chat.

"_Guess I have no choice. I told you, you would regret this."_ The stone walls began to drop. As soon as the last stone dropped the two racers shot forward, entering the track. Jordan quickly took aim at Aikka. When Aikka began to ready his arrow, pointing it at the Arrow II, Eva knew what Jordan had done. "Not going to happen," Eva growled, quickly doing a corkscrew, and landing on the other side of the prince.

"Molly! What are you doing? You're leaving us unprotected!" Jordan shouted, pressing a button to make his turret switch sides. Eva smirked and pressed a button herself, locking the turret.

"What, what's going on?" Jordan shouted.

"Jordan, he's not going to shoot!" Eva smiled.

"You locked me in here! Are you fucking insane! Let me out of here!" Jordan screamed.

"Molly! What are you doing?" Don shouted.

"I intend to win this race, the honorable way," Eva replied, pressing a button. "Cockpit transmission…off," she smirked. The human girl tightened her grip on the steering handles and smiled. "Don Wei who was once my father would understand, I'm sure of it!" Eva smiled confidently. Eva pulled up to Aikka, smiling at him. Aikka eagerly smiled back. The two began swerving back and forth, doing fancy tricks. To the spectators it seemed like they were dancing, as if they could predict the other racer's exact moves. After a few obstacles Aikka took the lead, causing Eva to smile "Nice moves prince." Eva quickly took the lead, putting distance between them. "Sorry prince!" she smiled, looking back at him. "I guess I'm just to fast for ya!" She laughed and turned back to the track, paying attention to the race. A few moments later, G'dar cruised up to her, his shell now pure white with blue swirls. Aikka smiled at her and waved, giving her a small wink. Eva gasped and flew after him, trying to take the lead. She hit a small rock, causing Jordan to shout.

"Molly! Would you keep your eyes on the road, and off the prince!" he shouted at her. Eva smirked and rolled her eyes. _"I'll never take my eyes off of him."_

"I'm right behind ya, prince, don't worry!" Eva giggled, catching up to him as they reached the final stretch. She waved to him from inside the cockpit and teasingly blew him a kiss as she passed him. "I knew we would win," she smiled to herself. A beeping signal sounded, causing Eva to gasp and look at the board. Jordan's turret was released and he quickly took aim at Aikka. "Jordan no!" Eva shouted. Just as Jordan shot she curved the Arrow II, causing the cannons to nearly miss their target, nearly. G'dar's wing had been burned. Aikka quickly took out his arrow and shouted a spell. He released the magic weapon and let it hit Eva's reactor. The Earth pilot screamed as the Arrow II crash landed on the sand. Eva flew off her seat, hitting the wall. When the vehicle stopped moving, she propped herself against the rocket seat, and rubbed her head. The glass to the cockpit opened, and Aikka flew up to her.

"I thought humans had honor, but now I see that they have none," Aikka sighed. "The deal is off, and so are we."

"Please! Let me explain!" Eva shouted as he flew away. "Prince Aikka!" a tear slipped down her cheek; she quickly wiped it off, and prevented herself from crying anymore. "Eva Wei, you just won the award for the biggest screw up ever," she sighed. Her ears twitched as she heard a banging against the ship. Eva looked over the edge and saw Jordan tumble out of the racer, holding his side. The girl growled and jumped out of the cockpit, landing in front of him, safely on the sand. "Why! Why did you have to ruin everything? We were going to win!"

"I'm sorry, but you trusted the prince more than you trusted me, _partner_!" Jordan shouted.

"Ugh!" Eva screamed, punching his shoulder.

"Hey, don't punch me!" Jordan replied, back reaching out to push her. Eva quickly sidestepped him, causing him to fall onto the sand.

"All you had to do was trust me! You let me down! I don't think I can ever trust you again!" Eva shouted. Jordan growled and looked up at her. He froze when he saw tears welling in her eyes. "And now…you've ruined everything!" Eva grumbled, walking away from him. She quickly blinked, refusing to let the tears fall.

* * *

"Prince Aikka, please, let me explain," Eva begged.

"You broke your promise. There is nothing more to explain," Aikka refused, tending to G'dar's wound. He didn't look at her, and chose to concentrate on G'dar's shell.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but if you just give me a chance-!"

"No!" Aikka shouted. He quickly took a deep breath, calming himself. "No. You gave your word that you would not shoot me. What else is there to say? Now please, leave before I get mad," he requested.

"But Aikka-!"

"Please!" The prince shouted, refusing to look at her. Eva's eyes widened and she frowned before leaving as well.

"Fine…I guess I'll see you around," Eva grumbled. Aikka sighed deeply and rubbed G'dar, who cooed. "I know…" the prince muttered.

"Prince Aikka, why did I just here you yelling?" Canaan asked, entering the front of the hangar.

"It was…nothing," Aikka sighed, placing a hand on G'dar's shell.

* * *

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," Don scolded as she stormed into the hangar. Eva headed straight for the stairs. "Where are you going, young lady? And for that matter, where have you been? You left before Jordan, but he got here first! Didn't your father teach you any manners?"

Eva froze mid-step, her fists tightening. _"No! He was too busy ignoring me!"_ She growled in her head. "No, he didn't," She answered. She turned to face and glared at him. "I'm going to my room, and I'm never coming out!" she shouted at him, marching back up the stairs.

"Do you really think that you'll be let off that easily?" Don shouted. Eva ignored his shouts and opened the elevator, quickly stepping in.

"And I was trying to apologize to Aikka," Eva replied, as the doors closed. As soon as they opened she walked straight to her room, slamming her door so loudly that the others heard her. Eva threw herself onto her bed, grabbing her pillow. "And now…I've lost him."


	3. Chapter 3

Eva sat up in her bed and picked up a notebook full of drawings. Her mood was shattered when there was a knock at her door.

"Molly," Don called.

"I'm not coming out!" Eva shouted at him. She flipped to a blank page and began drawing a bad sketch of an angry Don.

"I know we have different opinions on things, especially in the last race, but we have found ourselves at a very critical point for the selections. We have to think of the team first," Don told her. "I think now is a good time to get together and talk things over, don't you?" he tried.

"Wrong!" Eva shouted. "Now is the perfect time to stay in my room and never come out!"

"You are impossible!" Don shouted, before storming away. Eva smirked and continued her drawings, getting angrier and angrier.

"All you do is take and give nothing in return, Don," Eva growled, crossing out her drawing. "You don't deserve a loving daughter like me, and I don't deserve a father like you!" Her door opened and she growled, throwing her notebook. "I said get lost!" Rick easily caught the notebook, causing Eva to gasp. "Rick, I'm sorry, I thought you were Don."

"Yeah," Rick smiled, looking at the drawings. "Oh, what's this? A drawing of the prince?" Rick asked with a smirk. He turned the notebook around, showing a drawing of Aikka and Eva, surrounded by a heart. Eva blushed and tried to grab the notebook out of his hands.

"Give it back!" She shouted, trying to grab it. Rick smiled and threw it towards the bed.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me," Rick smiled. "Now get dressed little mouse, school is in session."

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"I'm your new coach," Rick smirked.

"I'll get changed, but I'm not leaving," Eva grumbled, pushing him out of her room.

* * *

"Hey! Let me go!" Eva shouted. After she had 'taken too long', Rick came back into the room and dragged her out of the room. Eva grabbed onto the elevator doors, trying to get him to let go. "I'm not in the mood! I don't want to go!" Rick smirked and pulled her, swinging her over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs. "Help! I'm being hijacked!" Eva shouted, hitting Rick's back. "HELP!" Rick walked outside to the small pool that was in the center of the ring of hangars. He placed her down and smirked.

"Alright, first thing's first, test your endurance," Rick smirked, walking over to the rocket seat, which was placed there earlier.

"In case you haven't noticed, these races are _not_ a marathon!" Eva protested as she was forced to run. To further torture her, every time Eva got next to her rocket seat, Rick would speed up.

"You gotta keep up with me and stay beside me, little mouse!" Rick shouted at her. Eva groaned and continued running.

"Rick! This isn't funny! Why am I even running, anyway! I'm in perfect shape! Besides, I sit in a seat when I'm piloting! I don't need to run!" Eva shouted at him.

* * *

"Not bad," Rick smirked, timing the pilot.

"Thanks," Eva muttered sarcastically and as she slowed to a stop.

"For a girl," he added with a smirk.

"Fuck you Rick," She growled.

"Ready for another go?" Rick asked.

"Are you kidding?" Eva shouted in a mixture of shock and anger. "I've been running circles around this damn pool for hours!"

"Don't worry, it gets better," Rick smirked. "Soon you won't even feel the pain."

"Whatever…" Eva growled.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Rick cheered.

"I thought I was a mouse!" Eva shouted in frustration.

"Wow…she's really upset," Rick whistled. "I wonder if it's PMS."

* * *

"What is it that you so desperately want to talk to me about, Toros?" Aikka asked harshly. He did not like having to meet up in a darkened alley.

"I was just worrying that my ally had grown soft," Toros responded. And Aikka hated that even more. "I doubt your father would be pleased to hear what happened during the last race. Risking it all, just for a human girl," Toros growled.

"You know I won that race!" Aikka protested.

"It's a good thing you won, but now a new question begs to be answered. Have the Nourasians found new allies?" The Crog growled.

"Alliance does not mean servitude, Toros," Aikka answered. "And Molly has nothing to do with this! We have our own agenda, not the Crog agenda. I plan to win the Ultimate Prize."

"You're still young, prince Aikka, you have much to learn. I doubt your little Earth girlfriend can teach you anything," Toros growled.

"I said that Molly has nothing do with this so leave her out of it!" Aikka shouted, shocking himself.

"I won't disapprove if you're just stringing her along. Dump her soon and you'll be better. Remember who your true allies are," Toros threatened. "Remember to answer the call of the Crogs, whenever it comes," the large alien threatened, before walking away. Jordan, who had secretly followed the prince, growled softly.

"Call of the Crogs, huh? If only Molly were here to see this," he huffed. _"Speaking of Molly, why was she brought up so many times? Why did Toros bring her up so many times…and why did he call her Aikka's girlfriend?"_ Jordan shook the thoughts off and followed Aikka out of the alleyway.

Aikka sighed and allowed his shoulders drop once he was out of the alleyway. _"How did he find out about Eva?"_

"Hello prince," Jordan greeted, landing on the ground with a thud. "You and I have some unfinished business."

"Really?" Aikka asked with fake shock. "As if breaking your word wasn't enough, now you have to spy?"

"Stay the hell away from Molly, or you'll regret it," Jordan threatened.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but does not _she_ get to choose who can be near her?" Aikka asked.

"Shut up!" Jordan shouted. "I'm warning you now, just stay away from her!"

"Says who? Her guardian?" Aikka asked with a smirk.

"Says me! Her partner!" Jordan replied, punching at Aikka. The prince easily dodged each fist and quickly jumped back, taking off his cloak. "I suggest you leave while you still can!" Aikka shouted.

"You know, I've been waiting a hell of a long time for this," Jordan smirked, tightening his fist. The two stood silent before they both moved. Jordan aimed his fist at Aikka and Aikka jumped in the air, aiming his foot at Jordan.

"AHHH!"

* * *

"AHHH!" Eva shouted as she fell off a tall pole and into water.

"That was pathetic! Try again!" Rick shouted.

"Okay, but this is the last time!" Eva yelled, swimming over to the pole and climbing back up it.

"To achieve perfect balance you must become one breathing entity with the pole!" Rick shouted at her. Eva sighed and balanced herself on the first pole, and jumped to the second pole, trying to balance herself. Despite all her efforts, she still fell. "I had a feeling that control was not your strong suit! We'll try an easy one," Rick told her.

"This is gonna hurt like hell," Eva grumbled. She swam back over to the pole and climbed up it. After she took a deep breath she quickly hopped from pole to pole, not falling off once.

"Well, would you look at that," Rick muttered,

"So, what's next?" Eva asked, before diving off the pole. After a few minutes, Rick and Eva stood on the dock, staring at the ocean.

"Alright, you've got great technique, speed, and reflexes," Rick listed off "So why aren't you doing better?"

"I'm trying my best," Eva sighed "I'm just a girl, remember?"

"Don't' give me that shit," Rick muttered. "You're a star-racer pilot. A damn good one. What's holding you back?" Eva closed her eyes and the memories of her mother's crash came back to her.

"Nothing's holding me back," she answered.

"You know its motivation that gets you across the finish line. Why did you join the team anyway?" Rick asked. Eva closed her eyes once more, visions of Don surfacing. This time, she chose to stay quiet. "Okay, then why do you race?" Rick asked. Eva closed her eyes once more and saw herself as a five year old girl running towards a younger Don. She jumped into his arms, both of them laughing.

"I do it for my father," Eva answered after a moment.

"We're finally getting somewhere," Rick sighed. "I'm sure, back on Earth, your father thinks about you all the time."

"As if," Eva scoffed "he has no clue about all the things I do for him."

"Look, this is a great race, and you've made it so far, you can keep going," Rick encouraged. "Now, are you going to give up, or not."

"No, I'm not going to give up!" Eva declared.

"Good girl," Rick smiled, ruffling her hair.

* * *

The two walked into the hangar, viewing the Arrow II.

"What this ship needs is a little TLC," Rick hummed, walking over to a wall with spray paint.

"Are you sure?" Eva asked in shock.

"Sure I'm sure," Rick nodded, ruffling her hair once more. "Think of it as your last exercise of the day," he smiled, walking towards the stairs. Molly chuckled and grabbed a can of spray paint, shaking it.

"Yeah! Here goes nothing!"

* * *

Eva raced into the locker room, smiling. "Come on, Jordan! Let's go-What happened to your cheek?" She watched him quickly put a band-aid on and close his locker door.

"I fell, while choking on a pretzel," Jordan answered.

"Hey, Jordan, about yesterday," Eva called.

"Forget about it," Jordan shrugged, walking past her. "Come on, we have a race to win." He smiled, walking to the main pit. He froze when he saw the Star racer. "The hell is that?"

"A pink bunny head," Eva answered. On the left reactor was a pink rabbit head with large, sharp, white teeth.

"Do you have any idea what Don will do to you when he sees this?" Jordan asked.

"Rick's the one that told me to do it. He said it would raise my spirit! And it did!" Eva smiled, climbing up the ladder and into the cockpit.

"I bet other gunners don't have to race in a star-racer decorated with bunnies…" Jordan grumbled, climbing into the racer.

* * *

"Man, that was a hard race," Eva sighed, staring at the sunset. The Arrow II was parked on the beach and Jordan and Eva sat on the machine, staring at the sunset over the ocean.

"Yeah, but we finally won," Jordan smiled. "Hey, Molly?"

"What?" Eva asked, looking at him.

"I didn't get this bruise from falling," Jordan confessed. "I was walking through the marketplace and I saw the frog prince. I followed him and saw him meet up with Toros. Afterwards, I told him to stay away from you, and we got into a fight."

"Jordan…" Eva sighed," What Aikka does is his business; he was probably being threatened, so had no choice but to go. And I get to decide who I can hang out with, not you."

"Funny, that's what the prince said as well," Jordan smirked.

"And Aikka is right," Eva told him.

"But…the Crogs told him to always answer 'the call of the Crogs', and to remember who his 'true friends' were," Jordan told her.

"Jordan, please stop," Eva requested.

"But Molly, I'm just trying to warn you," Jordan protested. "I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Jordan, don't start this, because you will _not_ like where it leads," Eva warned him.

"Fine," Jordan sighed, leaning back. "There was also another thing that Toros said that caught my interest."

"Jordan, I asked you to stop, so _please_ just stop!" Eva shouted. Jordan and Eva remained silent for a few more minutes before Jordan sighed.

"Toros called you Aikka's girlfriend," Jordan sighed. Eva froze and her eyes widened. "Is it true, is that why you didn't want to shoot Aikka? Is it because you l-!"

"Jordan that's ENOUGH!" Eva shouted, standing up. "My business is my business, and Aikka's business is his business." She sat back down, and stared at the sand, instead of the sinking sun. "Besides…I'm pretty sure Aikka never wants to see me again."


	4. Chapter 4

Eva sighed as Don told them to win the race. "Me, me, me…," she huffed. "Why can't you just wish us good luck for once?"

"Thinking about your dad again?" Rick asked. Eva looked over to see that he had climbed the ladder and was standing next to the cockpit.

"My dad? Yeah, how'd you know?" Eva asked.

"You told me he was your reason for racing, right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, of course he is," Eva smiled.

"Well, now's the time to show him what you're made of," Rick smiled. "Even if your father can't see you win since he's on Earth, I'm sure he feels your victories," Rick smiled, pointing to his heart."

"Yeah," Eva nodded. Rick jumped off the ladder and wished her good luck. Eva smiled and closed the cockpit, sliding onto her seat. She tightened her gloves and looked out the window at Don. "Thanks for the encouragement, but my dad is a complete asshole."

* * *

"We now call forth the Earth Team, along with Rush from planet Byrus, on the Storm Bringer!" the judges announced, as the two racers got on the platform.

"Hey Jordan, take a look at that," Eva gasped in awe.

"Aw, that fat Santa does scare me," Jordan smirked. After he said that, Rush spun around a giant axe, and slammed it onto his ship, laughing. "Well…not much…" Jordan confessed.

"Today's race will include a special rule! Target race!" the judges announced.

"Stan, do you know what that means?" Eva asked.

"Sorry, no clue," Stan apologized. As soon as the stone gate dropped down, the two raced off. Rush began to go slower, and raised his weapons, striking at something that gave off orange smoke once it was hit.

"Molly! Those are the targets! You have to go back and hit them! The more you hit the better!" Don shouted at her.

"Alright!" Eva nodded, turning around. Rush raced past her, hitting all the targets. Eva growled and turned around once more, trying to spot the targets. "Jordan! Dead ahead!" Eva shouted. Jordan nodded and focused on one of the targets, easily hitting it. When he was about to hit the next one, Rush flew in front of them.

"Oh great," Jordan muttered.

"We're going into a tunnel!" Eva warned him. The two of them looked around.

"Great, we're in the wrong tunnel, he has all the targets," Jordan grumbled.

"Jordan! Turn on your infrared lights!" Eva gasped. Jordan did as he was told, and found the targets, hitting them. "Jordan, take them off!" Eva shouted suddenly. Jordan hit the lights at the wrong time.

"Great…now I'm color blind…" Jordan groaned, blinking. "Wait…Eva, give me an edge!"

"Whatever you say," Eva nodded, quickly turning the Arrow II on its side. Jordan shot at some red lights, hitting the target. "Yes! Way to go!" In front of them, Rush held up both of his weapons, blocking them from getting any more targets. When they got to the rocky gorge, Eva focused on trying to overcome Rush and beat him.

"It looks like the targets are gone, this is it, you've got to race past him," Don ordered.

"Yeah! Tell me something I don't know!" Eva shouted. Rush and Eva flew into the final stretch, passing over the beach. "Jordan, I have a treat for you," Eva smirked "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just get me close," Jordan smirked. As Jordan took aim, Rush blocked her. Eva frowned and spiraled, going to the other side of Rush's ship. Rush rammed into them, sending the ship tumbling into the pole that held up the final target. Eva turned around and watched in nervousness as Rush sliced the pole of the target, barely missing it.

"Jordan! Do it!" Eva shouted. Jordan took aim and quickly shot the target, releasing yellow smoke. "Alright! We won!" Eva cheered.

* * *

Eva landed the Arrow II and eagerly jumped out of the racer.

"Jordan, you were great out there today!" Don praised "Excellent shooting!"

"It was nothing sir," Jordan muttered, wiping his eyes.

"Now, now, pull yourself together," Don smiled, "we have more races to win." It was then that Don took notice of Eva. The human girl looked away from her father, staring at the ground in sadness.

"_Why won't he ever say things like that to me?"_ Eva thought. Rick looked at Don with a pointed look and wrapped an arm around Eva's shoulder, comforting her.

"Molly, I must say you did good out there as well…congratulations…" Dun muttered.

"Thank you sir," Eva muttered. "But I don't want your pity. If you're going to congratulate me, then mean it." Eva pulled away from Rick and walked over to her rocket seat.

"Hey, can I come too?" Jordan asked.

"No," Eva answered. "I just need some time alone," she answered, starting her bike. She sped off, steering her bike through the pits and away.

* * *

Aikka looked out the hangar door as Eva sped past. "Eva…" he muttered, before sighing softly and continuing to feed G'dar.

"Prince Aikka, what is wrong?" Canaan asked.

"Nothing, Canaan," Aikka replied.

"I'm going to hate myself for this," Canaan muttered.

"Canaan, what are you talking about?" Aikka asked.

"If you want to see her then go after her," Canaan told him.

"What are you talking about? "Aikka asked, placing G'dar's food bucket down.

"I know its hurting you to be in this position with the Earth girl," Canaan urged. "Just forgive her, or at the very least, ask for the full story of why she hit you, even after you made that promise."

"How did you…?" Aikka muttered.

"You may think I know nothing, but I happen to know quite a lot of things when it comes to you, my prince," Canaan smirked. "Just go," he ordered.

"Thank you, Canaan," Aikka smiled.

"Fly, you'll get to her faster," Canaan informed him. Aikka nodded and took G'dar out of the stable, climbing onto him.

* * *

Eva pulled up in front of an old temple, staring at it in awe. "These are so amazing! But they don't look like anything the Scrubs would build." Eva parked her rocket seat and walked over to a pillar that was leaning against the ruins. She climbs inside and looked around in awe. "Oh wow!" The Earth girl took out her flashlight and crawled through a tunnel.

* * *

Aikka found Eva's rocket seat and flew down next to it. "Eva?" He shouted, looking around. He heard a scream coming from the ruins. "Eva!" He gasped, running up the leaning pillar and sliding into the temple. "Eva! Where are you?" He shouted.

"Prince Aikka?" Eva called back. Aikka looked through the small tunnels and saw one that was missing a floor.

"Eva, where are you?" Aikka called.

"I went exploring! The tunnel collapsed under me and I fell!" Eva called back, shining her flashlight up, trying to find the entrance that she came from. "I'm in some sort of chamber!"

"Are you alright?" Aikka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Eva replied.

"Don't worry; I'll get you out of here!" Aikka called to her, climbing out of the ruins. He looked around, desperate to find something that he could use as a rope. The ruins started shaking beneath his feet and began to sink. "Eva!" Aikka shouted, ready to go back in. Rush's ship hovered over the temple and Rush landed next to Aikka, lifting his axe and slamming it into the temple, breaking the floor.

"Go! There's nothing you can do for her now!" Rush shouted.

"I'm not leaving until I know she's alright!" Aikka protested.

"Don't worry; I'll be back with her, just save yourself! She won't like it if you get hurt," Rush told him, pushing him off of the temple. Aikka landed in the water and quickly swam to the bank, going to G'dar. The beetle screeched and the two of them watched the temple sink.

"Eva…" Aikka muttered, watching the cable that was attached to Rush's ship. The cable suddenly started to reverse, pulling Rush back out. The giant was holding Eva in his arms. The ship hovered, and moved Rush to where he was over the dirt path. "Eva!" Aikka gasped, running over to them. Rush placed Eva down, and allowed Aikka to kneel next to her. "Eva, wake up," Aikka begged. Eva groaned and opened her eyes, propping herself up. Aikka assisted her, and smiled in relief. "Thank goodness you're alright," Aikka smiled.

"Aikka…I thought you hated me…" Eva muttered.

"I could never hate you Eva," Aikka smiled, stroking her cheek. Eva smiled and hugged him. "How did you know where she was?" Aikka asked the giant.

"I was following her!" Rush answered.

"But why?" Eva asked, slightly afraid.

"I wanted to congratulate you for winning the race!" Rush answered with a toothy grin.

"…What…?" Eva muttered in confusion.

"I come from the planet Byrus! We pride ourselves on looking at the brighter side of things. My ram's horn is always half-full!" Rush laughed.

"Oh…well than thank you," Eva muttered.

"No problem, how about I give you a lift?" Rush suggested.

"I have G'dar," Aikka objected.

"He can fly next to my ship!" Rush smiled. "Besides, I have blankets so the two of you can dry off and get warm."

"Well…G'dar…do you mind at all?" Aikka asked. The beetle shrieked and flew next to the ship, ready to go.

"I think we'll have to take you up on that offer," Eva smiled.

* * *

Eva and Aikka were wrapped in blankets, leaning next to each other. "Aikka, why did you come looking for me?" Eva asked, looking up at the prince.

"I saw you race by and Canaan convinced me to go after you and at least get an explanation of why you broke your promise," he explained. "So, why did you do it?"

"I couldn't convince them…" Eva sighed. "So I locked Jordan's turret in the racer so he couldn't get to you. I guess Stan and Koji managed to free him at the last second, and kept me from doing it again. I really am sorry, I tried my best to make sure neither you nor G'dar got hurt, and I failed." Aikka smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"You tried everything in your power, and for that, I thank you," the prince smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Aikka…" Eva smiled, blushing lightly. "I think you might need a little more target practice." Aikka blinked before realizing what she meant and kissed her lips.

"I'll never miss again," Aikka smiled, holding her close. Eva giggled and hugged his torso, cuddling close to him. Rush smiled at the two teens and continued humming, driving them to their hangars. Eva smiled and drowsily looked up at the sky, just as a shadow passed over them; the sleepy feeling that she had left her. She looked up at the bird that had caused her to panic.

"Is everything alright?" Aikka asked, holding her shoulders.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine," Eva nodded, leaning against him. _"That shadow looked like Spirit…"_

"Good, just go to sleep, we'll be there soon," Aikka smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Alright…" Eva nodded, resting her head against his chest and drifting off.

* * *

"Alright Molly, here's your stop," Rush smiled, bringing the ship to a halt.

"What is it now?" Don shouted, storming out of the hangar. Rush assisted Eva in getting down and placed her rocket seat next to the entrance.

"I was exploring some ruins and it started to sink. Rush save me," Eva smiled.

"It was no problem," Rush smiled. "Is that gunner here? I would like to congratulate him as well."

"C-Congratulate?" Don asked in shock.

"Why would you want to congratulate me?" Jordan asked.

"The people of Byrus like to pride themselves on looking at the brighter side of things. My ram's horn is always half-full, _never_ half-empty!" Rush laughed.

"He's really a nice guy," Eva smiled. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem, Molly," Rush smiled, hugging her. "I'll make sure to watch your race tomorrow."

"Bye!" Eva smiled, waving as his racer cruised off.

"Young lady, do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you're in?" Don shouted.

"Don't' know, don't care!" Eva responded, taking her rocket seat into the pit. She climbed up the steps.

"You are in a lot of trouble! Where have you been?" Don shouted. Eva stopped at the top of the stairs, turning around to face him.

"I was exploring some ruins, I fell through the floor, got stuck in a small chamber, the temple started sinking and Rush saved me!" Eva shouted, leaving out the details of Aikka.

"Are you serious?" Don shouted. "You could have left the Earth team without a pilot!"

"Is that _really_ all you care about?" Eva shouted in shock. "You are a horrible person, Don Wei! I feel sorry for any kids that you have, or _had_," she hissed, storming into the elevator and quickly closing the doors. "You truly are a horrible father…" She muttered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Molly, according to Rush's rule…is your ram's horn half-full, or half-empty?" Jordan smiled as Eva flew the star-racer out the hangar.

"It's full, full to the brim and overflowing!" Eva smiled.

"Good! We've got a race to win!" Jordan smiled.

* * *

"For the fifth round of the Alwas playoffs, we call forth, the Earth Team!" The judges announced. Eva gently landed the ship on the platform.

"Prince Aikka, are you looking forward to this race?" Rush asked. Aikka looked at him before glancing back at Canaan and nodding.

"Yes, I am very much looking forward to this race," Aikka nodded, staring at Eva's ship.

"Challenged by Spirit, ambassador of the Fills!" the judges announced. Aikka's eyes widened and he looked over at the other entrance, narrowing his eyes.

"I do hope that Molly is careful," Aikka whispered, his hands becoming fists.

"She'll be fine," Rush smiled, patting his back. Aikka nodded and waited for Spirit to arrive.

* * *

"Okay…where is he?" Eva muttered, looking at the entrance.

"I guess we have a strong rep!" Jordan laughed. Eva looked up when it began to thunder. She took another look at the entrance and watched the black creature walk onto the platform. "Correction, I think he might be forgetting something," Jordan snickered. "Where's his star racer?"

"That face…it can't be…" Eva whispered, staring at the alien in fear. An image of her mother's racer on fire passed through her mind, Spirit standing in front of it. The platform moved, making the racers face the starting gate. Spirit took off his trench coat, revealing his cut body.

"What is that?" Jordan shouted in shock. Eva started quivering, staring at the creature in shock.

"Impossible…it can't be…" Eva muttered, vision of her mother's final race coming back to her. She had ran to her mom, begging to fly with her, but couldn't. Her and her father watched the beginning of the race as the Fill walked to the starting point and got onto his hand and feet, beginning to shake. Eva's body became limp and she groaned in fear. "It's him…" Spirit's body started extending, transforming him into a giant black bird like creature. "No no no…" Eva growled, her hands tightening around the handlebars. "Spirit…you won't get away from me this time!" The gate dropped and Eva took off, passing Spirit. After a while Spirit passed her, and Eva growled, her grip on the handles tightening. She sped towards Spirit, catching up to him. She passed him, and he pulled back. "Coward!" Eva growled, suddenly braking. Spirit avoided her and flew to the other side. "Take this!" Eva shouted, attempting to ram him into the wall.

"Molly! I want you to race with extreme caution! This is a dangerous racer!" Don warned her. Eva ignored him and continued to try and ram him into the wall.

"Molly! What are you doing? Just drive! In a straight line if you wouldn't mind!" Jordan shouted.

"I have no choice! If we don't get him, _he'll_ get _us_!" Eva shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked.

"This creature is evil! We have to get rid of him, trust me!" Eva shouted, flying next to Spirit. Jordan attempted to shoot him down, but Spirit dodged every bullet. Spirit spiraled and flew out of Jordan's range and sight.

"I don't have anything on my sensors," Jordan shouted. Eva looked around and gasped when she saw him on the right reactor. Eva spun the ship, trying to get him off, but he didn't even flinch.

"Jordan! He's on the right reactor! Do something!" Eva shouted. Jordan moved the turret and attempted to hit the alien.

"He's out of range, I can't do anything!" Jordan shouted. Eva growled and gasped as she saw a bridge coming up.

"I guess I'll just have to take care of you myself!" Eva growled, going upwards.

"Molly! What are you doing?" Don shouted at her.

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as he's gone!" Eva growled, slamming into the bridge. Both of the reactors began to smoke as Eva and Spirit both flew.

* * *

"Molly!" Aikka shouted in shock, standing up. "What is going through her brain right now?" Aikka watched the screen for a few more minutes before running away. "Eva, just hang in there, I'll be there soon," Aikka muttered, running out of the stadium.

* * *

"Molly! What are you doing?" Don shouted at her. Eva ignored him and narrowed his eyes, chasing after Spirit. "Molly! I'm asking you for the last time, please come to your senses!" Don pleaded. Eva ignored him once more as they flew through a tunnel.

"You won't escape me that easily," Eva growled.

"Molly, or whatever your real name is, get a hold of yourself!" Rick told her. Eva blinked in shock, staring at her screen. "I'm calling you on the secure line. This is not what your mother Maya would have wanted."

"My mother…?" Eva asked in shock.

"You've got a father, and, I dunno, maybe you guys could work it out. But you won't know if you kill yourself trying to get rid of this guy," Rick told her.

"Hey Rick…I'm really sorry," Eva whispered, slowing down the racer.

"That's my girl," Rick smiled.

"Thank you Rick," Eva smiled. She exited the tunnel and gasped in horror as Spirit flew onto her ship, covering her cockpit in inky darkness. Eva looked around as she tried to figure what was going on. She looked above and her eyes widened as she saw Spirit's large mask-like face.

"Stay away from me…you MURDERER!" Eva shouted, trying to ram the Arrow II into the rocky walls in order to get Spirit off. The left reactor was torn off as she flew into a rock. The remaining parts of the ship slammed onto the ground and the right reactor separated from the cockpit. The glass on the cockpit shattered into tiny pieces. Eva flew out of the cockpit, tumbling across the ground. Her back slammed against a boulder and she groaned, weakly pushing herself up. "I did what I had to do…at least he's-GAH!" She screamed in shock, seeing Spirit flying above her. The human girl passed out in shock.

* * *

Aikka flew over the track on G'dar trying to find Eva. He spotted Spirit flying in circles and narrowed his eyes, making G'dar lower himself. Just before he jumped off of G'dar, Spirit landed, returning to his cut up humanoid form. Aikka pulled out his dagger and crouched in front of Eva. "You have won the race, Spirit. You have no need to harm her." Spirit held up his hands and slowly walked over to Eva. Aikka, sensing that Spirit wasn't going to hurt her, begrudgingly relaxed his posture. Spirit kneeled before Eva, and placed a hand over her forehead. Golden lights began to pulsate from his hand and he viewed Eva's memory, causing her to flinch. Aikka gasped and raised his knife, pausing when Spirit closed his eyes, pushing his memory into Eva.

"Mommy…" Eva whispered. A tear dripped down her cheek. Spirit stroked her hair and stood up, staring at the sky. Aikka's eyes widened in shock when he saw a blue tear slide down Spirit's mask-like face. The black alien transformed and flew away, finishing the race. Aikka sheathed his knife and kneeled next to Eva and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Eva…you really scared me…" he whispered, leaning down and gently kissing her forehead. His ears perked up and he looked behind him, hearing the sirens from the rescue team. He smiled and moved Eva's hair out of her face. "Please, don't do something like this again."

"A-Aikka…?" Eva whispered.

"Relax, the medical team is almost here," Aikka whispered.

"Why are you here?" Eva whispered.

"I was worried I was going to loose you," Aikka whispered, standing up. The medical team rushed over to them checking over Eva.

* * *

Eva walked through the hangar and opened Jordan's door. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jordan nodded. Eva walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Where are we?" Eva asked.

"The fifth round isn't done yet, and we'll drop at least one place in the ranking," Jordan explained.

"Jordan…I'm really sorry for what I did," Eva muttered.

"That's not all that's bad," Jordan sighed.

"What do you mean?" Eva questioned.

"The Whizzing Arrow II, our only star-racer, is a complete wreck," Jordan sighed. "Stan and Koji are looking for parts…but who knows what they'll find…we may be out of the race."

"It was nice of you to trust me…this time _I_ let you down," Eva sighed.

"Molly…what the hell happened out there? Do you know that alien?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, or at least, I thought I did," Eva muttered "But, I was wrong."

"Molly…" Jordan called softly.

"Yeah?"

"I saw the frog prince after the crash…he kissed your forehead," Jordan admitted. "Why?"

"I'm going to go to bed," Eva muttered, walking to the door. Jordan stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Molly, please, answer me. I'm asking as your partner. Please, why did the prince do that?" Jordan asked.

"It's none of your business," Eva muttered, ripping her arm out of his hand and leaving the room. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I need some air…" She walked down the steps of the hangar and noticed that the door was opened.

"The powers of the Avatar are absolutely limitless," Don sighed, standing up. Eva peeked outside the doors and saw Rick and Don outside. "Serving the world on a silver platter, destroying planets…even bringing back a loved one, from the dead if wanted."

Eva's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. "Mommy…"


	6. Chapter 6

Eva sat on the balcony curled into a ball. Her pink goggles were in her hands. "Can I really bring you back mother…" Eva muttered, staring at the pink plastic. "I wish you had never left us," she sniffed. The human girl shivered as wind breezed by.

Eva climbed into her room through the window. When she looked up to see Rick she gasped and fell to the floor. "Ow…"

"Nothing's broken, right Miss Wei?" Rick asked, kneeling next to her. "You're Don Wei's daughter, aren't ya?'

"Yeah…I am…but how did you find out?" Eva asked. Rick extended his hand and Eva accepted it, standing up.

"Pilot's intuition," Rick answered. He sat down on Eva's bed and explained, "It all became clear during your last race, with Spirit."

"Does he know?" Eva asked.

"I didn't say a word. But I think _you_ should," Rick informed her.

"Its not as easy as you think," Eva sighed. "I don't think that I'm ready to face him just yet."

"Look, I'm sure that you have your reasons for hiding your identity, but you've got to _deal_ with your demons," Rick told her, "otherwise, you'll never grow; as a pilot, or a person."

"I'll think about it…but…I'll try…" Eva sighed.

"That's my girl," Rick smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Hey Rick. Thank you," Eva smiled. Rick smiled back before leaving. Eva sighed, and looked out her window, staring at the other hangar.

* * *

"Eva…?" Aikka asked in shock.

"Hi Aikka…" Eva smiled, walking up to him and G'dar.

"What are you doing here?" Aikka asked.

"I need to talk to you," Eva muttered.

"Is it a bad thing?" Aikka asked nervously.

"No!" Eva assured him. "Rick talked to me earlier and he said that I should tell Don who I am."

"How did he find out?" Aikka asked in confusion.

"He figured it out during my race with Spirit," Eva explained.

"Speaking of Spirit, what did he do to you?" Aikka asked.

"He looked at my memory and looked for the reason why I was so angry at him. He saw that I was present at my mother's last race, when he was racing her. Just before they crossed the finish line, my mother's star ship exploded," Eva explained, placing a hand on G'dar's shell. "Spirit then pushed his memory of the race into my mind. During the final stretch, Spirit saw that my mother's oil tank was leaking. He wanted to stop the race but she told him to keep going and finish the race, so he did…and her racer exploded…" Eva muttered, wiping her eyes. Aikka frowned and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "I miss her so much," Eva sniffed.

"There, there," Aikka whispered. "Now, what did Rick say?"

"He said that if I don't face my demons, then I'll never grow as a person, but…I seriously don't think I'm ready…" Eva muttered.

"Do you want your father to know who you truly are?" Aikka asked.

"Yes, but after everything that's happened…" Eva sighed.

"Do you want him to know the truth?" Aikka repeated.

"Yes," Eva answered.

"Then tell him," Aikka told her.

"Alright…thank you," Eva smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Good luck," Aikka smiled, kissing her forehead. Eva smiled at him and raced out of the hangar, heading back to her own.

"Prince, are you sure this is a good idea?" Canaan asked. "What if Toros finds out?"

"Canaan…I love her, I can not imagine my life without her anymore," Aikka smiled softly, petting G'dar's shell. "I know that Toros will try something…but for now…I'll enjoy it. I'll enjoy the time I can spend with her."

"Prince, break it off now, I beg of you," Canaan sighed. "All I wanted was for you to find out why she broke your promise and for you two to become acquaintances once more, not for you two to become even more serious."

"Canaan, I cannot help my feelings," Aikka huffed.

"I know that…but the further you go in this, the harder it will be when you loser her, I am only looking out for your best interest," Canaan told him.

"I know it will be hard…" Aikka sighed, staring at G'dar's shell sadly. "But it will be even harder for me to be around her and not do anything."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Canaan sighed.

* * *

Eva took a deep breath as she entered Don's office. "Good morning, sir." She greeted. "Sir, there's something I have to tell you," Eva sighed.

"Excellent, because there's something I need to tell you," Don nodded. Eva gasped in shock and confusion. "Our relationship hasn't always been the best, wouldn't you say?"

"That's a pretty accurate assessment sir. It hasn't been easy but I must say that-?"

"The pressure of the race doesn't fully explain the problem, Molly," Don informed her.

"I'm sorry, but I have no clue as to what you're getting at," Eva said.

"Back on Earth…I have a daughter," Don confessed. Eva gasped and her eyes widened slightly. "She must be about the same age as you now. I'm afraid that I've transferred some of my personal problems with _her_ onto _you_."

"_Personal problems? You've got to be kidding me!"_ Eva growled in her head. "What _kind_ of problems did you have with her?" Eva asked.

"It's a complicated story," Don sighed, placing a hand on a small chest. "Let's just say that I haven't been able to see her as much as I would have liked to."

"_What a load of shit!"_ Eva shouted in her mind. "What!? Is that really all you have to say?" Eva shouted. "What are you going to do about it, huh? Are you going to go see your daughter when you get back to Earth?" Eva questioned him.

"I don't know," Don sighed. "I haven't seen her in so long that I'm afraid it's too late. In life, missed opportunities never come back." Eva growled softly, and her hands became fists. "As I said, I'm sorry. Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Don asked, walking towards her.

"Absolutely nothing!" Eva shouted, storming to the elevator. "Ya know, you may be a great racing manager, but you are a _horrible, worthless_ father! I truly feel sorry for your daughter," Eva growled "But look at it this way; she's BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" Eva screamed, closing the elevator doors.

* * *

Eva stormed through the hangar.

"Hey Molly, what's wrong?" Jordan asked. Eva ignored him and stormed out of the building.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Eva growled.

"I see, you got another lecture from Don, didn't ya?" Jordan asked with a small smirk. Eva turned around sharply on her heel and glared at her.

"What part about 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you _get_?" Eva shouted. "I tell you over and over, I don't want to talk about it and you keep pushing the subject! Just leave me the hell alone!" Eva scowled, and turned back around, continuing to walk off.

"Ya know you don't have to be so pissy about it!" Jordan shouted at her, following her.

* * *

"We now call forth Rush from the planet Byrus, challenged by Colonel Toros of the Crog Imperial!" Eva and Jordan sat down in the stands, watching the race.

"Come on Rush!" Jordan cheered "Crush that Crog!"

Eva sighed to herself, not paying attention to the race. _"Don, if I can't change you, then the Ultimate Prize will. I'll bring mom back, and then we can be a family again. We can be together again…you, me…and mother…just like before."_

Rush's chainsaw slammed into Toros's ship.

"Finally the Crog gets taught a lesson!" Jordan cheered. Eva and Jordan continued to watch the race, rooting for Rush. Out of no where Rush turned around, charging at Toros. "What's he doing?" Jordan shouted. "He had an advantage!"

"Rush, please don't do it," Eva begged quietly. The two watched the screen as it showed Rush jumping onto Toros's ship. He slammed his axe onto it and pulled a chord, making it act like a chainsaw. The blades of Toros's ship began to glow yellow. The Crog slammed into the tunnel, cutting through the rock, but Rush was slammed into the rock harshly.

"Rush! No!" Jordan and Eva gasped.

* * *

While Toros went to win the race, Eva and Jordan walked through the rubble, searching for the giant.

"Rush! Where are you?" Eva shouted.

"Rush! Come on out big guy!" Jordan called. Eva heard some rocks move and noticed a giant hand sticking out.

"Rush!" Eva gasped, rushing over to the large hand. "Don't worry Rush, we'll get you out of there," Eva assured him, pulling a rock away. They uncovered him and Rush coughed.

"I put on quite a show…didn't I?" Rush asked.

"Yeah," Eva smiled "You were great today." She sat down next to Rush and pat his head.

"The competition is over for me…" Rush sighed, taking Eva's hand. "I failed my brothers, and my people."

"Why did you want the Ultimate Prize?" Eva asked.

"The Crogs invaded my home planet, Byrus. They polluted and destroy everything. I guess what I really wanted was revenge," Rush coughed.

"Don't worry buddy," Jordan declared.

"If I win the Ultimate Prize then I'll restore your planet for you," Eva told him.

"You're a sweet girl Molly, but I can't let you do that. My people will find a way to restore our planet on our own. It is our problem, not yours. Use the Ultimate prize for what you want," Rush convinced. He brushed Molly's cheek "In order to truly grab the Ultimate Prize your intentions must be pure…mine were not. But you Molly, you're the purest person I know."

"We're all set!" a Scrub announced. The small aliens lifted him onto a stretcher and tied him down.

"Draw strength from that purity, and claim the prize!" Rush shouted.

"I'll do my best," Eva whispered.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Aikka questioned. He sat down next to Eva, who was sitting on a hill.

"Yeah," Eva sighed.

"Did it go well with your father?" Aikka asked.

"He told me that he had a daughter on Earth and then said some bullshit about not being able to see her as much as he liked. I said he was a horrible, worthless father and that his daughter was better off without him," Eva answered.

"Eva, were you telling the truth?" Aikka asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know…!" Eva groaned, rubbing her head.

"Do not worry, it shall work out," Aikka smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Aikka…I'm really scared at what he'll do when he finds out…" Eva sniffed, leaning against him. "I said so many bad things, and I'm pretty sure he hates you…"

"I will not let him harm you," Aikka smiled softly. "Besides, he will not be able to lay a hand on me," he smirked. Eva's lips twitched into a small smile. The human girl leaned up, kissing him.

"Thank you," Eva whispered. "You really are a wonderful prince."

"You are a most beautiful princess," Aikka responded, kissing her once more. Eva placed her hands on his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Aikka slowly pulled away kissing her once more. "Your team is going to start calling for you," Aikka muttered. Right on cue Jordan called her faux name.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Eva sighed, kissing him once more. She stood up and ran up the hill, heading over to the hangar. She gasped in surprise when she saw that Stan and Koji had brought enough supplies to not only repair the Arrow II, but probably build another, smaller star-racer. Scrub mechanics were around them, smiling.

"Ready to get to work, partner?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"I am _so_ ready!" Eva smiled, running into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

The team stood back to admire their work.

"Isn't she beautiful," Stan smiled. "Stronger…faster…safer!"

"It's the Whizzing Arrow III!" Koji announced.

"I can't wait to drive it!" Eva smiled happily. Stan and Koji thanked the Scrub mechanics for all their hard work.

"Don Wei," Jordan gasped lightly, watching the man step down the stairs. "Well sir, what's the verdict?"

"Its lovely," Don muttered, barely glancing at it.

"The least you could do is actually look at it," Eva huffed.

"I have the name of our next adversary," Don announced, holding up a scroll. "We'll be racing against Colonel Toros."

"But, he's never lost a race!" Jordan protested.

"And he beat the shit out of us last time," Eva sighed, hugging herself.

"Listen, this team has really improved since the last time we faced Toros," Don informed them. "Now, run the final tests and get ready! We'll be called at any moment!"

"Yes sir!" Stan and Koji nodded, running off. Eva and Jordan walked to the Arrow III and climbed into their positions.

"Now remember, in order to get to Oban we must beat Colonel Toros and rank amongst the Top 3!" Don reminded them. Eva closed the glass for the cockpit and narrowed her eyes.

"_No one stands between me and the Ultimate Prize…not even a Crog. Toros…you're going down,"_ Eva thought with a small growl.

* * *

"We now call forth the Earth Team!" The judges announced.

"How does she feel?" Koji asked.

"The steering feels a bit stiff, but I'll get used to it," Eva assured him.

"Challenged by Toros, Colonel of the Crog Imperial!" The judges continued. The Trident made its way to the pedestal

* * *

The crowd watched anxiously, everyone was nervous about the outcome of the race. Rush sat down, pushing a few aliens back. "This is much better than being in the hospital!" He laughed happily.

Aikka stared intensely at both the ships and secretly cross his fingers. _"Come on Eva…you can do this! Beat Toros and we'll both go to Oban!"_

"Prince, remember who you must cheer for," Canaan ordered him.

"R-Right," Aikka nodded sadly. _"Just because I have to say his name out loud does not mean I want him to win. Come on Eva."_

"Go Molly!" Rush cheered.

* * *

The final gate dropped down and the two racers sped off. Eva quickly took the lead, while Toros lagged behind. On the first turn the Arrow III ran into the wall, skidding against it. During that brief moment, Toros took the lead.

"Molly! What's wrong?" Don asked.

"It's a new star-racer!" Molly replied. "Like I said, the steering is a bit stiff. Just give me a damn moment to get the hang of it!" She gripped her hands on the handles and sped through the turns, catching up to Toros. "Let's see what she's got," Eva smirked, quickly giving the racer an edge, in an attempt to pass Toros. The Trident slammed into Eva, ramming her against the wall. After a few moments he let go, forcing the Arrow III back.

"Out my way, ya dirty Crog!" Jordan growled, moving the turret. He began shooting at Toros, but the large alien managed to dodge the lasers. Eva gave the Arrow III and edge and Jordan continued to shoot at him. Toros was forced to pull back, allowing Team Earth the lead.

* * *

"Give it to 'im Jordan!" Rush cheered, "He deserves it!"

"_Go Eva! You can do it!"_ Aikka cheered in his mind. Canaan glanced at the prince before turning his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Eva and Jordan entered the water path and looked around. "I'm feeling a bit of Déjà vu back here," Jordan confessed. "We need some speed Molly!" Jordan shouted upon seeing the Trident. He positioned his guns and began shooting at Toros, but the ones that hit bounced off of his ship. The blades of the Crog ship grew yellow and the ship sped up. "Molly!" Jordan shouted. Eva looked back, watching the ship. Her mind flashed back to the last race with Toros and her eyes narrowed. Just before Toros was about to hit her, her eyes widened.

"_Now!"_ She screamed in her head. She turned the Arrow III, corkscrewing above Toros. She managed to avoid being cut in half, and continued to fly. "Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, and you're going down!" Eva smirked. "Sorry Stan, Koji, but she got a little scratch."

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Koji cheered.

"Stan, the hyper drive, is it fixed yet?" Eva asked.

"Roger that! Same commands as before," Stan nodded.

"Well that's just common courtesy," Eva smirked, pressing the buttons. The hull of the Arrow III opened up, showing off the hidden boosters. Eva pressed one final button and activated them. The racer shot off at a speed that Eva didn't think was possible. "What's my fuel level?" Eva asked.

"You're still okay," Stan told her, "for a bit longer. We've increased the tank capacity, so you've got more fuel to burn."

"Right," Eva nodded. She looked forward, and saw Toros's ship coming up. _"I've almost caught up…there's no way you can beat me now-What!?"_ Eva's eyes widened in shock as the Trident increased in speed. "How in the world did that happen?" She muttered. She quickly growled and tightened her grip. "Koji, is there any way to make this baby go faster?" Eva asked. She waited a few moments before huffing and speaking again. "HELLO! Toros is getting away! Can I go faster or not?" Eva shouted.

"The hull could burst under the pressure, it just isn't safe yet," Stan protested. Eva didn't hear anything after that except for a small grumble from Stan, "I do this under protest."

"Booster drives enabled," Koji announced.

"Huh?" Eva gasped, seeing a part of the reactor slide out, revealing two sets of five hidden boosters. The Arrow III sped off with an incredible amount of speed, that Eva felt her body being pushed back. She held onto the rocket seat as hard as she could in order to avoid being thrown off. The star-racer passed the Trident, pushing it off course for a moment.

* * *

"YES!" The crowd cheered, going wild. Aikka gasped in excitement, leaning forward. He felt an intense stare on him and glanced back at Canaan. The alien prince sat back, a frown on his face. While he wore that small mask he was mentally cheering at the top of his lungs for Eva.

* * *

Eva noticed a series of turns coming up, so she deactivated the hyper drive, slowing down so she could make the turns without crashing through a building. Toros began shooting at her, not caring if he hit a Scrub home or not. They entered a tunnel and Eva tried her best to avoid the shots in the tight space. One of the bullets hit Jordan's turret. The military boy quickly got out the fire extinguisher and put out the smoke. They entered the rocky gorge and Toros shot past them. Once he made the turn and entered the beach he sped up.

"Here goes nothing," Eva growled, activating the hyper drive once more. Eva quickly caught up to Toros and tried to pass him.

"You're gonna crash into the temple walls," Stan warned her," you must top _now_, Molly."

"I am not stopping," Eva growled. "I know Maya wouldn't have," she muttered under her breath.

"Molly, its Rick! Stop the booster drives, its too risky!" Rick shouted at her.

* * *

The spectators looked out at the gate, filled with feelings of nervousness and anxiousness.

"_Come on Eva,"_ Aikka gasped, watching Eva fly next to Toros, the two of them neck-in-neck.A part of him was cheering Eva on, telling her to go faster and win, but another part was shouting at her to stop driving before she killed herself.

* * *

"Molly, do it!" Rick ordered. Eva went to press the button but froze, tightening her hand into a fist.

"I can't stop yet," she growled.

"No Molly!" Rick shouted. As they neared the finish line, Toros stopped his hyper drive and Molly sped past him. Just before she entered the stadium she stopped the hyper drives and quickly popped up the hull of the star racer, slowing it down. She turned it, avoiding the temple wall and hovering to a stop. Toros sped past her and the blades of his ship sunk into the concrete wall. Eva made the wheels pop out and she stopped the Arrow III bringing up a cloud of dust. The crowd became silent as the gong sounded, waiting for the dust to clear. When it was gone and they saw the Earth star-racer perfectly fine, the crowd let out huge cheers of joy. Eva opened the glass to the cock-pit and stared at the crowd in amazement. She placed a hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The winner is the Earth Team!" The judges announced.

"Alright!" Rush shouted, hugging two random aliens.

"Good job, Molly," Aikka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Prince Aikka," Canaan warned.

"I am allowed to offer at least one 'congratulations' to the winner," Aikka replied, smiling at the Earth girl. He stood up and stared at her for a moment more before nodding and walking away. _"Thank you Eva. I'll see you on Oban."_

Jordan climbed through the hatch that lead to the cockpit and smiled at everyone.

"Toros has five victories and is, therefore, qualified for Oban!" The judges shouted, calling the fans to silence.

"The Earth Team has three victories and must, therefore, wait for the next race between prince Aikka and Spirit," another judge informed them. Aikka froze and looked back at the judges in shock.

"But the humans just beat the best racer!" Rush protested. Several aliens agreed with him and 'booed' the judges.

"If prince Aikka wins, Earth will qualify for Oban. A victory for Spirit would create a tie in his favor and disqualify the Earth team from Oban!" the judges shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jordan shouted in protest.

"Oh man…" Eva groaned, "Please, Aikka…win!"

The alien in question turned to look at Toros and his racer. The giant Crog made eye contact with the prince and narrowed his golden eyes. Aikka was sure that if a Crog's mouth was shown, Toros would be smirking. _"Oh no…"_

* * *

"You know that prince Aikka will probably loose on purpose, right?" Jordan huffed as they sat down to watch the race. "It's just so the Crogs can win. Everybody knows that the Nourasians are in the Crogs' pocket."

"Please don't start with that again, Jordan," Eva huffed, rubbing her head.

"Believe in prince charming all you want, but I saw them together," Jordan argued.

"Like I said, Aikka's business is his business," Eva sighed.

"We now welcome Aikka, prince of Nourasia!" The judges shouted. G'dar crawled out of the entryway and the spectators cheered for him. Aikka looked up and caught Eva's eye. Eva smiled and waved to him, secretly blowing him a kiss. Aikka stared at her for a moment longer before looking away, his eyes closed and his mouth in a frown.

"_Please, Eva! Don't look at me like that…it only makes this harder,"_ Aikka frowned, thinking back to what Canaan had ordered him. _"Just know that I truly do love you…I'm sorry."_

"Huh?" Eva gasped in shock. _"Why would he ignore me like that…?"_

"Challenged by Spirit; Ambassador of the Fills!" the judges announced. Eva watched Spirit walk out onto the pedestal and took a deep breath, praying for Aikka to win.

On the other side of the Stadium, Toros wrapped his arm around Canaan's neck, glaring at him. "I hope you have made things clear for your young master," he growled.

"I have, prince Aikka will…do as you requested," Canaan nodded.

"Good," Toros nodded "Earth needs to be taught a lesson."

Eva and Jordan watched the screen as the two racers sped off. Aikka trailed behind Spirit, getting farther and farther behind.

"Look at that, he's not even trying. I fucking knew it," Jordan hissed. "The _honest_ prince isn't even pretending to race."

"That's not possible," Eva protested. "Nourasian knights have honor! He won't let me down."

"Believe all you want, but this race is fixed, in Spirit's favor," Jordan huffed, turning back to the screen.

* * *

G'dar screeched and tried to speed up but Aikka reigned him in. "G'dar! Calm down! This is not our day for victory," he sighed. G'dar let out a screech of protest. "I know how you feel. We are betraying our friends, Eva, and most importantly, ourselves," Aikka sighed. "But this will _not_ continue! This race ends here!" He declared, placing a hand on G'dar's shell. **"Um sekai G'dar wakar."** G'dar gladly sped up, flying next to Spirit.

* * *

"I told you!" Eva gasped, standing up in excitement. "Go Aikka!"

"What is this treachery," Toros growled.

"I-I don't know," Canaan breathed, watching Aikka in confusion.

* * *

Spirit flew back and forth, preventing Aikka from passing him.

"You fight well Spirit, but today I must win," Aikka stood up and grabbed an arrow, aiming it at Spirit. "For myself, my people…and for Eva," he breathed, **"Um sekai nurama sefar!"** A blue light surrounded the tip of his arrow. He released the arrow and it flew in front of Spirit, bursting into a bright light. The shape-shifting alien screeched slightly and slammed into a wall, tumbling onto the ground before he rolled to a stop, unconscious and defeated.

* * *

"Prince Aikka wins!" the judges announced.

"I knew it! I told you Jordan! Aikka didn't let me down!" Eva cheered, jumping up and down. G'dar flew into the stadium and Aikka bowed to them. The judges each held up a tentacle like hand, silencing the crowd.

"The teams selected for the Grand Finale on Oban are, the Crogs with five victories! The Nourasians with four victories! And the Earth Team with three victories!"

"We're going to Oban!" Eva cheered.

Aikka sighed in relief but frowned when he realized what exactly he had done. _"Eva…I'm sorry for everything,"_ he muttered in his head.

"Crossing the Crogs was a most deadly mistake," Toros growled. "This day will not be forgotten." Toros turned away from Canaan and began walking off.

"Colonel, wait!" Canaan protested, running after him.

"You know, this guy's okay," Jordan smirked. "And who knows, I may start to hate him a little less." Stan and Koji cheered together.

"Glad you're finally seeing him in the way he deserves," Eva smirked, nodding her head. Her cheeks became pink as she thought of how she would congratulate Aikka, as well as thank him. Rick watched her and smiled, nodding in approval.

"Rick, I haven't felt this great in years," Don smiled. "Not since you won your first Grand Prix back on Earth, remember?"

"Yeah," Rick nodded softly.

"You've certainly changed that girl, I couldn't have done it," Don smiled, walking away. Rick smiled and stood up, remembering all his past victories, a smile of content washed over his face.

"I guess its time…"

* * *

Eva decided to stop by and thank Rick before she went to see Aikka, but she was surprised when his room was empty. "What's this?" she muttered, picking up a stone with a strange symbol on it. She ran out of the hangar and up to Stan and Koji. "Have you guys seen Rick? I can't find him anywhere."

"Yeah, I think he walked out about half an hour ago," Koji nodded.

"He had his backpack with him," Stan added.

"Thanks," Eva sighed, running off. On the way she passed Aikka and smiled. "Aikka, thank you, and congratulations," she told him as she ran past him.

"That's it?" Aikka asked in shock. Eva rolled her eyes and quickly ran back over to him, kissing him.

"I gotta stop my coach from leaving!" Eva told him, running off again.

"Good luck!" Aikka shouted after her, watching her go. _"And I mean in Oban…not with your coach."_

* * *

Eva approached the large crowds surrounding the egg shaped pods. "Rick! Rick where are you?" She shouted, looking around.

"Great race, Molly!" Satis smiled, walking up to her. "You've changed so much that I can hardly recognize you," he complimented, stroking his beard.

"I'm looking for Rick, have you seen him?" Eva asked.

"Yes I have, he's heading back to Earth," Satis nodded.

"To Earth?"

"Yep, he's right over there," Satis nodded, pointing to the man. Rick was on a ramp that entered one of the pods.

"Rick!" Eva gasped, running up to him. "Rick! Where are you going? We're on our way to Oban! You can't leave now!" Eva protested.

"I taught you everything I know little mouse, racing's over for me," Rick shrugged.

"But Rick…" Eva muttered.

"Ship's ready to take off!" a scrub announced.

"Its time for me to think about my new life," Rick smiled, ruffling her hair "You'll do just fine without me." As he walked away Eva grabbed his bag.

"No!" She shouted. "You're like my big brother, you can't leave me!"

"Molly, I have to," Rick sighed.

"Eva! My name is Eva!" she told him firmly "And you can't leave. You're the only person on the Earth team that knows my secret. And…out of everyone, I'm closer to you."

"Yes, but you're closet with the prince," Rick smiled.

"Yeah but…even I'm beginning to have my doubts," Eva muttered sadly. "He almost lost on purpose today."

"Don't' worry little mouse, you'll do fine, everything will work out," Rick smiled, ruffling her hair once more.

"I'm still not letting you go," Eva pouted.

"If I go to Oban, you have to promise me something," Rick sighed, crouching in front of her, so he could look her in the eye.

"What?" Eva asked.

"I get to intimidate your boyfriend, and if he hurts you, I can hurt him," Rick smirked. Eva hesitated before nodding.

"Are you coming?" the scrub asked.

"Nah, sorry," Rick smiled, placing a hand on Eva's back and leading her off.

"Thank you, Rick!" Eva smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No problem, Eva," Rick smiled. They turned around and were both shocked to find Don.

"I thought you were leaving," Don muttered in slight shock.

"What can I say," Rick sighed, placing a hand on Eva's head. "I'm a sucker for a cute face." Eva giggled and hugged him once more.

"Well, we must get going, our ship will arrive soon," Don nodded.

"I'm ready for Oban!" Eva cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Little mouse, wake up," Rick called softly. Eva's eyes tightened and she buried her face in her arms. "Come on, little mouse, we've arrived. Don't you want to take in the site?" he asked quietly. Eva groaned and rolled around, turning her back to him. "Alright, you leave me no choice," Rick sighed. He grabbed the girl and swung her over his shoulder.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Eva shouted.

"Waking you up," Rick smirked, setting her down.

"Is Jordan okay?" Eva asked in shock, seeing the gunner.

"He's fine, just asleep," Rick assured her.

"That idiot could sleep through an earthquake," Eva giggled. She took in the surroundings, noticing that they were in the hangar for the Arrow III. "How did we get here?

"Dunno, woke up and we were here," Rick shrugged. Eva looked around and noticed light coming in from the ceiling. She walked over to the Arrow III and looked up, seeing black bark and ruby red leaves, along with leaves that were light pink.

"There's something up there, trees, and birds," Eva commented.

"Well, let's go check it out Molly," Rick smiled. Eva nodded and followed him to a set of stairs. They walked up it and came to an area that reminded Eva of a building that had been overrun with plants. Trees with black bark and red tinted leaves were everywhere. There was also dark red on the floor that was a cross between grass and moss. "Up here, little mouse," Rick called. Eva followed him up another set of stairs, and outside. Eva rushed to the edge of the balcony and sighed happily.

"Wow…look at all these planets," she smiled. She held her hands up and took a deep breath. "Hello Oban! Prepare to meet Molly!" She smiled.

"And Rick!" The tall man added with a smirk. Eva looked back at him and giggled.

"I'd be careful if I were you, young lady," Don warned. The two looked over at him. The racing manager was standing farther from the edge than Eva and had a pair of binoculars on his face. "It's a pretty long drop." Rick walked over to the edge and peered over at the same time as Eva. The ex-pilot expertly grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back, taking a step back at the same time.

"Let's stay away from the edge of the pod," Rick suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Eva nodded. "We're miles away from the ground! What kind of place is this?"

"Until know, everything we've learned about Oban has been far beyond our knowledge and understanding," Don said in wonder. "For centuries scientists have said that the center of our universe was a black hole. A black hole! Does this look like a black hole to you?" He asked with a smile. "Oban is amazing." Eva nodded in agreement and turned around, looking at the giant floating temple in the center of the circle of pods.

"Oban…and the Ultimate Prize," Eva breathed, taking it all in.

"I can tell right now, we're in for one hell of a race," Rick muttered.

* * *

Once the pods had landed the group set out across the bridge, making the trek to the large temple.

"Where is everyone?" Jordan asked, looking around.

"Well…you snooze, you loose," Eva shrugged.

"They're loss," Rick muttered. Something on the ground caught the eye of Stan, Koji, and Don, making the stop and see what it was. Rick glanced down at it but shrugged it off. The three of them passed through the entryway.

"Hey there! Anybody home?" Jordan shouted, hearing a slight echo.

"Spooky," rick whistled, unimpressed.

"Okay, this place is giving me the creeps," Jordan shivered.

"Come on Jordan, at least _pretend_ that you're not a fucking wimp," Eva huffed, walking inside.

"Hey! I am _not_ a wimp!" Jordan shouted at her, following inside.

"Could have fooled me," Rick shrugged, walking past the door. As soon as he had cleared the entryway, a stone door began sliding down before the others could get to them.

* * *

"Molly! Jordan! Rick! Can you hear me?" Don shouted, pounding on the door. Koji attempted to lift the door but it was no use.

"It won't budge!" Koji grunted, taking his hands off of the rock.

"I'm sure the tools that we brought can open it," Stan offered.

"Forget it," Don sighed. "We're not dealing with natural forces. We're going back to the module," he declared, walking in the opposite direction.

"But, sir," Stan protested.

"Molly and Jordan re the Avatar's guest, and Rick managed to sneak inside just in time. They haven't been locked in, we've simply been locked out," Don explained. "Besides, Rick's there, he can handle them and make sure they stay out of trouble."

* * *

"Maybe we should have waited by the door," Jordan muttered.

"We can always go back if you're scared," Rick teased.

"I-I'm not scared," Jordan muttered.

"Yeah right," Eva smirked, rolling her eyes, "besides, we need to see what we're up against. They walked through a doorway and gasped in awe at the sight. It was filled with red leaved trees and all sorts of flowers. There was a flock of green and white birds flying through the air.

"I'm really starting to like this place," Eva smiled.

"Don't get too comfortable, little mouse," Rick advised. Eva laughed and ran over to a small fountain next to a tree. The tree had pink tulips hanging from it. Eva sighed and sniffed the flower, taking in the scent.

"I could stay here forever," Eva sighed in bliss.

"What did I just tell ya," Rick muttered.

"Sorry," Eva giggled. Rick looked around and noticed that Jordan was staring at a large crab like creature. Rick placed a hand on him and shook his head.

"Don't overreact," Rick warned him. The bug turned around and looked at them, screeching and making a warped humming noise.

"Oh wow…is that one of the racers?" Eva asked in shock.

"I would rather not find out," Jordan whimpered.

"This is what I'm talking about, this thing is probably an herbivore and you're freaking out," Eva huffed, shaking her head.

"Come on, let's go," Rick told them, walking along the stone path. He had a hand on both of their shoulders, leading them, they walked through the grass and the giant crab followed them.

"It's following us," Jordan whispered urgently.

"It was probably going the same way that we are but stopped for a snack," Rick reasoned.

"And if it's trying to corner us and eat us?" Jordan hissed.

"Jordan! Will you stop overreacting to everything?" Eva huffed.

"Sorry for being on alert," Jordan grumbled, crossing his arms. They passed through stone pillars that had a small amount of space between them.

"We'll find out here," Rick huffed, walking through the space. The crab changed directions, going through a bigger entry way, and passing them. "See, nothing to worry about," Rick sighed, taking his hands off of them.

"I guess I did overreact, but wouldn't anyone?" Jordan asked. They walked out of the grass and saw the other racers, staring at them.

"H-Hello…" Eva chuckled nervously, waving her hand.

"We're the Earth Team," Jordan added, chuckling nervously as well.

"Glad you finally made it," A figure spoke up. The three looked over to see Aikka leaning against a tree.

"Prince Aikka!" Eva gasped, rushing over to him.

"Greetings," Aikka smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Eva smiled.

"So am I," Aikka nodded. He bowed, "Welcome to Oban."

"So, I guess you have forgiven us for shooting at you," Jordan commented. "Thanks for beating Spirit back on Alwas, it was a big help," he smiled, holding out his hand. "Put 'er there pal!"

"I have long since forgiven Molly," Aikka stated, "but _you_, on the other hand, I am not so ready to forgive."

"I understand why you're mad, but you've forgiven the little mouse, so why not Jordan?" Rick asked.

"Rick!" Eva hissed. "Don't call me that in front of him," she growled, punching his side. Rick smirked and caught her hand, pushing her away.

"Because, he did not just hurt my mount, he hurt my _friend_," Aikka answered. "So tell me, how's your cheek," he smirked, causing the dual-haired boy's blood to boil. Jordan growled, turning his hands into fists. Aikka responded by turning his body, ready to slide into a fighting stance, or grab his dagger if necessary.

"They got into a fight?" Rick asked in shock.

"From what Jordan told me, he started it. He followed Aikka, told the prince to stay away from me, and they got into a fight," Eva answered. "I don't think Jordan managed to land a hit on Aikka."

"That he did not," Aikka smirked.

"You wanna go, frog prince?" Jordan shouted.

"Enough!" Eva shouted, stepping between them. She brought all the attention on them for a moment. She laughed nervously upon seeing them, and stepped back, hiding herself behind Rick.

"You really are a little mouse," Rick sighed, ruffling her hair. The racers turned their attention back to each other, continuing their conversations.

"Stop it…" Eva muttered, pushing away from him and crossing her arms. "Besides, all the racers look freaky," Eva shuddered. She turned to Aikka and smiled. "Anyway, can you tell us anything about the racers?"

"These are the most elite racers, the best of the best," Aikka informed them.

"We got that part," Jordan muttered.

"Alright that's it," Rick sighed, slipping his hand over Jordan's mouth. "Do you know any of these creatures?" he asked as Jordan's muffled voice shouted in protest.

"I only know of two," Aikka answered. He pointed to a floating blue alien that was wearing a glowing white dress, "That is Sul, a powerful magician. Some say that his powers are even greater than the Avatar's. I have my doubts though." He then glanced at the Crog with a scar over his left eye. "That is the notorious General Kross of the Crog Imperial."

"What happened to Toros?" Jordan asked, finally pushing Rick's arm away.

"Apparently the good colonel lost his head," Aikka answered, running his hand against his neck, "Literally. It appears that the Crogs were not happy that he lost to the Earth Team, even more so when you made it to Oban."

"But he came in first place, way ahead of everybody!" Eva gasped in shock. "And they couldn't do anything about you wining the race."

"To the Crogs, failure is not an option," Aikka answered. Kross looked at them and began to walk over to them.

"I thought that Toros was going soft," Kross growled "But to loose against you pitiful humans, I understand now, why he willingly gave his head to the Crog Imperial."

"Well I guess it just wasn't his day!" Jordan shouted. Kross's eyes narrowed and he nearly growled at Jordan. Aikka pushed Jordan back and growled slightly. Rick stepped between the three teens and the Crog.

"Why don't we just forget about it and go back to what we were each doing," he suggested, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Just back off, you don't bother us, and we won't bother you. And trust me; we don't want to bother you." Kross narrowed his eyes before stalking off.

"Whoa…How'd you do that?" Jordan gasped in awe.

"I didn't exactly have the safest upbringing, let's just leave it at that," Rick answered.

"In the name of my master, the Avatar, I welcome all of the finalists to Oban!" Satis announced, holding up a staff with a golden light orb floating on top.

"Is that Satis…?" Eva muttered, walking over the short alien. Unknown to her, she had grabbed Aikka's hand when Kross walked up to them, so she pulled him with her. Aikka had realized that she grabbed his hand the moment she did it, but he wasn't going to start protesting, who knows how much time he would be able to spend with her.

"Satis, what in the world are you doing here?" A tri-pedal robot asked. "I thought we left you on Sangrar. That's 265.4 light-years away."

"Huh? Sangrar?" Eva wondered.

"Its one of the three planets where the pre-selections were held: Alwas, Sangrar, and Darwar," Aikka explained.

"I've been promoted to spokesperson," Satis smiled, taking off his hood.

"But, how could he be on Sangrar, when he was with us in Alwas," Jordan asked.

"Your attention please, winning pilots!" Satis shouted, clapping his hand. "The first race of the finals will begin in a few minutes. There will be nine races in total, nine races where you will all race against each other at the same time!" Satis announced.

"But we must study the tracks," Ning protested. At her remark, Satis began laughing.

"Hold on, that was a normal question, what's so funny?" Rick asked.

"The nine races will each take place in a different region of Oban. The course of the race will be marked by stone gates which will have to locate, and then fly through. There will be no time for studying," Satis explained.

"Will the point system rules stay the same?" Sul questioned.

"Just to make things a bit more interesting…no," Satis smiled, stroking his beard. "Nine points for the winner, six points for second place, and three points for third place. The only people that get points are the first three racers to score. Got it?"

"That's 81 points maximum and 112 possibilities, incredible odds, but I'll still win," Ondai smirked.

"And remember, any attempt on a competitor's life is forbidden!" Satis reminded them.

"Who would do such a ridiculous thing?" Kross huffed.

"The penalty is immediate disqualification," Satis warned. Kross narrowed his eyes and let out a soft growl. "Okay everyone, if you're ready then it's off to the races!" Satis cheered, slamming his staff onto his platform. The temple began to shake almost violently. The competitors all gasped in shock as they felt the temple lift into the air and take off.

"But, my ship! My crew!" Lord Furter protested.

"Do not worry my friend, your housing modules are coming with us," Satis smiled. "Now hurry! Go get ready!" the other racers walked off as if they knew how to get back.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Skun asked, "Does the Avatar expect us to fly there? If so, he'll have to give my partners some wings." The two girls laughed at the joke.

"No of course not," Satis smiled "Just use the magical portals."

"Ah! The magical portals of course!" Furter nodded, walking off.

Rick sighed and held up his fingers for the three teens to see. "Three…two…one," he pointed at the small alien and the white creature blinked.

"Where exactly are the portals?" Furter asked.

"And there it is," Rick nodded. The three teens laughed slightly at the older man.

"He's gone!" Furter screamed in distress. "My ship! My ship!" The pirate alien ran off, waving his arms.

"I guess we have to find the portals on our own," Eva smiled. "Good luck prince Aikka."

"And you too," Aikka nodded. He lifted their hands, showing that she was still holding it. Eva's cheeks became bright pink and she looked away. "Good luck, princess," Aikka smirked, kissing her hands. Jordan growled and grabbed Eva's arm.

"We'll be waiting for you at the finish line!" He growled, dragging Eva away.

"Bye Aikka!" Eva smiled, waving goodbye. Aikka smiled and waved back.

"Okay, let's make this quick," Rick sighed, stepping in front of Aikka. "Eva has given me full permission to hurt you if you hurt her. So you better not break her heart, or you'll have me to deal with."

"And who exactly are you?" Aikka asked, suddenly defensive.

"I'm Rick Thunderbolt, and I view Eva as a little sister, so if you hurt her, you will pay," Rick warned him. Aikka's eyes widened and he stared at Rick in shock.

Thankfully, he recovered quickly "I understand," Aikka sighed.

"Good," Rick nodded, walking away.

"But please know this," Aikka said loudly, catching Rick's attention. "I will always protect Eva; no matter what I do, it'll be for her protection. I promise you that," Aikka bowed to Rick who nodded.

"Great, glad we're on the same page," Rick agreed, walking off. The Nourasian prince walked out of the arena, finding the small temple with Nourasia's symbol on it. He looked to his right and saw Rick enter his building. He sighed and walked into his small temple, pressing his hand to the portal. Before he could enter a large hand wrapped around him, the thumb and index finger crushing his neck. Aikka groaned and clawed at the hand, trying to breathe.

"What where you doing with the humans?" Kross grumbled. "A person is judged by the company they keep. And when I saw you, you were _too_ friendly to the human girl. Be careful of what you do," Kross commanded, throwing Aikka onto the ground. "You don't want to fall into the 'wrong crowd'."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aikka coughed, gripping his throat. "I came here to win, and I _shall_!"

"You will not betray us again," Kross demanded. "Do not forget the Crogs, you're true friends." Aikka weakly stood up and glared at the back of Kross's head. "Oh, and if I see you with that human girl again, she will suffer the consequences. I can't kill her, of course, so maybe a nice torture session. You will not be able to protect her forever," Kross threatened, leaving. Aikka's eyes widened and he placed a hand against his temple wall, trying to steady himself.

"Eva…I will not let Kross harm you," Aikka declared, walking into his module, while rubbing his throat.

"My prince, are you alright?" Canaan asked, racing up to him.

"I'm fine, I just have a slight tickle in my throat," Aikka lied. "The first race will start at any moment, get G'dar ready. I'm going to get a small glass of water," he ordered.

"Yes your majesty," Canaan nodded, running off.


	9. Chapter 9

"The Whizzing Arrow III is ready to go!" Koji announced. The floor lit up, splitting into three sections with a circle under the star racer.

"Come on!" Stan shouted, running to the wall. Koji followed after him but stopped when he heard a clatter behind him. His wrench had fallen out of his back pocket and onto the floor. "Koji! Leave it!" Stan shouted at him when he saw the boy hesitate. Once the ground beneath him began to sink Koji ran towards Stan. As the ground disappeared beneath his feet he jumped.

"Not so fast!" Rick shouted, grabbing a hold of the Japanese boy's hand. Rick pulled him there and huffed. "Are you crazy?"

"Sorry…we don't have many wrenches…so I didn't want to loose anymore equipment," Koji explained.

"We have five tool boxes, it's alright! We only need to worry if that's our last wrench," Stan assured him.

"Alright," Koji sighed.

"Come on you two, we've got a job to do," Rick sighed, leading them to the control room.

* * *

As the star-racer dropped, Eva felt her body lift above her head. She gripped onto the handles of the rocket seat and narrowed her eyes, pulling herself closer to the steering mechanism. She hooked her legs into the clasps, and let out a shout, "We're going too fast! Do something!"

"Push all lith. reactors to the max," Koji ordered.

"Right," Eva nodded, pressing the buttons. The racer slowed down but was still falling at a fast pace.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Rick begged.

"I don't know," Koji replied. The Arrow III slammed into a tree root, and bounced off of it. The racer continued to slam into tree roots until Eva managed to straighten the racer out.

"How is she?" Eva asked.

"The hull is okay at 90%," Koji informed her "but the boosters took a beating."

"I just won't use the boosters, no big deal, I can win this," Eva breathed. A small window appeared on the glass of the cockpit, showing Stan.

"Good job Molly," Stan smiled. "We'll fix that after the race. That is a promise."

"Thanks Stan," Eva smiled. Jordan sighed from inside his turret and kissed his grandfather's dog tags.

"Thank god…we're alive…" he sighed.

Eva looked around, trying to find the gates. "Satis said something about stone doors," Eva informed them. "Do you see anything on your scanners?"

"We don't have enough data yet, Molly. Just keep following the others," Don ordered.

"Got it," Eva nodded, spotting a pirate ship based star-racer in front of them. She moved next to it and looked at the aliens in confusion. They were tiny aliens, almost beating Satis in size. They ran around screaming, their arms waving around in terror. Jordan let out a short chuckled at them. His eyes widened as cannons came out of the ship.

"Molly! Watch out!" Jordan shouted. Eva gasped as the Arrow III was hit with a cannonball. The racer pulled back, hitting a tree root. Eva growled and sped up, catching back up with the pirate ship. Jordan began shooting at them. He shot over the heads of the aliens. The pilot of the pirate ship pulled back, allowing Eva to drive in front of him.

"Well…there's one down…" Eva muttered. She curved around the rocks and immediately noticed a floating circle made of stone. "There's one of the doors!" Eva flew through it, causing the stone door to glow yellow. Golden 'wings' pulsed out of it, fading away just as quickly.

"I think I've got something!" Koji exclaimed. "The doors emit a sonar pulsation. If I can decode it, then I may be able to create a tracker that can lead you straight to the door."

"Get to work, I need that tracker," Eva told him.

"I'm on it," Koji informed her. Eva looked in front of her and gasped, spotting G'dar.

"_It's Aikka!"_ Eva gasped happily; watching him fly through the tree roots like it was nothing.

Jordan smirked and messed with his guns, aiming at Aikka. He hummed lightly, chuckling to himself.

"Jordan! Don't do something stupid!" Eva warned her.

"Relax! I'm only keeping an eye on the prince, there's no law against that," Jordan assured her. "Besides, I think he needs a little pay back for what he did earlier."

"Are you talking about the kiss?" Eva asked in shock. "Jordan, He just kissed my hand. He was being a gentleman!"

"Molly!" Don shouted. Eva's eyes widened when she realized the communication link was still on. "We will talk about this later!"

"Oh come on, it was just a little kiss on the hand," Rick huffed over the intercom. "It's not like it was a real kiss."

"Thank you," Eva sighed.

"I do not care! We are discussing this later!" Don shouted.

"Looks like the prince just got busted," Jordan snickered.

"Shut up!" Eva hissed.

* * *

Aikka looked back to see if anyone was close by. His eyes widened when he spotted Eva's ship. _"Oh no! Please don't come any closer!"_ he begged silently, turning back. He swerved around, keeping Eva from passing him. Eva pulled up next to him and smiled at him through the glass. Aikka sighed and placed a hand on G'dar's shell. **"Um sekai G'dar shallar."** He chanted. A blue orb formed at the tip of G'dar's horn, growing larger and larger. The orb let off a large pulse that threw Eva of course enough to allow Aikka to pass through the gate before her.

* * *

"Hey! What happened to ladies first?" Eva shouted, turning around a flying through the gate.

"Seems like the prince wants to win, no matter what," Jordan smirked.

"Shut up Jordan," Eva huffed, rolling her eyes. _"Men…why do they have to be so competitive?"_

"Jordan, stop harassing her and focus on keeping you two safe," Rick ordered.

"Yes sir…" Jordan huffed, turning his turret around to look for opponents. A giant spherical object fell into the gorge, coming down with a loud crash. "What's going on?" Eva pressed a few buttons, making a screen pop up. The screen showed a giant, wooden sphere in the way. The screen zoomed in, showing a racer knocked out and trapped under some roots, pinning him to the ground. "Prince Aikka!" Eva gasped. Her heart began racing, and she sped the racer up, desperate to reach the prince. The screen showed Aikka standing up and walking over to G'dar, petting his shell.

"Aw, a prince and his pet beetle…is there a prettier sight," Jordan smirked. "…what the…" he muttered, staring at his screen in confusion.

"Molly! I absolutely forbid you to stop!" Don warned her. "You have a race to win!" Eva growled, begrudgingly beginning to speed up. She gasped as Jordan began shooting at the prince, but missed.

"Jordan! What the fuck are you doing?" Eva shouted in horror.

"You know, Molly, you should have a little more faith in your partner," Jordan smirked. "I was just repaying a debt."

* * *

Aikka breathed heavily and placed a hand on G'dar, trying to calm him down. "What was that for? Why would he shoot someone who is out of the race and defenseless…what…?" Aikka muttered, staring in shock as a giant bug creature fell out of the 'nest', dead. "He saved me…" Aikka muttered, before smirking slightly. "I guess the Earth boy isn't as bad as I thought."

* * *

"Thank you Jordan," Eva smiled.

"No problem," Jordan smiled back. "Now, focus on the race, you can check on him later!"

"Right," Eva nodded, turning back to the road. "Where _is_ everybody? Koji, do you have the location of the next gate?"

"Yeah, just gotta press a few buttons, and it should be up and running," he informed her. A small orange arrow appeared on Eva's screen, sliding around before finally settling on a location.

"I think its working!" Eva gasped. "But we're no where near the next gate!" Eva quickly turned at the fork and continued to follow the compass. Just as she was about to pass through the gate, Ning and Skun flew past her, entering the gate. "Where did they come from?" she gasped lightly. Eva growled and sped forward, spotting the next gate. The two sisters flew through it and Eva followed after, the gate crumbling to dust. "What the? Did they place in fake gates or something?"

"No," Don answered, "we lost. We came in fifth place. Sul was in first, O was second, and Kross was third. Today's race is over."

"Over?" Eva gasped in shock. "It can't be!"

"Little mouse, its over, we were in fifth, just behind Ning and Skun. We scored no points," Rick told her. "Why don't you come back to the module so Stan and Koji can fix the Arrow III."

"Alright," Eva sighed, steering the ship. _"No points is like no race at all! Damnit!"_ "I have to do better, no matter what."

* * *

"Young lady! How dare you kiss the competition!" Don shouted at her.

"Oh come on!" Eva growled, jumping out of the star-racer. "When Kross came over to us, I freaked out and grabbed Aikka's hand. I didn't notice until Aikka kissed it. He was just wishing me luck."

"You are fraternizing with the _competition_!" Don shouted.

"I'm _talking_ with my _friend_!" Eva retorted.

"Look, why don't you two just calm down, and we can talk this over in a rational way," Rick suggested.

"We have nothing to talk to about," Eva huffed. "What I do is my business!"

"I am your manager, as such, I am currently your guardian," Don replied "I have the right to ground you and keep you away from that…that…"

"That what?" Eva growled.

"Crog lapdog?" Jordan offered. Stan's eyes widened and he quickly slapped Jordan's head.

"Jordan!" Eva shouted, glaring at him. The girl huffed and let out a scream before walking towards the portal.

"And where do you think you're going?" Don shouted at her.

"I am going to see Aikka!" Eva answered. "And I am going to talk to him because he is my friend. Hell, I might even kiss him just to spite you!"

"Come on little mouse, calm down," Rick sighed.

"No Rick!" Eva shouted. "He abandoned me when I was FIVE YEARS OLD! He does NOT get to suddenly tell me what to do!"

"What is she talking about?" Koji asked.

"I have no idea," Stan responded.

"What did you just say?" Don asked in shock.

"Little mouse, calm down," Rick coaxed, grabbing her shoulders.

"No, I will not calm down," Eva hissed. "He abandoned me after my mother crashed. He put me in a hell hole and never _once_ contacted me the entire time I was there. That was _ten_ years ago. _Ten years!_ I finally break out and run away from that damn school and he doesn't even recognize me! Worst of all, he mistakes me for a boy! And then, the whole time I'm here, he's yelling at me! No matter what I do, it is _never_ good enough!" Eva huffed.

"You're my daughter…Eva…?" Don asked in shock.

"You bet I am," Eva nodded. "And I want to know, what was that bullshit you told me? You haven't seen your daughter as much as you would have liked? You never visited, you never called, and you never even wrote a fucking letter! I would have been happy if it was just a 'hello'! At least I would have had proof that you still remembered me!"

"Eva, it was s stressful time for me," Don told her quietly.

"It was a stressful time for you?" Eva asked in shock, before laughing. "What about me, okay? I was five, _five_, and my mother died in crash because her engine was leaking. Oh yeah, that's another thing. Spirit didn't kill her, her engine was leaking, and she told him to keep racing, so he did. But still, I was five years old, and my mother's star-racer crashed and _exploded,_ right in front of me. And then, to top it all off, my father drops me off at a boarding school, and doesn't contact me for years! You were stressed?" Eva asked again. "Did you ever, for one _second,_ think about me and how I felt to be abandoned by my parents, one by death, and one because he was a complete jackass!"

"Eva!" Rick shouted, grabbing her arm. "Look, I don't care what he did, but you do _not_ speak to your father like that. If you really continue, you're going to say something that can _never_ be taken back, do you really want that?"

"Why not?" Eva laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "The only thing I have to loose is Aikka. And I am _not_ letting him go. But I have given up on my father." She huffed, ripping her arm out of his grip. Eva left through the portal, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"So…Molly is Don Wei's daughter?" Jordan asked in shock. Rick sighed and took Jordan's shoulder.

"Let's leave the man alone," Rick told the three men, forcing them out of the room.

"Rick…how long have you known?" Don asked, turning to face them

"Since the race with Spirit. I figured it out on my own. But she told Aikka after the first race with Toros," Rick answered.

"So…even the competition knew before I did…" Don chuckled slightly.

"Don, it isn't your fault," Rick sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"To hell it isn't," Don sighed. "I shouldn't have abandoned her like that."

"We're just going to leave you two alone," Koji muttered, pushing Stan and Koji out of the room.

"Oh man…" Stan muttered in shock.

"So what now?" Jordan asked.

"We wait for Molly…or rather….Eva to come back and sort everything out with Don…otherwise…we'll never win a race again," Koji sighed.

"Always the pessimist," Stan sighed, clapping his shoulder. Koji groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Don Wei's daughter is Molly…Molly is Don Wei's daughter…" Jordan muttered in shock.

"Jordan, you okay?" Stan asked.

"Don Wei is Molly's father…Molly's father is Don Wei…" Jordan continued to mutter.

"I think he's broken," Koji sighed.

"Well, let's get him to our room," Stan huffed. "There's no way in _hell_ Don is going to let Jordan sleep in the same room as his daughter."

* * *

Eva leaned back and stared at the stars, glaring at them. She didn't want to face Aikka when she as upset, so she had gone to the grass next to the arena.

"What have the stars done to deserve your anger?" A voice asked from behind her. Eva hung her head back and looked at the upside down figure of prince Aikka.

"Nothing…I just need something to glare at," Eva groaned. She let her arms go limp and fell onto her back, looking at the stars.

"What happened?" Aikka asked, sitting next to her.

"Long story short, Don found out about you kissing my hand, I got mad and shouted at him…and the truth came out before I could stop it," Eva sighed. "Don Wei knows that he's my father."

"I see, are you feeling alright?" The prince asked.

"Yeah…I guess…I just couldn't take it anymore. He was trying to control me and was saying that I couldn't see you again," Eva sighed. "I know he's my dad…but he really has no right to tell me who I can and can't see when he doesn't know I'm his daughter."

"I can see how that would be frustrating," Aikka nodded. The two lapsed into comfortable silence, staring at the stars. "Eva..."

"Yes…?"

"I just want you to know that I truly do love you," Aikka smiled sadly, looking at her. Eva sat up and stared at him in slight shock.

"I love you too Aikka, but…what's wrong?" Eva asked, suddenly worried.

"Please know, that no matter what I do, it's all to protect you," Aikka asked.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked. Aikka didn't respond to her. "Aikka, you're really freaking me out."

"I'm sorry," Aikka muttered kissing her. Eva wrapped her arms around his neck before he could run away. She deepened the kiss, shocking the prince a little. "Eva, please…don't make this harder…" Aikka begged, separating from her.

"No…" Eva whispered "I don't want to let you go." She pulled him in for another kiss. Her emotions ran wild as Aikka deepened the kiss, not wanting to let go either. Eva fell on her back, Aikka hovering over her. Out of no where Aikka was pulled off of Eva.

"Prince I think its time you went back to your module," Rick told him. "I need to speak with Eva."

"Yes, sir," Aikka nodded. "I will see you tomorrow Eva." He bowed to the Earth girl and walked away.

"Alright, I know you're sad, but you can't do this just to spite your father," Rick sighed. Eva sat up and glared at the ex-pilot.

"What's the big deal, Aikka and I are in love," Eva huffed, crossing her arms. "And I don't want to let him go, I don't want to loose him as well."

"Look, I know things are hard," Rick sighed, sitting next to her. "But you have to deal with your demons. Meaning, you have to go back to that module, and confront your father."

"I don't have to speak to him," Eva huffed.

"Look, I know what you're going through," Rick sighed. "My dad left my mom before my little sister was even born. When I was 16, she died from disease and we were sent to my dad. He tried controlling our life…and my sister went down a really dark road." He looked at the stars, deep in thought.

"What happened?" Eva asked quietly, curling into a ball.

"She did everything she could to spite him. She dyed her hair, got tattoos," Rick answered. Eva flinched and placed a hand on the star on her cheek. "After that, she got a boyfriend, who was a really bad influence on her. She drank, did drugs, and eventually got pregnant. The baby was the last straw for my dad, and he hit her and told her to get rid of it. My sister committed suicide," A tear fell down his cheek, and he sighed, taking off his sunglasses to rub his eyes. "My father said that I was the reason she committed suicide because she was my sister, and I should have taken better care of her. The next day, I left. Eva, I don't want you to end up like that, you have to make things right," Rick told her, turning to look at her. Eva's eyes widened when she saw his pale grey eyes. "Come on, let's talk to your father," Rick smiled, slipping on his glasses.

"Alright…" Eva sighed, standing up.

* * *

"Well, I'm shocked that you came back this soon," Don muttered, when Eva entered the office.

"Rick talked some sense into me," Eva told him.

"That should have been my job," Don sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Eva, I truly am sorry for abandoning you."

"Why did you do it?" Eva asked. "We could have gotten through her death together."

"When I lost her…my world was destroyed…I completely fell to pieces. Maya was the love of my life…she was an amazing pilot. I pushed her to compete in the first interplanetary race. In just a few years, she had become a legend; the first pilot to ever win all three league titles. I knew this would be the crowning achievement in her career. The made it to the finals with ease, completely oblivious to the dangers around her, that was a part of her charm. But the race took its toll…I could feel it," Don answered. "Her final opponent was Spirit…and he had the reputation of being a very aggressive pilot. I tried to tell her not to compete; I tried to warn her about the dangers of racing against Spirit. Naturally…she wouldn't listen. I failed to stop her.

"I was…and I continued to be a danger to those that I loved. I couldn't have you near me…I couldn't risk harming you as well. Every time I looked at you, I was reminded of Maya, my heart couldn't take it. I wanted to stop the pain in my heart and I acted before I could think," Don sighed, staring at his daughter.

"That seems to run in the family," Eva smirked lightly. "But why…why did you never call, or visit, or even write?"

"I was a shadow of my former self," Don muttered "A man with no name…and no past."

"A few years later, that man managed a racing team, the best on Earth! Did you think that I didn't know? EVERYONE KNEW!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Why didn't you come get me then, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I still couldn't face you," Don apologized. "I was the one that destroyed your mother…and our family." Eva growled and turned away, her fists shaking.

"I always saw you in the magazines and on the news…I just told myself that you were just too busy to visit me. I was _so_ proud of you, and _so _proud to be your daughter," Eva sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek. "I got it in me the idea of becoming a pilot, and then I waited like an idiot for the day you would suddenly drop from the sky without warning. The other children thought I was an orphan…and they were right! I had no one!"

"I'm so sorry," Don sighed.

"To hell you are!" Eva shouted. "The day I finally managed to run away from school, you didn't even recognize me! I broke my neck for you for so many races! What a joke! To you, I didn't even exist!"

"Eva, I really am sorry. And I realize that no amount of apologizing can ever make up for what I've put you through. But I will try, I will do everything I can to make it up to you," Don promised.

"I'm sorry for lying, I tried to tell you when you first saw me, but you walked away to yell at that mechanic over the phone. I said it, but you never heard it," Eva sighed."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked for your name? Why did you lie?" Don asked.

"I thought that you were going to send me back, and I panicked. One of the workers had a pinup poster with the name Molly, so I blurted the name out before I could say anything else," Eva explained. "And I tried to tell you after the race with Spirit, and tell you the truth about mom's crash, but you said all those things, and I got so mad that I said any harmful thing I could think of. I'm sorry," Eva sighed, holding her arm.

"I don't blame you," Don sighed, standing up "I'm sorry for constantly yelling at you, but in my defense, you should have listened to what I was saying. However, in your defense, the anger and disobedience was expected."

"So, is everything water under the bridge now?" Eva asked.

"I'm willing to put it behind us, if you are," Don nodded.

"Agreed," Eva smiled, hugging him. Don smiled, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her back. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Eva," Don smiled.

* * *

"Now that's a touching moment," Rick smiled, walking away from Don's office.


	10. Chapter 10

Eva smiled as she walked out of the modules and looked down at the landscape. Jordan ran up to her, looking out and the red leaved trees.

"Oh wow…!" Eva gasped in delight. Jordan ran up to her and looked over the landscape as well.

"I can't believe this," He gasped in shock. "We were just in a desert, and now…it's a forest, how could the terrain change like that?"

"Koji said that Oban is much larger than our sun, and the sun is pretty big. I'm not all that surprised, we're bound to see all sorts of interesting climates," Eva smiled. She started walking down the steps. "Come on, let's go exploring!"

"Don't you want to tell your dad first?" Jordan asked. Eva looked back at him and smiled.

"No way! He'd lock me in my room if he found out I wanted to explore," Eva laughed. "Let's go!" She ran back up to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the steps. Jordan sighed and smiled, walking next to her.

* * *

"It's a different region but they're still as many temples," Eva smiled, looking around.

"Yeah, but whoever built them is long gone," Jordan nodded. Eva smiled and ran over to the pond. She jumped onto a stone and continued to hop from stone to stone to get to the small island in the center. "Eva! Wait!" Jordan shouted, hopping on the stones as well. He slipped on one and fell into the river. Eva turned around to look at him and giggled.

"Come on, Jordan!" Eva smiled. Jordan huffed and wadded through the waist deep water. Eva hopped onto the island, running to the temple. Jordan walked out of the pond and huffed, shaking the water off of his body.

"Like I said, the temple has been abandoned for centuries, let's get going," Jordan huffed, looking up. "Eva?" He asked, looking around for the girl. "Eva! If you don't come out, your dad is going to kill me!" He walked into the temple and climbed onto a fallen column. He heard something drop into the water and turned around in shock. He looked up at a window and saw a darkened figure dart out of his view. "Eva? Are you up there?" he shouted towards the window.

* * *

Eva walked up a staircase, looking at the stones surrounding the crumbled room. She walked over to an intricately decorated stone pillar. She saw a dusty carving and squinted trying to examine it. She reached out, brushing the dust away and stared at the carving in interest. _"I feel like I've seen this symbol before. But…where?"_ Eva thought. The earth girl heard movement behind her and turned around in shock, seeing a shadow dart behind a wall. "Jordan? Is that you?" Eva called, looking around. "This isn't funny!" She walked backwards, trying to figure out where the noises were coming from. Eva let out a scream and turned around, darting away. She slammed into Jordan and they both fell on their butts. They looked at each other in shock and Eva narrowed her eyes, standing up. "I hope you're pleased with yourself," she huffed, wiping the dust off of her jeans. "I was scared ya know!"

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked in anger, standing up. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Eva huffed and turned her head away, freezing when she heard noises again.

"I guess that wasn't you," Eva whimpered.

"What do you say we get out of here," Jordan suggested, walking backwards.

"Like as fast as possible," Eva agreed.

"Escape is pointless, you are at my mercy," A voice declared. Eva and Jordan turned on their heels in slight fear. They both had to look down to stare at the small white alien with a large tongue.

"Well…that's sorta anti-climatic," Eva muttered.

"You know, you almost scared us," Jordan huffed at the alien.

"I should have terrified you!" the alien shouted, taking out his sword which was more like a large dagger. "I am Lord Furter, master pirate and ruler of all the seas!" Jordan and Eva laughed at the alien. A swarm of small white aliens ran over to them, all of them holding weapons. They surrounded the two humans, pointing their weapons at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jordan asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Tie up these tourists, and find a deep hole to dump them in," Furter commanded.

"You can't do that! We're here to race too!" Eva protested.

"Exactly! How do you think I made it to the finals! One less team means that I'm closer to my perfect treasure, the Ultimate Prize!" Furter laughed. The crew surrounded them, closing in on them. Jordan kicked a few of them away, and smirked.

"Come on, drop your weapons and fight like a man!" Jordan challenged. A ship mate lifted a metal pipe, aiming it.

"Jordan look out!" Eva warned him. The small alien hit him with the metal pipe, knocking Jordan out. Eva rushed over to Jordan, feeling for any blood. _"At least he isn't bleeding…"_

* * *

"Hey! Let me go! Don't touch me!" Eva shouted as the small aliens dragged her. Once they stopped, Eva turned her body around to look at the hole they were standing above. One of them took a rock and tossed it in, listening for a noise. After a while, they heard a soft sound of rock hitting rock.

"Throw them in! Its perfect, no one will ever find them!" Furter laughed.

"You wouldn't do this right?" Eva asked desperately "This is all a joke, right? Besides, if you do this…we'll die! And that means you'll be disqualified!"

"I'm not taking your life; I'm just placing you in a deep hole and leaving you there. If you die, then it will be of natural causes," Furter smirked, if that was possible. He walked up to Eva and placed a hand on her cheek. Eva felt her body shiver in fear and disgust. "Farewell my beautiful mermaid, I'll have a fond memory of you when I win the Ultimate prize," Furter said softly, before walking away from her.

"You're a monster! A heartless monster!" Eva shouted.

"Thanks for the compliment," Furter bowed. "Throw them in!" Furter commanded. The small pirate aliens pulled Eva and an unconscious Jordan towards the pit. The temple began to shake and the aliens stopped, looking around in slight terror. "Why are you stopping? Complete the deed!" The temple shook once more; the walls and roof began to crack. Jordan woke up and gasped, sitting up and worming away from the pit. The pirates ran off in terror and Lord Furter growled, taking out his sword and stalking towards them. A stone about the same size as him fell in front of his path, breaking apart. Furter sighed and walked away from them, cackling. A huge rock started falling for the two and Eva somehow managed to grab Jordan and avoid the huge stone.

"Quickly, scrape the rope against the rock!" Eva commanded. Jordan nodded and followed her lead, rubbing the rope around their wrists against the rock.

"Come on, come on," Jordan urged. Both he and Eva looked up in terror as they saw a giant grey skinned creature with a black mane and a tail. The creature walked over to the two and quickly snapped their shirts in his mouth, hurrying out of the crumbling temple. It put them down gently and jumped onto a pile of rubble. The creature opened its mouth and a strange humming like noise flew from its mouth, making it sound like the creature was singing. A few more creatures appeared and sang with it. The song echoed in Eva's ears, placing her in a trance. Jordan pulled his wrists apart, the rope falling to pieces. He quickly untied his legs and rushed over to Eva, snapping his partner out of her trance. "Let's get out of here before they eat us," Jordan told her.

"I don't think they'll harm us, Jordan," Eva whispered, staring at them in shock.

"I'd rather not stick around and find out," Jordan told her, running off. Eva stood still, staring at the creatures in awe. Jordan grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the sight. Jordan and Eva ran out of the temple. As they came to the pond Eva froze.

"They stopped!" She gasped.

"That means they know that we're gone! Come on!" Jordan panted, running across the pond. Eva followed him and hopped on the stones, running back to the modules.

* * *

Eva and Jordan ran up to the walls of the modules, collapsing.

"Next time you want to take a stroll, count me out," Jordan panted, trying to catch his breath. Eva looked at him and smiled, laughing. Jordan smiled back and began laughing as well, though neither of them knew the reason why they were laughing.

"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourselves," Don growled, his shoulders shaking. "We've been worried sick! Where have you two been?" Eva stood up and sighed.

"Well, we went to explore one of the temples and one of the competitors ambushed us. They planned to drop us in a deep hole but the temple began to crumble. Another alien, one that isn't competing, saved us and we ran all the way back here from that temple," Eva explained, pointing to one of the larger temples. It was relatively close to the module "I was just going to explore…but I never imagined that any of that would happen."

"Eva, next time, inform me of where you are going," Don huffed, rubbing his forehead. "And take Rick with you next time." Rick, who had been crossing by the archway, froze, staring at him in shock.

"Whoa," he protested. "I may love Eva like a little sister, but I'm not here for babysitting,"

"No arguing," Don ordered him "You are here to be her coach, and you will look after her when I cannot."

"Fine," Rick huffed, walking off.

"The second race is about to begin, get to the Arrow III," Don ordered them.

"Yes sir!" Jordan and Eva nodded, running to the ship.

* * *

Eva and Jordan ran to the star-racer, climbing in.

"We've increased the thrust reactor so you'll have less of a bumpy fall this time," Koji informed them.

"And, we've fixed the boosters, but use them sparingly; otherwise you'll be out of fuel in less than no time," Stan told them. "The races are longer on Oban."

"Right," Eva nodded, sliding onto the rocket seat.

"Most importantly, we need to get points," Don told her. "I don't' care if you get third place, but you need to get points."

"Got it," Eva nodded. "You can count on me dad," She winked, closing the glass for the cockpit.

"Is it me, or is it weird to hear Molly, or rather, Eva, call Don Wei 'dad'?" Koji asked.

"It's not just you," Stan answered.

"Good," The Japanese boy nodded, walking away from the racer.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Jordan asked Eva. Eva looked at the screen and smiled.

"Yeah," Eva nodded. "But he's right, we need points."

"Well, why don't we bring back some points," Jordan smiled. Eva nodded and gripped the handles on her steering. The lights appeared under the ship and the floor opened up, dropping the ship. Eva managed to quickly steady the racer and waited a few seconds for the tracker to point her in the right direction.

"First stone door located!" She cheered, flying off. As she saw Lord Furter's ship she smirked. Eva flew up next to pirate ship and rammed into it, passing it.

"How do you like that," She smirked.

"I have a total of five stone doors," Koji told her.

"Roger that," Eva nodded, following her compass.

"Go through this one first," Koji told her.

"Right," Eva nodded, steering the racer. She pulled up behind Aikka and smiled. The prince looked behind himself and spotted Eva's racer. The earth girl winked and blew him a kiss.

"Eva! No flirting with the competition!" Don shouted at her.

"Oh come on dad!" Eva protested. G'dar sped up, his shell white with blue designs. He flew around the upcoming temple and Eva smirked. "Not today Prince," she smirked, flying through the temple, easily avoiding the obstacles inside. She flew out, cutting the prince off.

"So long pretty boy!" Jordan smiled "I'll send you a card from the finish line!" He teased, mockingly blowing him a kiss.

"Jordan!" Don growled.

"What! _I_ was mocking him," Jordan protested.

"Just focus on protecting the ship!" Don shouted.

"Don, calm down," Rick sighed over the intercom. Eva flew through the gate and the two teens cheered. "You guys are in second place, keep up the pace and keep an eye out for the others," Rick coached.

"Sure thing!" Eva nodded.

"Stan! Koji! I just saw something!" Jordan shouted, switching the turret's side. "What is that thing…?" he breathed, looking down at the water. "Do you see anything on your scanners?"

"No, nothing," Koji answered, "but there's no way it can keep up with the Arrow III."

"Keep an eye out, and fire and the first sign of hostility," Don ordered. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Got it," Jordan nodded "I'll keep Eva safe." Eva rolled her eyes and followed Ondai through the second gate.

"Two down, three to go," Eva cheered.

"Keep up the pace, you're doing really good," Rick encouraged.

"On it!" Eva nodded, flying the racer. She caught up with Ondai, and followed him closely, staying on his tail. After a few curves she flew through the third gate.

"Only two more!" Don shouted. "You can do this! This is our chance."

"Right," Eva smirked, pulling up beside Ondai, the two battled for first place. Eva and Ondai separated, as a giant rock was in their way. _"I can do it dad. I can win this race! I'll do it, and bring mom back."_ As the rock formation ended, Eva pulled in front of Ondai, heading for the fourth gate. Out of nowhere a cannon slammed into the Arrow III, throwing Eva off course.

"Eva!" Don gasped. "Where in the world did that ship come from!?" He shouted.

"It's not fast enough to go through all the gates," Koji announced. Eva spun the ship back on course, narrowly avoiding a temple.

"You should tell _him_ that!" Jordan shouted, switching sides on the turret.

"Little Mouse, are you alright?" Rick asked.

"Fine…" Eva groaned "That hit just came out of nowhere." More cannons fired, one of them hitting the right reactor.

"They must have come straight to this location," Stan answered "It's an ambush!"

"Pardon my French," Eva growled "but no _shit_ Sherlock!"

"Watch your language!" Don scolded her.

"I think you can pardon her language at this point in time, Don!" Rick shouted at him. The cannons retreated into Furter's ship and Jordan took the opportunity to fire back. When the cannons came back up, they shot at the Arrow III. Grappling hooks sank into the hull of the ship, pulling the Arrow III to Lord Furter's pirate ship.

"Eva! Get away from there now!" Don shouted.  
"I'm trying!" Eva groaned, trying to move the ship. It only made Furter pull the ship in faster. Jordan shot at the ship, trying to get them to let go. The turret was pushed back into the Arrow III. Eva growled and quickly turned on communication between her and Lord Furter. "You'll make us both loose you idiot! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Boarding your ship! That's what pirates do, they board ships!" Furter answered. Eva growled and gasped in shock when Ning and Skun flew above Eva, shortly followed by Sul.

"We were so close…" Eva groaned, hitting her head against the handlebar. She saw Jordan carefully walk on the left reactor, slamming a metal pole into the grappling hook to try and dislodge it. The small aliens jumped onto the ship and Jordan hit them with the pole, knocking them off. He laughed and twirled the pole, looking back at Lord Furter. Jordan was slowly backed up against the cockpit glass. "Jordan!" Eva gasped, rushing over to the glass. "Don't' do anything stupid, be careful!" Eva warned him.

"Look at that my crew!" Furter laughed "His fear has turned him to stone!" The aliens and Jordan froze as a loud rumbling noise was heard. The aliens gasped in shock as a giant eel jumped out of the water.

"Eva! Turn now!" Jordan shouted. Eva nodded and ran to her rocket seat, quickly jumping on it. She turned the two ships, the eel barely missed them. Eva's eyes darted around wildly, looking for the eel. She gasped as the eel jumped out in front of her. Eva quickly leaned to the side, causing the grappling hooks to dislodge, tearing a part of the hull out. Eva managed to steer out of the way, but the eel jumped on Furter's ship. After a few moments, the ship surfaced, floating on the water.

"M-My ship…" Furter gasped. Jordan ignored them and jumped into the Arrow III, going back to his turret. Eva growled and caught up to O, who was following Muir. Muir passed through the gate, making it glow. When O passed through it, it crumbled to pieces.

"Damnit…" Eva growled, "No more points again." She looked at the cockpit glass and sighed, turning around.

"Eva, what are you doing?" Don asked.

"I'm not being cruel," Eva answered. As soon as they passed over Furter's ship, she spun it, causing the small aliens to fall off. "Well…not _that_ cruel. I wasn't going to make them swim several miles back to their ship."

"Well, you can't say she isn't nice," Rick sighed.

"Just get back to the module," Don ordered her softly.

"I'm on my way," Eva nodded, turning around once more.

* * *

Eva sighed, opening the glass to the cockpit. She looked over and saw her dad staring at her angrily, his arms crossed.

"It was a bad day," she stated sadly.

"Let's get one thing straight first," Don told her, "I am not speaking to you as your father; I'm speaking to you as your racing manager."

"Yes sir," Eva nodded.

"Alright, then it was _another_ bad day," Don scolded. "Almost winning wasn't enough! We came to win, but we aren't going to be able to do so without points. At this rate, we aren't even going to get on the scoreboard." Eva climbed down the ladder, sighing.

"As long as we can still fly, we still have a chance," Eva told him; walking over to him "I refuse to believe it's the end of the world."

"Your mother used to say that," Don sighed.

"I guess I take after her in more ways than one," Eva smiled sadly.

"Now I am speaking as your father," Don sighed "Are you alright?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Eva nodded.

"Good," Don nodded "Get some sleep," he ordered, walking away.

"You really okay, little mouse?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eva nodded, walking away while running her fingers through her hair.

* * *

Eva lay in the hammock, her back to the yellow curtain.

"Eva? You awake?" Jordan asked, looking at the curtain. Much to Don's dismay, there wasn't enough rooms in the Module, and Rick said it was a better way for them to bond, so Jordan continued to share a room with Eva.

"No, I'm asleep," Eva answered back.

"Are you still worried about Don Wei?" Jordan asked.

"No," Eva shook her head. "I'm just beginning to realize how tough Oban really is. I might never see my mom again…" she muttered softly.

"Hey, don't worry Eva," Jordan smiled, sitting up. "Just because your mom is dead doesn't mean that she still isn't with you in spirit. Just imagine when we return to Earth with the Ultimate Prize. All the big shots will welcome us and our families will be happy to see us again." He waited for a response and stared at the curtains "Eva?" he asked quietly. He smiled and laid back, falling asleep.

Unknown to them, a light filled the room in the middle of the night. It formed a womanly figure with long pink hair. She walked over to Eva's hammock and turned off the lamp. "Listen to him, my darling," Maya smiled, stroking Eva's hair, "I am never away from you. I will always be by your side." Maya leaned down and gently kissed Eva's forehead. She walked over to Jordan and smiled, stroking his hair. "Look after my daughter for me, young Jordan." Maya placed her hand on his chest; her hand began to glow softly and Jordan's face scrunched up into an expression of pain. She left the room before either of them woke up. Maya walked into Don's office/bedroom, and walked over to his bedside. "Please don't be too hard on her, she's trying her best," She asked, kissing his cheek. Next she visited Rick and her red eyes widened when she saw that he was still awake.

"Who are you?" Rick asked, staring at the glowing spirit in shock. Maya kneeled next to his bedside.

"Rick…you've been through so much, please be the brother I could never give her," Maya requested.

"Maya…I can't believe I've forgotten your face. You were everywhere," Rick sighed.

"It's not your fault," Maya smiled, placing a hand on his outer shoulder. It glowed softly but Rick never noticed the pain. "People are forgotten and others move on. Please tell me that you'll do as I requested."

"I'll make sure to protect her from anything that I can," Rick nodded.

"Thank you," Maya smiled, kissing his forehead. "Go to sleep, you need your rest." With that said, she disappeared in a dim flash, leaving dimming orbs behind. The orbs quickly flew out of his window and Rick watched them enter the Nourasian module. He rolled up his sleeve and stared at his right shoulder, taking in the large symbol that covered the most upper part of his arm.

Maya's spirit quickly flew through the alien module, trying to find Aikka's room. Once she found him fast asleep she smiled and formed her body, walking over to him. She leaned over him and smiled, stroking his hair, which was let loose from his topknots. She didn't expect Aikka's eyes to snap open at the simple touch.

"Who are you?" Aikka asked, reaching under his pillow to grab his dagger.

"I am not an enemy," Maya assured him. Aikka blushed and lowered his dagger, staring at the woman in slight awe.

"I can tell that you shall not harm me," he whispered. "You remind me of Eva…"

"I should," Maya giggled. "I'm her mother, and I'm here to make a request of you."

"What is it that you ask of me," Aikka asked, bowing his head.

"Look after my daughter for me. Please protect her. I know you're in a tight spot with Kross, but you need to do whatever is needed to protect her more in the long run," Maya begged.

"I have already told her that no matter what I do it's all to protect her," Aikka assured her. "So, I'll make the promise to you, I will protect her, no matter what."

"Good," Maya smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for protecting my daughter." Her hand trailed down Aikka's shoulder. Aikka felt a slight burning sensation as Maya's hand glowed and gasped in pain. "You are a brave knight, I know you can do it," She quickly kissed his forehead and disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"My prince! Are you alright?" Canaan asked, rushing into Aikka's room. Without thinking, Aikka covered his left shoulder, nodding quickly.

"I'm fine, I was just visited by a goddess," Aikka answered.

"A spirit visited you?" Canaan asked in shock. "This can only be a good sign," he nodded, bidding the prince goodnight. Aikka turned on his small beside lantern and walked over to the mirror in his room. He stared at the mark on the back of his left shoulder. It was a silver crescent moon. There was a golden sun that had eight points. The top and bottom points touched the top and bottom of the crescent moon. Inside the sun was a yellow circle, all the points touched the edge of the circle. It was roughly the size of two fists, making it a rather large mark.

"What does this mark mean…?" Aikka muttered to himself "I'll have to look it up tomorrow," he sighed, turning off the lantern and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Alright, I don't believe this is too much to ask, but if you've favorited the story or followed it, the very _least_ you could do is review it. I love getting reviews just as much as the next author. But it bugs me when I've already posted 9 chapters, and a few people have already faved and followed this story, but only one person will review. And that one person is anonymous So please, if your reading the story, the least you could do is send in a small review that said 'I love it, keep it up', or something like that. Even telling me 'update' would be better than nothing. I'm already finished with this story, which is how I've been able to update at a chapter a day, but I'd hate to force a review limit in order for you guys to get the next chapter. So please, if you've faved, or followed it, just _please_ review it, its common courtesy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Eva's eyes flew open when a strange noise floated to her ears. She slid off of her hammock and peered between the curtains. She smirked when she saw that Jordan was still asleep. "You can sleep through anything," she chuckled softly. The Earth girl walked over to a large crack in her wall and squeezed through it, keeping a firm hand on the edge of the stone. Eva looked down and the region before her, seeing giant lily pads that were swaying in the breeze. "Another earthquake," she muttered.

"It's Oban-quake actually," Jordan smirked, poking his head out of his square window. "Good thing we're not on the ground for this one," he yawned loudly and pulled back into the room. Eva looked down and the lily pad jungle. She was about to return to the room when she heard a faint noise.

"Do you hear that?" She gasped. "It's those creatures again!"

"Oh great," Jordan huffed, looking out the window, "Let them eat somebody else."

"It's strange, the tremor didn't scare them," Eva smiled softly "They sound peaceful, almost happy."

"Whatever," Jordan sighed, shaking his head as he went back inside. Eva smiled and listened to the singing. In the far off distant something shot out of the sky, leaving a trail of clouds.

"Oh wow…" She whispered in shock.

"Come on," Jordan huffed, walking up behind her. He grabbed her wrist "Get back inside before you catch a cold." He pulled her inside and they both gasped when Eva hit his chest. Jordan let out a sharp hiss of pain and pushed her back into the room, holding his chest.

"Are you alright?" Eva asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah…I must have pulled a muscle fighting off Furter and his aliens during the race yesterday," Jordan nodded, rubbing the front of his right shoulder. "I guess it's acting up or something," He breathed, trying to calm the burning sensation.

"Alright," Eva shrugged "Well, I'm going to get dressed, so please get out of my side of the room," she requested, gently pushing him past the curtains. Jordan took off his tank top and looked down at his chest, seeing a strange mark. It was a silver crescent moon. There was a golden sun that had eight points. The top and bottom points touched the top and bottom of the crescent moon. Inside the sun was a yellow circle, all the points touched the edge of the circle. It was roughly the size of two fists, making it a rather large mark. Jordan rushed to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the fountain.

"Where did this come from…?" He muttered to himself in shock.

* * *

Aikka quickly grabbed a book about symbols and flipped through the pages.

"What are you looking for, prince?" Canaan asked, walking up behind him.

"I saw something in my dream, I just wanted to know what is meant," Aikka shrugged.

"What did you see?" Canaan questioned.

"It was nothing," Aikka answered. He froze slightly, his eyes widening, before beginning his search again. "I can find it on my own," He told Canaan.

"Very well," Canaan nodded. "The race starts in a few minutes, so perhaps you should hold off the search and get G'dar ready," he suggested. Aikka sighed and nodded, closing the book. He quickly took it back to his room, not wanting Canaan to see what he was looking for. _"What happened? My mouth acted on its own. Canaan could have helped me."_

* * *

Eva and Jordan walked up to the star-racer and looked back at each other. "Are you sure you're fine?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Jordan nodded "I told you, I just pulled a muscle. A little massage and its all gone." He walked up his ramp and closed the door to the turret track. Eva shrugged and climbed up the ladder, pausing when she saw Don.

"Good morning, dad," she greeted. "Any special requests today?"

"In the middle of this everlasting misfortune, we have only one consolation," Don spoke up, "Sul is the only competitor that has scored more than once, making him the leader. If we can get points…"

"I understand," Eva nodded.

"I begging you to get at least third place," Don sighed "We haven't come this far just to loose."

"Right," Eva nodded, climbing up to the cockpit. "I'll make you proud." She smiled, and closed the glass to the cockpit. "I won't let you down dad…" The lines on the floor glowed, signaling the start of the race. The floor dropped open and Eva fell to the jungle below. She quickly stabilized the racer and flew forward. The compass spun around, trying to locate the doors. "Any sign of the gates?" she asked.

"There are a total of six gates, but the first three are really close together, so be careful," Koji warned her.

"On it," Eva nodded, looking for the gates. "I see the first three!" She announced, flying for the gates. Ahead of her, Kross rammed into Furter, throwing him off course. Eva was the second person to fly through the gate and she quickly passed the second one. "Two down, four to go," she breathed.

"Keep it up little mouse," Rick encouraged her. "So far so good."

"Don't' say that!" Eva shouted at him.

"You'll jinx us!" Don warned.

"Sorry, just trying to give some encouragement," Rick apologized. Eva flew down, and began approaching the third gate. She gasped as something slammed into her racer. She turned on the edge and let Muir pass her, growling.

"We're jinxed," she huffed.

"Let me un-jinx us," Jordan smirked, firing at Muir's ship. Muir's ship screeched and moved out of the way, letting Eva pass him, and fly through the third gate. Muir knocked into the gate, knocking it a little of course.

"The curse has been lifted for a moment," Eva cheered.

"Focus on the race," Rick told her "There are three more gates, and you're in fourth."

"Got it, I just have to pass the third place and stay there," Eva nodded. Ning and Skun leaned to the side, flying through some tree branches. "Hold on Jordan! We've got a few speed bumps!" She flew through the roots with ease, but gasped when she saw a temple. She moved to dodge it, but the left reactor scrapped against the stone wall. "Damn…sorry guys."

"Just focus on the race, we can fix that later," Stan assured her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, blinking in shock when she saw blue, jelly like rabbits float towards her.

"Tchou-tchou, tchou-tchou," they sang.

"What are these things?" Jordan asked in shock. "They're really cute! I want one!"

"Chu-chu?" Eva asked in confusion. "AH!" She screamed as they stuck to the glass of her cockpit, still singing. She growled and spun the racer around, flinging the Tchou-Tchous off.

"Eva, you're way off course, what just happened?" Stan asked.

"I was finding Jordan a new pet, but I'm back on track," Eva assured them. She flew through the fourth gate and caught up to Ning and Skun. Eva watched in slight fear as the Inna aliens separated, disappearing from Eva's view. "Where are they going? The gate's straight ahead."

"Eva, be careful," Don warned her.

"When have I ever been less than that?" Eva asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question, or do you really want us to answer that?" Rick asked with a smirk.

"Rick…shut the hell up," Eva huffed. She gasped as the Arrow III was hit with lasers. "I think I just found them!" She shouted, twirling out of the way. Jordan fired at the girls, but they moved out of the way. He growled and switched sides, shooting at Ning. Jordan paused when he heard a strange noise behind him.

"Hey, what's going on back there-AH!" He shouted in terror as a pale, clawed hand smashed through the glass of his turret.

"Jordan! What's going on down there? Are you alright?" Eva asked in fear. She gasped as the hatch into the cockpit started twisting. Claws rammed through the floor of the cockpit and continued hitting the floor until there was a hole. Eva gasped and slammed her foot against the side of the claws, trying to get rid of them.

"Eva…" Jordan groaned. He felt something pump through him, and the front of his shoulder pulsed, sending a rush of energy through him.

"No use resisting me sweetie!" Skun called "I'm very strong and your not."

"Back off you fucking psycho alien!" Jordan groaned, swinging a large cylinder at her. Skun caught it in her hand, without even looking. She turned to look at Jordan and smirked.

"You should be worried about yourself now," She hummed. She swung her claws at him but Jordan easily dodged. He ducked and kicked her in the stomach. Both he and Skun were shocked when she flew back to the other end of the turret track.

"Don't you dare harm Eva," Jordan growled, punching his fist. He charged at Skun and punched her in the face, driving his knuckles into her eye. He grabbed her neck, dragged the alien to the hole she had created and threw her onto her racer. "You touch Eva again, and I will beat you within an inch or you pathetic life!" Jordan warned. Skun nodded and crawled back to her seat, pulling back. Jordan walked over to the hatch and looked through the hole that Skun had made, his shoulder no longer burning.

"Jordan! What happened down there?" Eva asked in shock.

"Don't worry! Just take the points! We're in third place!" Jordan told her.

"Right," Eva nodded, looking back at the road. She flew threw the fifth gate, and followed Aikka. She saw the prince look behind to smile at her and she smiled back. Aikka turned forward and focused on the race once more. Eva followed his lead, staying in third as they approached the final gate.

"There's just one gate left, you can do this," Rick encouraged.

"Hell yeah I can!" Eva agreed. She froze when an alarm went off inside the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Don shouted.

"Ning and Skun fired two plasma blasts! And they're heat seeking!" Koji shouted. "Eva, you have to bank away!"

"No! I'm almost there!" Eva growled, speeding up.

"You have no choice," Stan shouted at her "They're catching up fast! You won't have enough time to escape!"

"Eva, get away from there, lead them to a tree, and have them hit that," Don told her. "Do something, just abandon the gate! Your safety is more important than these points!"

"Eva! Abort! What good are points if we're blown to hell?" Jordan shouted at her.

Eva's eyes widened and her instincts kicked in. "I'll do something alright," she agreed, pulling up on the seat. The racer flew upwards right before it hit the gate. Eva growled and spun the racer around, dodging the plasma bolts as she made a huge arch. As the ground approached, Eva pulled up quickly, causing the bolts to hit the ground and explode. The force of the explosion knocked out the controls for the Arrow III, causing the ship to slam into the ground. The glass for the cockpit shattered open and Eva looked up, watching Ning and Skun take third place. The gate crumbled away. "Damnit!" she cursed, punching the cockpit "I was so close!"

* * *

"Why did you use that move? How did you even do it?" Don asked in shock, yelling at her daughter.

"Instincts took over," Eva fidgeted. "My body just acted on its own," She sighed and looked at the floor in sadness.

"Never do that again!" Don shouted. "Not without proper training! It took Maya _years_ of training to be able to pull off that stunt, you just started racing in the preliminaries on Alwas!"

"You told me to do something, and did something!" Eva shouted "I underestimated the force of the explosion; I thought I would be fast enough!"

"Eva, do _not_ do anything like that ever again!" Don shouted at her.

"Yes sir," Eva sighed.

"Good, now please, I need some time to myself," Don sighed, rubbing his head. Eva nodded and walked out of the room, going straight for the ledge outside.

"You okay?" Stan asked.

"Fine," Eva nodded, rubbing her hands together. "My dad just doesn't want me to pull a stunt like that ever again."

"I don't blame him," Jordan confessed, handing her a cup of coffee "Want a 'Jordan's Java Jolt'?"

"It's really good," Koji smiled.

"Yeah thanks," Eva nodded, taking the coffee.

"Well, we have to go repair the Arrow III," Stan sighed, standing up.

"See ya," Koji smiled, as the two of them left.

* * *

Aikka flipped through the book, searching for the mark that Maya had place don his back. "Where is it?" Aikka huffed.

"Prince, if you tell me what the symbol is, I could-!"

"No!" Aikka shouted, before calming down. "I can do this on my own. I saw the symbol, I can find it. Please, just leave me alone." Aikka requested. Canaan sighed and left Aikka's bedroom. The prince flipped through the pages of the book and sighed, rubbing his head. "There I go again…! Why can't I just tell Canaan?"

"You are not allowed to," A voice spoke. Aikka turned around in his chair and stared at the spirit of Maya.

"Why not? Canaan could help me find it," Aikka sighed.

"You will not find it in that book," Maya informed him. She pushed the book away and waved her hand over the empty space of the desk. A white book with golden and black designs appeared on the desk. "I'm afraid I must go now, I'm growing weaker," she sighed, rubbing her head. "But everything you need to know, is in this book, I promise you that." She disappeared with a small flash of light and Aikka turned to the book, and read the title.

"'The planet of Galaxia'," he hummed, opening the book to the first page. "'_The planet of Galaxia is home to a powerful race of aliens. These aliens were called Galaxians. The Galaxians were a peaceful race and they had no wars. Ruling over the entire planet was the royal family of Mataon. The royal family mainly gave birth to girls, setting the stage for the most powerful matriarchy in the galaxy. The royal family drew power from Galaxia's two suns, the planet's seven moons, and the stars surrounding the planet. Galaxians were experts at wielding magic and sorcery. The royal family had the most powerful magic of all. The rest of the Galaxians drew power from the royal family. If the royal family was good, the economy and health of the planet and the inhabitants were bountiful. If the queen fell ill, then the economy and health of the planet would reflect that._

_"Not long ago, an ancient race of war loving aliens invaded Galaxia, forcing the residents to flee. The royal family stayed until the queen, queen Sola, was forced to retreat. No signs of queen Sola had ever been found on any other planet, leaving many to believe that the royal family had perished, and with it, the rest of the race'_," Aikka read. "But where is the symbol that's on my back?" He muttered, flipping through the book, coming to a chapter on the royal family. His eyes widened when he saw the symbol Maya had placed on his back. "'_The symbol of the royal family is that of a sun with a crescent moon and a star in the center. The symbol of the royal knights is similar. It is that of a crescent moon with a sun touching the points of the moon. There is a star inside the center of the sun. The duty of the knights was to protect the princess until she can safely take the throne'_." Aikka stared at the text in confusion. "But why would she give me this mark…unless…" He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a strange noise. Aikka closed the book and placed it in his desk. He quickly walked onto the terrace and looked around. He saw Eva and Jordan looking over the edge of the terrace and smiled, walking back into the module.

* * *

Jordan glanced over to Eva and gulped, taking a deep breath. "Eva," he blushed "what I was trying to say just now was that…maybe you and me…maybe we could…"

"Look at that!" Eva gasped, pointing at the ground. "There's some sort of precession down there!" she gasped, looking at a line of yellow glows.

"If you're thinking of checking it out with the Whizzing Arrow, I really don't think that's an option right now," Jordan sighed. Eva gasped and frowned, kicking at a loose pebble. She gasped in surprise when G'dar flew up, Aikka on his back. G'dar screeched in greeting.

"I never miss a music recital," Aikka smiled, holding out his hand. "Care to join me?" Eva smiled and ran over to him, taking his hand. Aikka smiled and pulled her onto G'dar.

"Eva! You can't do this! If Don Wei finds out that you've run off with the frog prince, he's going to kill the both of you!" Jordan warned them.

"So," Eva replied, smiling at Aikka "As long as I'm with Aikka, my dad can't lay a hand on us."

"You have no need to worry Jordan, Eva will be in good hands," Aikka smiled, kissing her hand. Eva giggled and sat down, wrapping her arms around Aikka's waist.

"I'm warning you, I'm staying right here!" Jordan shouted at her.

"Suit yourself," Eva smiled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"This can be a date just between me and Eva," Aikka taunted, steering G'dar away from the module. Jordan huffed and jumped off the ledge, landing behind Aikka and Eva. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders to steady himself.

"Sorry Aikka, but I wouldn't trust you with Eva in a million years," Jordan smirked. Aikka smirked back and steered G'dar off. Rick, who had been secretly watching Eva and Jordan, sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"They better get back soon, or Don will have my head," he muttered.

* * *

Aikka landed G'dar and jumped off of the saddle. Jordan followed his lead, not wanting to be outdone. Aikka offered his hand to Eva and helped her off. Eva smiled put a little force in her jump, hugging him. She kissed his cheek and let go.

"Do you guys have to act like that in front of me?" Jordan huffed, crossing his arms.

"Is it pissing you off?" Eva asked.

"Yes," Jordan replied.

"That is a good thing," Aikka smirked. He looked around and placed a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. He led them through the jungle, following the glowing creatures. They stopped behind a giant leaf and peered over it, watching them walk by.

"It's the creatures from the temple," Eva breathed quietly.

"I believe Canaan called these creatures Drudgers," Aikka muttered. Once the Drudgers walked off Aikka turned to them "Still willing to go on?"

"Of course we are," Jordan hissed, walking off "_We've_ met these creatures before, but if it's too much for _you_ to handle, you can wait here," Jordan smirked walking away. Aikka growled, glaring at the human boy. Eva smiled and placed her hand over his.

"If you want, I can stay here with you," She smiled, kissing him.

"A tempting offer, but you wanted to see what was happened, so let's continue onwards," Aikka smiled, standing up. He led Eva after Jordan, holding her hand. They stopped and watched the creatures walked through the forest, but their path was blocked by a large tree root.

"Let's go this way, it might be a shortcut," Jordan suggested, pointing to a tree that arched up a little. The three teens ran towards the arch and froze when they got to the other side. All of the Drudgers were facing them, but they didn't seem to see the racers. Eva looked up and saw a few of them on the tree root above them. Aikka and Jordan both gasped as three Drudgers walked up behind them. Aikka pulled Eva to a boulder, Jordan following close behind. They crouched behind it, looking at the creatures.

"Oh _brilliant_ shortcut Jordan," Aikka sarcastically muttered "We should just announce ourselves." Jordan opened his mouth to respond back when the Drudgers began to sing. Their fur and the markings on their bodies glowed a bright yellow. Several stones grew glowing legs, as well as eyes. The rocks walked off, heading towards the center of the small clearing.

"Eva! The stone," Aikka hissed. Eva looked around in shock because the stone she had been sitting on was moving. "Eva," Aikka gasped, about to run after her. Jordan pushed into him and ran towards Eva.

"I'll get you Eva!" He shouted quietly. Aikka growled and narrowed his eyes. He jumped on several rocks; quickly catching up to the stone Eva was on. When both he and Jordan were about to grab her, Eva jumped off and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Get down; do you want to be seen?" She hissed. Aikka and Jordan stood next to each other, both of their arms posed to grab her; they looked at each other in shock before dropping their arms.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Jordan grumbled.

"Well…she's safe…that's all that matters," Aikka sighed. The three of them rushed over to another boulder, each of them made sure not to sit on a loose rock.

"Look, they're meeting at the center of the clearing," Eva gasped in awe. The rocks climbed over one another, settling into their place. "It looks like their building another temple!" As soon as the temple was built the Drudgers stopped signing and glowing. They bowed their heads, as if sleeping.

"I think we should go now," Aikka suggested.

"Agreed," Jordan nodded.

"Better safe than sorry," Eva agreed. Aikka quietly led them past the Drudgers and up a hill. Eva froze when one of the creatures turned its head and stared at her. Jordan gently pushed her back, urging her to move forward. Eva looked at the creature one last time before quickly climbing up the hill to meet Aikka.

* * *

Jordan jumped off G'dar and turned around waiting for Eva.

"I shall see you tomorrow, my princess," Aikka smiled, kissing her.

"See ya," Eva giggled, jumping off of G'dar. Aikka nodded to them and flew G'dar towards his module.

"See you at the finish line buddy," Jordan shouted "behind us," he smirked under his breath.

"Jordan," Eva laughed, playfully hitting his chest. They walked down a flight of stairs, heading to their room. Eva stopped and looked over at Don's room.

"Don't worry Eva, I'm sure he'll feel much better tomorrow," Jordan assured her.

"I know its bad to say, but I don't care how he feels," Eva huffed. "He's right, we need points, otherwise this was all for nothing. Going to Alwas, Rick's crash, every single mess that we have gotten into! If we don't do something and at least get third place and get on that scoreboard, everything we've been through would have been for nothing," Eva stated harshly. She turned around down the steps and stormed into their room. "Goodnight Jordan."

"Goodnight Eva," Jordan sighed, following her.

* * *

Aikka looked out of his bedroom window, staring at the Earth module. He sighed and took of his shirt, going over to the mirror. He turned around and stared at the mark on his back in deep thought. _"If Eva's mother gave me such a mark…does that mean she's the queen of Galaxia? If that is the truth, then that would make Eva the princess. Since I have this mark, I have to protect Eva…but how long can I do that with Kross breathing down my neck…?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Eva's eyes blinked open and she shivered. The girl sat up in her hammock and looked over at the crack in her wall. Strong winds were blowing in her room, bringing snow with it. Eva gasped and jumped out of her hammock and rushed over to her bag. She grabbed her black shirt with the red X and slipped it on, covering her sports bra. "Shit, I wish I brought a longer sleeved shirt," She shivered, pulling on her shoes. She walked out of the room, rubbing her arms. She looked over at her father in slight shock and smiled, nodding to him. Stan and Koji ran by and she turned to them. "You guys need any help?" She shouted over the winds.

"No! We've got it! Go to sleep! You need the rest!" Stan shouted at her.

"You can find heaters in the storage area!" Koji smiled at her, rushing after Stan.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick growled, coming out of his room.

"We're in the middle of a blizzard," Eva answered, running towards the storage room, Jordan following after her.

"According to Stan and Koji the temperature suddenly 'plummeted'," Don replied.

"Oban is fucking cool and all, but I wish the Avatar, or at least Satis would have given us a warning," Rick hissed, watching Eva and Jordan carry a heater back to their room. "Did you get that in the storage room?"

"Yep! There are three left!" Eva agreed.

"One for each room," Rick smirked, going to the storage room.

* * *

Eva huffed and finished placing the rocks on the bottom of the screen. She had placed curtain in front of the door, trying to prevent anymore wind or snow from coming. "As if being in the last of the rankings wasn't enough, now there's a blizzard," she growled and sat down on Jordan's bed, watching the soldier try and turn on the heater. "Can you hurry up, Jordan? I can't feel my fucking fingers," Eva shivered.

"I'm trying," Jordan sighed, pressing some parts of the heater. "This thing is so old! You'd think that since we're near the end of the 21st century these things would be-!" They both gasped in delight as it turned on, warmer the room instantly.

"Thank god," Eva huffed, untangling her hands from her blanket, she held them up to the heat and sighed in relief.

"Here, why don't you climb in," Jordan smiled, holding out his arm. Eva gasped and held her blanket closer to herself. "I was thinking we could share body heat. In cold weather like this, it's best to share body heat in order to get the blood pumping. One Eskimo under a blanket freezes, two Eskimos under a blanket, live," he explained.

Eva smiled and held her hands out to the heater "Sorry, but this Eskimo dies. I'm only ever going to cuddle with Aikka." Jordan huffed and held his hands up to the heater instead.

"What's so special about the frog prince anyway?" he grumbled.

"I honestly don't know," Eva smiled softly. "I'm just drawn to him. Ever since we first met before the very first race, _his_ first race…I've felt attracted to him, and he feels the same towards me."

"How do you know that," Jordan questioned "He could just be stringing you along."

"He told me," Eva answered "and I trust him…with all of my heart."

* * *

Don sighed and pressed a button on his desk. A screen slid up. "I want to contact Earth. When is the next available transmission?" Don asked.

"Communications currently open," a female voice announced.

"Very well, please contact…the Stern Boarding School," Don sighed. "It's about time I spoke to Mrs. Stern." The machine scanned his body and projected a screen, showing a round and angry woman.

"Do you know what time it is?" Mrs. Stern growled. "Boarders cannot receive calls at this hour."

"I apologize Mrs. Stern, but I'm calling from long-distance," Don told her.

"They all say that," Mrs. Stern huffed. "So, who is it that you want to talk to? The boarders are all asleep."

"Actually, I would like to speak with you, concerning Eva Wei," Don stated.

"What did she do? Steal something from your shop? Leave her hotel room without paying?" Mrs. Stern scoffed.

"No, I am her father, Mr. Wei," Don informed her.

"Oh! Mr. Wei! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find your sweet Eva in no time," Mrs. Stern assured him.

"There will be no need," Don told her. "Eva ran away to find me, and she is with me."

"Then what are you calling about?" Mrs. Stern demanded.

"I would like to-Mrs. Stern?" Don asked in shock, watching the screen become fuzzy. The projection disappeared and Don sighed.

"What's the matter Don? "Rick asked, entering the office.

"Oh…it's nothing. I was just trying to make a call," Don sighed "I guess it will have to wait until we're back on Earth."

"What were you doing?" Rick asked.

"Calling Eva's boarding school," Don answered.

"You weren't going to send her back there, were you?" Rick asked in disappointment.

"On the contrary, I was pulling her out…but the transmission was cut off before I could," Don explained.

"Thata boy Don. Be with your daughter, it's the best thing for both of you," Rick smiled.

* * *

Eva's eyes squeezed shut and she slowly opened them, and sat up, gasping in shock when Jordan's body fell forward. She rubbed her cheek in disgust, realizing that the pillow she had been sleeping on was Jordan's leg. The Earth girl ran behind the curtain before he woke up and changed into her normal clothes, adding a winter jacket and gloves. She walked out of the room and headed for the module's ledge. She gasped in amazement, taking in the snowy mountain range. "Wow…" she breathed "I've never been to the mountains before…but I guess this makes up for it. Large, wide open spaces, that's exactly what we need for the Whizzing Arrow III. I'm gonna do it," She smirked, she threw her fists up and shouted in joy "I'm gonna win this race!" She paused when her voice echoed across the mountains. A mischievous smirked spread across her face and she cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'm gonna win the race today!" she shouted in happiness, hearing her voice echo around her. She smiled and looked around, her eyes landing on Aikka's module. The prince was standing in the shadows of his module, just inside the door. "Aikka!" She gasped; she waved to him while laughing "Hey!" Aikka gave her a small smile and waved back quietly. Eva giggled and blew him a kiss. "Watch out! Today is _my_ day to win Aikka!" she waved to him once more and ran back inside the module, rubbing her hands together.

* * *

Aikka waved at Eva sadly, before a frown formed on his face. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at the large Crog.

"Your time of half-assing this race is over, my _dear_ prince," Kross growled. "You're either with us or against us."

"My friendship with the Earth team is a personal matter," Aikka stated "It has nothing to do with the Crogs."

"Funny how you would say 'friendship', when you are obviously more with the human girl," Kross growled.

"_If only you new how _human_ she was,"_ Aikka thought with a smirk. "Leave Eva out of this. My relationship with _any_ members of the Earth team, and what kind of relationship it is, is my business. It is a personal matter," Aikka informed him harshly.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Kross threatened. Aikka growled and reached for his knife, only to be stopped when Kross threw him at the wall. Aikka gasped in pain and gripped his shoulder.

"_Damn…my shoulder is still sore from the mark that Mrs. Wei gave me," _he hissed in his head.

"Kross!" Canaan shouted, drawing his sword, "Have you lost your mind?" The old Nourasian charged at the Crog jumping in the air. Kross swatted him like he was a fly. Canaan groaned as his body slammed onto the floor. He ignored his pain, jumping back up. Canaan swung his sword once more, only stopping when Kross caught it in his grip. The general snapped the blade in half and scowled at Canaan.

"No, but you most certainly have," Kross growled, grabbing his arm and tightening his grip on Canaan.

"Leave him be," Aikka ordered, standing up.

"If we cannot trust the prince of Nourasia, how can we ever trust his people," Kross threatened. "Of course, if this does not make you obey me, I can always visit the Earth team and torture a certain girl."

"Don't you dare," Aikka shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. He could feel the mark on his shoulder pulse, sending out a rush of energy to Aikka. The prince charged forward, letting the mark take control. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Aikka nearly screamed.

"Prince, what are you doing?" Canaan gasped in pain. Aikka took out his dagger and quickly stabbed Kross's arm. Due to the large glove, he was not able to touch the skin, but the prince growled and tore the dagger out, aiming for Kross once more. The violent alien threw Canaan away and grabbed Aikka's arm, squeezing it.

"Let me go…" Aikka groaned, dropping his dagger. He caught it with his other hand and stabbed Kross in the hand, where the glove was the thinnest, and forced him to let go. Kross growled and kicked Aikka in the stomach. Aikka gasped and coughed up his blood, groaning in pain.

"I guess Nourasia _has_ found new allies," Kross growled, stalking towards Aikka.

"No…my relationship with the girl is only for me…not for my planet," Aikka breathed, clutching his stomach. The mark on his shoulder started to send off a soothing sensation, calming down Aikka's bruise. "Please…I'll do anything…just don't hurt Eva," Aikka begged.

"Glad to see that you're finally making sense again," Kross smirked, kneeling in front of him. Aikka sighed and closed his eyes.

"What must I do…?" Aikka breathed.

* * *

The ships all dropped from the flying modules, plummeting to the snow covered earth below. She stabilized the Arrow III and flew with the other competitors. "They're rushing straight ahead…any signs of the stone gates?" Eva asked.

"Yes, there's only one," Koji answered. "Looks like a sprint."

"It's about time," Rick breathed.

"Time to try out the boosters," Eva smiled, hovering her finger over the button.

"Hang on Eva. Let Koji check the fuel at full throttle," Stan ordered her.

"Okay champ, you can step on it in exactly 20 seconds," Koji told her, placing a timer on her screen.

"Roger that," Eva smiled. Jordan looked out the glass of his turret, checking on the other racers. He stared at Aikka, watching the prince. The Nourasian teen glared at Kross' ship before bowing his head and slowly preparing an arrow.

"What's he up to now?"

"Jordan! Only ten seconds to booster!" Eva smiled, watching the glass turn dark and prepare for the boosters.

"Eva, there's something strange going on with Aikka," Jordan informed her. "He's flying right beside us and he's loading an arrow."

"Relax Jordan," Eva smiled. "It's not like he's going to shoot us. He said he would protect me."

"I guess," Jordan sighed, looking back at the prince, "but it sure looks like it. Then again, he does owe me one." The mounted boosters slid out of the hull, preparing to activate.

* * *

"Remember, you must do anything to protect Eva, even if it hurts her. As long as she is protected in the long run, she is safe," Maya's voice rang through Aikka's head. He took a deep, calming breath, aiming his arrow.

"**Um sekai nurma sefar!"** he chanted, releasing the arrow. He watched the turret quickly take aim at him a slightly welcomed the hostility, knowing that he deserved it. The arrow hit the right booster, and Eva's ship began to wobble. Aikka quickly passed her and tried his best not to look back. He heard Eva's racer crash and he lowered his arrow in shame. _"Even if it _does_ protect her in the long run…that does not erase the shame and pain in my heart."_


	13. Chapter 13

The Arrow III was tipped over on its side, causing Eva to be sitting o the glass.

"Fourth race…and still no points, I'm beginning to think we should just head home," Don sighed.

"Well, guess its time to make good on your promise little mouse," Rick smirked, punching his fist. "Aikka is getting a beating courteous of Rick Thunderbolt."

"Oh sweet prince," Jordan groaned "you'll fucking pay for that, and double." Eva took a deep breath, her body shaking. She quickly wiped away the tears that were currently streaming down her face and narrowed her eyes, standing up. She awkwardly climbed onto her rocket seat and attempted start the racer up.

"I am not giving up without a fight! This race sure as hell isn't over yet. We can still fucking score," she growled. "As long as we can fly we still have a chance! I absolutely refuse to believe it's the end of the FUCKING WORLD!" She screamed, pushing her leg one last time as the racer started up. "Maya wouldn't have given up, and neither will I!" She started the boosters and shrieked when she was thrown off her seat; the star-racer slid to a stop. "Shit!" Eva growled and slammed her fist against the glass of the cockpit. "Why! Why the hell did he do that?" She screamed, throwing her head back and covering her eyes with her hands. The males in the control stared at the screen in silence, watching Eva silently shake. "Damnit Aikka…why…?" She breathed, letting a tear loose.

"In this race…its every pilot for themselves," Don replied.

"But he said he would protect me…" Eva cried weakly.

"Why is she taking this so hard…?" Don growled silently, his fists shaking.

"She's in love with the prince…and he betrayed her," Rick sighed "I'm guessing that Aikka was her first serious crush, heartbreak is hard on anybody, no matter the age or gender."

"Eva, get back to the flying temple, the race is over for us, at least for today," Don sighed, trying not to look at his crying daughter. Eva sniffed and wiped away her tears, sitting up straight. She was about to mount her seat again when she looked at the compass. It was pointing down at the ground.

"The hell…Koji, are you seeing this?" She asked quietly "The gate indicator is now pointing at the ground."

"Yeah, I see it," Koji nodded "It probably went haywire during the crash; I wouldn't worry about it, just get back to the temple." Eva leaved closer to the glass and stared at the ground, watching part of it crumble away.

"Hmmm…"

"Am I dreaming, or did they all miss the gate?" Stan asked. Eva climbed on her rocket seat and removed the boosters. With the star-racer back to its original form, it was easier for her to slide it back upright.

"We are back in business," Eva smirked. "Jordan, can you do me a favor?"

"You want me to hurt Aikka?" Jordan asked quickly.

"Okay, 1, Rick has that spot reserved. It was a deal we made so he would go to Oban. He got to intimidate Aikka, and if Aikka ever hurt me, Rick got to hurt him," Eva told him.

"And Aikka is going to pay," Rick smirked.

"And 2, I get that spot before both of you," Eva huffed. "Three, I just want you to shoot the ice for now."

"Alright," Jordan sighed "It should calm me down enough." Jordan shot at the ground, causing it to crumble and reveal that it was hiding something underground. Eva watched the compass on her screen point down to the created opening.

"And fourth, Aikka may have done us a great favor," Eva smirked, flying into the cave "We're back in the race!" Eva gently flew into the underground cave, surveying the area.

"The gate was hidden under the ice cap all along…Eva, you're a genius!" Jordan praised.

"I knew today was my day," Eva smirked "Not even some lying prince can stop me from winning." Eva fired up the reactors and flew forward, following the gate indicator. She gasped when a warning went off in the cockpit. "I guess it was too good to be true," she huffed. She turned to avoid being hit by his lasers, only to be hit with one. "How the hell did he know what I was going to do?" Eva gasped, trying to steady the Arrow III.

"Out of my way you glorified toaster!" Jordan shouted, shooting at Ondai. The robot easily piloted his racer to avoid each bullet. "This guy is practically untouchable," Jordan huffed, continuing to fire. Ondai's ship transformed, turning into a giant robot with a sword. Ondai ran at Eva's ship, knocking it into a snow bank. Eva growled and glared at robot.

"Give up now," Ondai threatened "My super processor can predict your next one hundred moves in advanced. Nothing you do will surprise me. It is my turn to shin, and no one is going to stand between me and the Ultimate Prize."

"Oh no! There is no way in hell I am letting you get away with this," she growled, pushing her leg down to start the ship. "This is my fucking day, and no one, not Aikka, not even a rejected R2D2 piece of shit, is going to take that away from me! I want you to predict this!" She screamed, flying into the robot.

"What are you doing Eva?" Jordan asked in shock and horror. Eva continued to fly, pushing Ondai into an icy column.

"Accept the truth!" Ondai shouted, trying to push her away. "Humans have had their time. Robots are the next step in the chain of evolution!" He shouted, pushing her away. He collapsed against the column, causing it to crack. The crack traveled all the way to the ceiling of the cave. Eva smirked and flew away, following the gate indicator. She swerved the ship back and forth, dodging the falling boulders.

"Today is MY fucking day, ya hear me?" She screamed.

"Eva, did you ever notice that you swear more when you're angry? Like, a lot more," Jordan told her in terror.

"Stop talking Jordan!" Eva shouted "I need to concentrate!" At that, Jordan ripped his dog tags out of his shirt and held them tightly, kissing them.

"Please let us live, please let us live, please let us live!" He begged. Ondai's robot ran forward, easily catching up to the Arrow III. Eva growled and pulled forward a little, making sure to be ahead of him. Ondai slowed to a stop, looking up at the falling blocks. Eva growled and frantically pressed buttons.

"Faster! We need to go faster!" She panicked, making the boosters and hyper drive slide out of the reactors' hull. She quickly flew threw the gate and didn't look back as it was crushed under the falling rocks. She let out a cheer as she flew through the opening in the ceiling.

* * *

Eva and Jordan jumped out of the racer, being greeted with applause by Stan, Koji, and Rick.

"Way to go little mouse. That was some quick thinking," Rick praised, ruffling her hair. Eva smiled back at him, her anger temporarily pushed aside.

"That was a great race!" Stan praised.

"How'd you know to go underground?" Koji asked.

"I never doubt anything that you guys do to my star-racer; it won't go haywire that easily! Besides, Stan said that the others missed the gate, and that was after the compass was pointing down, I just put two and two together," Eva smiled.

"You're too kind Eva," Stan smiled.

"Speaking of too kind, remind me not to get you mad at me," Jordan sighed.

"Obvious where that came from," Rick smirked, looking over at Don.

"Actually, she got her mother's anger, and my hair trigger," Don confessed.

"That is a deadly combination," Stan commented.

"It was a great race," Don smiled, changing the subject. "First place and the others gave up on the hidden gate before it was crushed, so no one else got any points."

"That places us in fourth," Stan informed her.

"Alright!" Eva and Jordan cheered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a prince to beat up," Rick chuckled darkly, punching his hand.

"Later," Don told him "How about we celebrate the win first."

"I'm all for it," Eva smiled.

* * *

Eva walked away from the party, travelling up the stairs to the outside ledge.

"What I'd like to see is the face of good ol' prince Aikka!" Jordan laughed "he must be eating his bow right now!"

"Jordan, enough about the prince," Rick hissed. Eva guessed he probably hit the gunner, because an 'ow' floated through her ears. She sniffed and quickly rubbed her face, looking at the scenery. She couldn't help but drift her eyes towards Aikka's module.

"Prince Aikka…" She breathed, her breaths becoming shaky.

"Looks like we have a clear night tonight," Don commented, walking up to his daughter.

"You're right," She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I know you like the prince, but you have to get over him," Don sighed softly. "Like I said, it's every pilot for themselves."

"You didn't get over mom when she died," Eva pointed out.

"And I can never apologize enough for what I did," Don sighed.

"Heartbreak is heartbreak," Eva shrugged "All I want to know is why he did it…"

"Who knows," Don sighed. "We've never gotten the chance to speak alone, away from prying ears. How were things at the boarding school?"

"It was horrible," Eva muttered with a small laugh. "Mrs. Stern was more than just stern, she was a bitch. I ran away several times, but each time I was caught. But I got a new souvenir each time," she smirked.

"Like what?" Don asked.

"Well, at first I just got my ears pierced," Eva told him, pulling on her right ear.

"You said 'ears' yet only one of them is pierced," Don muttered.

"The left ear kept on getting infected, so it could never stay healthy long enough for the hole to fully form. They closed up quickly," Eva explained.

"And the tattoos?" Don asked.

"The line is a tear, and the star means hope," Eva informed him.

"The stripe one your mother's cheek was meant to symbolize a tear as well," Don laughed "The moon meant 'peace'."

"She was a gentle person," Eva smiled.

"And the hair, why that?" Don asked.

"It was the only thing left," Eva shrugged. "I tried to dye it pink once, like Maya…but it turned out horrible. I decided for the red. I got too small of a bottle and it didn't cover my hair, but I liked it, so I kept it."

"I see," Don hummed. "I'm really sorry for putting you there and I'm going to try and make things right…as soon as communication with Earth is open again."

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"Earlier today I attempted to call the boarding school, but communications were cut off before I could even start to make things right," Don told her. "I was going to pull you out of the school, but it cut off before I could."

"You're going to take me out of there?" Eva asked in shock.

"Of course, you're my daughter. And after knowing everything that I put you through, I intend to make things right. You'll live with me and we can be a family again," Don smiled.

"Thank you!" Eva gasped, hugging him.

"Careful with the coffee," Don warned her.

"The coffee was horrible," Eva shrugged. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed, goodnight."

"Good night," Don nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Eva clipped her belt around her waist and readjusted her pink goggles. She walked past the curtains sighed at Jordan's sleeping figure. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of bed. "Come on Jordan, up up up!" She shouted, lightly slapping his face. "We're in competition, remember?" She stalked off to the bathroom, leaving Jordan alone. The gunner moaned and sat up, staring at Eva's back.

"What's with her…?" he muttered, yawning.

* * *

Jordan combed his hair, making sure to part it right. He sighed as a chunk of blonde hair stuck up straight. He patted the hair down and looked over at Eva, who was brushing her teeth. "You feeling better?" Jordan asked.

"What do you mean better?" Eva asked, taking out her toothbrush. "I feel super great. We're fourth in the rankings, that's only three points behind the leader." She dragged a cup through the fountain. She rinsed out her mouth and set her cup down. "That's why we're here." She grumbled, walking bag to her bag. She slipped on her gloves, grumbling to herself. "Who cares about anything that's happened? We lost the first three races, my boyfriend betrayed me…All I have is the race. And that's all I need," Eva muttered, tightening the gloves.

"Hey, if this is about the perfect prince, you just tell him what you think," Jordan shouted after her, walking out of the bathroom. "Just look him in the eye and tell him he's a lose-Don Wei! Sir!" Jordan gasped, jumping.

"Greetings, Jordan, where did Eva go?" Don asked. Jordan looked around and noticed that Eva was gone.

"I have no clue. She was just here, so you just missed her," Jordan sighed "But your daughter has to be around here somewhere." Don nodded and walked out of the room. Jordan groaned and rubbed his head. "Space would be a horrible place for me to die…" a few seconds later, the chunk of blonde hair stuck up, making Jordan growl.

* * *

"What do you think, little mouse?" Rick asked.

"Rivers and deep canyons, we can handle that," Eva stated.

"Are you sure?" Don asked, walking into the room.

"Positive," Eva nodded.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Stan told her.

"And why not?" Rick asked.

"That yellow stone is made up of high density sulfur. Extremely flammable stuff," Stan informed them.

"Then I'll stay away from the rocks," Eva assured them.

"That's not all, the rivers are made of pure acid," Koji told them.

"Great…" Rick muttered.

"What will happen if the Whizzing Arrow III touches the water?" Don asked, walking over to the mechanic. Koji started a short simulation that showed a part of the Arrow III going into the water.

"It'll take three seconds for the hull to disintegrate," Koji informed them.

"That is not good," Stan whistled.

"Thank you captain obvious," Rick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Eva shrugged "The other racers face the same risks. Let's get ready," she sighed, walking towards the door.

"We're not racing," Don announced.

"What do you mean not racing?" Eva asked in shock.

"I refuse to put your life on the line like this any longer. These races are getting too dangerous," Don stated. "We'll focus our energy on the next race."

"Is there are beating heart under that body?" Koji asked Stan in slight shock. Stan looked over at his partner, who had just rolled over to him.

"No way, has to be a trick," Stan answered.

"But…it's his daughter," Koji replied.

"He's still harsh towards her even now that everyone knows," Stan replied.

"We don't have a choice," Eva protested, "There are only five races left, you know that. Unless…you still don't trust me as a pilot."

"Eva, I do trust you-!"

"As a pilot or as your daughter?" Eva asked.

"Little mouse, this isn't about whether he trusts you more as a pilot or more as his daughter," Rick sighed.

"Eva, I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt," Don explained.

"Come on little mouse, just sit this race out," Rick suggested.

"I'm the pilot; that means I make the choice of whether or not I fly. I earned that right the hard way. And I choose to fly," Eva informed them.

"Well, its time to put you to the test then," Rick sighed, pointing to the screen. They watched the symbol of the Avatar glow, shooting of a ray of light.

"Watch me score some points," Eva muttered, walking out of the control room.

"Well, you can't say she isn't your daughter," Rick commented.

"Eva, get back here," Don shouted, chasing after her.

"I'm telling you," Koji sighed "You've got him all wrong. He's not an emotionless robot. He really does care for Eva."

"Yeah, but he's her dad…" Stan shrugged.

"You just said that he was still harsh towards her, even with that fact," Rick reminded him. Koji smirked at Stan. The dark skinned man pushed his partner's chair away and turned towards his screen.

"Let's just focus on the race," Stan huffed.

Eva ran into Jordan as he walked towards the control room. "Come on, Jordan! The race is about to start!" She shouted, running down the stairs. Jordan followed after her, freezing when he heard Don's voice.

"Jordan, don't you dare go to the star-racer," Don threatened "We're sitting this race out."

"What? "Jordan asked in shock.

"Come on Jordan! We're running out of time!" Eva urged.

"Sorry sir," Jordan apologized, racing after Eva.

"I guess stubbornness runs in the family," Don sighed, turning towards the control room.

"Yes sir?" Stan asked.

"You heard them! Make sure everything is set! I don't want any surprises during this race," Don ordered, walking into the control room. "And Rick! Wipe that smirk off your face."

"No can do Don," Rick smirked.

* * *

The floor beneath the racer collapsed, dropping the Arrow III towards the acid rivers below. Eva quickly turned on the engine, and slowed her descent.

"One hundred meters," Koji announced. "Seventy-five meters. Fifty, you're falling too fast!"

"Okay, now!" Eva shouted, revving the handles. The Arrow III skimmed against the water's surface and quickly flew over the water.

"Next time, cut it a little closer, okay little mouse?" Rick sighed sarcastically.

"You're in fifth place, keep it up," Stan told her.

"And the first gate is straight ahead," Koji informed her.

"Right, I'm on it," Eva nodded, flying forward. "I see the gate!" she announced after a while. In front of the gate, a giant creature jumped out of the water, screeching. Eva quickly identified it as Muir's ship.

"What happened to that thing?" Jordan gasped, shooting at it. Muir flew right towards them and Eva gasped, steering the Arrow III out of the way. The hull of the ship skimmed across the water before Eva steadied the ship and flew through the first gate. Eva kept looking back as Muir flew after her recklessly. Eva twisted and turned the ship, avoiding obstacles.

"Ah!" Eva shrieked, flying over and under a series of arches. On the third one, the ship hit it and flipped. Eva managed to take back control before the ship could touch the water once more.

"Keep it up Eva, you can do it," Don encouraged.

"Keep your eyes on the road and don't look back," Rick ordered.

"I'm trying, but this race is harder than it looks!" Eva shouted, desperately trying to steady her ship. Jordan began shooting at Muir, trying to make it back off.

"What did we ever do to him?" Jordan shouted. The tentacles of Muir's ship wrapped around Eva's racer, pulling it closer. One of the tentacles hit Jordan's turret, melting the glass and filling it with gas. Jordan gasped and quickly unbuckled his seat. He opened the small door to his turret and climbed. Gas poured out of the turret and into the turret rack. "E-Eva…" Jordan gasped, weakly crawling towards the ladder.

"Let us go!" Eva shouted, "I need to win this prize!" The ship hovered over the cockpit and slowly opened. Eva looked up in horror, staring into the inky black darkness. She shrieked when a red Muir jumped out of the ship and landed on the glass. Muir slammed his claw on the glass, shattering it. "Stay away from me!" Eva screamed in terror, jumping off of her rocket seat and cowering away. Jordan banged on the trap door, screaming for Eva.

"Get out of there Eva! You have to get out of there!" Jordan shouted. "Or at the very least, let me in!" Jordan shouted, he slammed his shoulder onto the hatch, trying to make it budge. "Stan! Koji! Override the trap door!" Jordan shouted.

"We're working on it as fast as we can," Koji answered. Jordan growled and felt his shoulder burn. He growled started banging on the trap door, his punches getting stronger and stronger, creatng dents in the metal.

In the cockpit, Muir began to climb inside, reaching his claws for Eva. Eva's breaths quickened and she crawled backwards. "No….st-stay away from me!" she shrieked. Muir roared and wrapped a tentacle around Eva's arm. Eva screamed in pain as electricity coursed around her. Memories of Maya filled the young girl's head. "M-Mommy…" Eva breathed, passing out. Muir removed his tentacle from Eva's arm and hummed softly, returning to his natural color.

Jordan took a deep breath and punched the trap door once more, causing it to fly open. The door flung back, slamming onto the ground. "Eva!" He gasped in terror, seeing her in Muir's claws. "Let her go!" he shouted, running towards the bug. Muir climbed into his ship as Jordan reached out to grab Eva. "Eva…NO!" He screamed, watching the alien disappear.

Don fell back in his seat, staring at the screen in shock. "E-Eva…no…" He cried, bowing his head forward.

"Automatic pilot switched on!" Koji shouted, grabbing two joysticks. "I've got the steering, you take the reactors!"

"Got it," Stan nodded, pressing some buttons.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rick asked.

"You could talk to Jordan or Don and make sure they don't have a heart attack," Koji suggested. Rick looked over at the racing manager and kneeled next to him.

"Don, don't worry, we'll get Eva back," Rick assured him.

"How?" Don asked holding back his tears.

"We won't let you down," Rick answered.

* * *

Eva woke up, curled on some material. She looked around, noticing that it looked like a net filled with web. She slid off the web, onto the squishy floor. Eva gasped as her foot slid underneath her but she quickly balanced herself. The teen looked around and walked towards a bright light. The closer she got the more she could make it out; Muir was on top of a ball of light, as if he was protecting it. Eva gasped and slid, dropping to the floor. Muir growled and screeched at her. He slowly died off and stopped once he realized it that it was Eva. Eva slowly stood up and looked at the creature. "Why have you brought me here?" She slowly walked forward, staring at the alien. "I don't know how…but I can feel that you won't hurt me." Eva smiled, walking towards him. Muir crawled back; showing her what was in the orb. Eva squinted her eyes to try and see what was in the orb. She gasped when she saw a creature inside the orb. It looked similar to Muir, but smaller in size. "I don't understand," Eva told the alien. Muir hummed and reached one of his tentacles further, pressing it to her forehead. Eva's breathing hitched, and her eyes fluttered close.

Images floated through Eva's mind and she viewed Muir's life.

The crab like alien handed food to another crab, the crab that was in the orb. Muir roared as a space ship flew through the air above him. He crawled under the lean-to and turned to his mate, before crawling out of the shelter and following the trail of smoke left by the ship. He came to the ship and saw that the door was open. Muir was about to get a closer look when he heard gunshots go off. Fear raced through the alien's heart and he scurried away quickly, going back to his mate.

"These telepathic tentacles will make us a fortune!"

"Just move them quick so we can get out of here." Muir growled and ran up to the two bounty hunters, He pushed one aside and pounced on the other. Muir wrapped a tentacle around him and sucked out his life energy. Soon after, night had taken over and Muir crawled over to his mate and cooed softly. Muir held out a tentacle, stroking his mate. His mate weakly grabbed it with her own, before she fell limp. Muir let out a devastating scream as his mate died.

Muir's tentacle slid from Eva's forehead, returning to his side. Eva opened her eyes and looked at the orb in understanding. "Now I get it…" she whispered. "You want the Ultimate prize to bring her back. Just like how I want to bring my mom back." Muir hummed, confirming her thoughts.

* * *

Jordan sat in the cockpit, curled into a loose ball.

"Don't worry Jordan, we're bringing you back," Stan told him.

"What's the use…? I failed to protect her," Jordan muttered. His eyes widened when he heard another ship come up behind him. He gasped at Muir's ship. Resting in the tentacles was Eva. "EVA!" He shouted in shock and happiness.

"Sir, look!" Stan gasped. Don looked up at the screen, and stood up, seeing his daughter safe and sound.

"It's her!" Koji gasped.

"Thank god," Rick sighed.

"It's truly a miracle," Don sighed in relief.

Jordan gently took Eva in her arms and held her close. "Eva, are you alright?"

"Jordan," Eva breathed, opening her eyes. "I'm just fine…A penny for your thoughts?"

"Don't scare me like that again," Jordan smiled, holding her close.

* * *

Don walked into Jordan and Eva's room, walking over to the curtain that separated them. He pushed it back and stared at his daughter and smiled. Don gently brushed some hair out of her eyes, causing her to stir.

"…dad…?" Eva whispered.

"I'm glad you're back safe and sound," Don smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Alright dad," Eva nodded closing her eyes. Don smiled and walked out of the room. "Dad…" Eva called. Don, who was at the doorway, turned around to stare at her. Eva was sitting up, and had pushed the curtains back. "I love you."

"I love you too Eva," Don smiled, leaving the room. Stan, Koji, and Rick, who had been watching Don all nodded and smiled in approval.

"Told you he had a heart," Koji smiled.

"I think Eva has Don wrapped around her finger," Rick smiled.

"A true daddy's princess," Stan nodded.

* * *

Don walked into his office and pulled up the intergalactic telephone. The device scanned him and pulled up a screen of the president.

"Don Wei, what a pleasant surprise," The president smiled, "With everything going on here at Earth, I never got the chance to congratulate you on your first victory at Oban."

"Mr. President," Don started, taking a deep breath. "You asked me to create a team and go as far as we could…we've made it through the preselections, and even managed to score a victory on Oban. I'm afraid this is as far as we go. We're pulling out."

"Have you gone mad? We cannot stop halfway!" the president shouted. "Have you forgotten what's at stake here?"

"Sir, we almost lost our second pilot today, a teenager, years too young for this level of danger!" Don protested. "She also happens to be my da-"

"Don Wei!" The president shouted, standing up. "We are not going to quit now, do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final," Don declared.

"This is not your decision to make Don Wei! We have just received word that the Crogs have begun to gather their troops on our borders! As soon as the truce of the Great Race is lifted, they will invade and annihilate us!"

"I'm afraid that I cannot do anything about that," Don sighed.

"If the Crogs win the Ultimate Prize, they will wipe every last one of us into oblivion!" the president shouted. "Only your team can stop them!"

"But sir, I-!"

"Whether you like it or not, the fate of the entire human race rests on your team," the president shouted. Don hung his head and sighed deeply, cutting off the communication. Don curled his hands into fists, his breathing heavy.

"MUST I PAY WITH MY OWN DAUGHTER?" Don shouted, slamming his fists on the table. As if sensing he was in distress, Eva rushed into the room a few moments later.

"Dad…? Is everything alright?" Eva asked, staring at him in slight fear.

"I'm sorry, Eva," Don whispered, falling back into his chair. "I tried, I really did."

"Tried what, dad?" Eva asked, leaning down next to him.

"I tried to pull out of the race, but the president wouldn't let me. I don't want to loose you after I just got you back," Don muttered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Dad, don't worry," Eva whispered, hugging him. "I'll be fine, you'll see. I'll win this race, and we can be a family again, you, me, and mom, we can all be a family again."

"That's your wish…?" Don asked in slight shock.

"Of course, I want to be a family again more than anything," Eva smiled.

"You are truly sweet. I can't say that I'm not that surprised," Don smiled. "Go back to bed please. I'll be alright," He smiled, pulling her face forward. He kissed her forehead and waved her off.

"Alright," Eva nodded "Don't have any nightmares about me dying, because that will never happen."

"Alright, just go to bed," Don chuckled.

"Night dad!" Eva smiled, walking out of the room.

"Good night, princess," Don whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

"Eva, why are you dozing off?" a voice called. Eva opened her eyes and saw that she was in a fancy throne room, sitting in a throne. She lifted her arms, staring at the dress that was on her body. It was pure white and reached the ground. The sleeves hung off her shoulder loosely. A yellow belt was under her breasts, giving the dress an empire waistline. The dress touched the ground and covered her bare feet. The dress was decorated with yellow swirls that glittered in the dim lighting. "Eva, are you alright?" Eva looked around, staring at the other throne. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother sitting there.

"Mommy…?" she whispered, testing the waters. Maya smiled back at her daughter. She wore a white gown and had a silver skirt. Her dress ended at her legs, showing that her bare feet were decorated with silver paint that shimmered. In her pink hair was a silver crown, fit for a queen.

"It's about time, I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Maya smiled.

"Where are we?" Eva asked in shock, looking around the throne room. The floor was covered in tiles of all shapes and sizes, but they were all white, yellow, gold, or silver. On the ceiling was a glass mural of two suns, seven moons, each in a different phase. The suns and moons were surrounded by several stars.

"We are in our kingdom," Maya smiled, standing up, she held out her hand and Eva hesitantly took it. Her eyes widened when she touched solid skin.

"Our kingdom?" Eva asked in shock. They hooked arms and walked across the throne room.

"All will be explained in time, be patient my princess," Maya smiled. "But, in the meantime, I want you to look out for something."

"What?" Eva asked, staring at her mother.

"This mark," Maya answered, waving her hands. Eva watched in awe as swirl of colors took form in the air. Eva looked at a silver crescent moon. There was a golden sun that had eight points. The top and bottom points touched the top and bottom of the crescent moon. Inside the sun was a yellow circle, all the points touched the edge of the circle. "I have marked the men that will protect you with this symbol. They are not allowed to talk about it with anyone other then themselves, and you. But you have to raise the question first," Maya instructed her.

"Alright," Eva nodded. "Can I have any hints?" she asked with a small smile.

"Alright, you can have one," Maya smiled.

* * *

Eva woke up from her dream in shock when she felt her oxygen being cut off. She screamed at the dark figure looming over her hammock. Her voice was muffled by his hand. The figure grabbed her and quickly dragged her out of the room. He dragged her down to the hangar so they could be alone. Once his grip on her loosened, Eva pushed him away and stepped back, keeping her guard up. "What do you want from me?" She breathed, slightly scared. The figure removed his hood, and the scarf around his neck, revealing himself to be Aikka. "Aikka," She gasped in relief. She then tensed up her body and glared at him. "I shouldn't be relieved, I should be mad at you!" She huffed, lightly punching his chest. Aikka quickly grabbed her wrist before she could remove her fist. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

"Eva…I needed to talk to you face to face," Aikka whispered. Eva sighed and stared into his eyes. "Though you probably won't believe me when I say this, I deeply regret my attack on you in the snow region." Eva huffed and pushed herself away.

"Is that what you dragged me out here to do?" Eva asked harshly. "I thought Nourasian prided themselves in honor. I guess it's just a bunch of bullshit."

"A bunch of what?" Aikka asked in confusion, tilting his head.

"Lies," Eva huffed, crossing her arms. "You were saying?" she asked, forcing him to continue.

"That was not the purpose of my visit," Aikka informed her. He moved back, placing a hand on the hilt of his dagger.

"What are you going to do…?" Eva asked in fear, backing up. Her body pressed against a column, and she feared for the worse.

"I came here to tell you to stay away from me," Aikka told her. "It is for your own protection. The Great Race is nearly over, and I have limited options."

"No," Eva stated, her body filling with courage. She grabbed his hand taking it away from the dagger. "I've lost my mother already. I'm not loosing you too."

"Eva, forget we were ever together. The race is not compatible with friendship, or romance," Aikka ordered her.

"No! I won't," Eva whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I don't ever want to forget about everything we've been through, and I doubt you can do the same."

"Eva, it is for your own protection," Aikka repeated.

"I thought you said that you would protect me," Eva whispered, letting go of his arm. Aikka sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am protecting you…this is truly better for you in the long run," Aikka told her.

"What if it isn't?" Eva asked, letting her tears fall freely. "Then you would have left me for nothing."

"I will always protect you, no matter what. I promised that," Aikka reminded her. "Everything that I do is to protect you. Even if that means separating from you, and breaking my heart, as well as yours, then so be it."

"But Aikka-!" She gasped when he gently kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Remember that I love you. Always have, always will," Aikka whispered, rubbing her back. Eva looked up at him and nodded.

"I love you too," she whispered. The two teens leaned forward, brushing their lips against one another. Eva's breath hitched in her throat when Aikka kissed her. Sure they had kissed before, but none of them was ever this soft, or tender, nor was it filled with as much passion. They slowly pulled away from each other and opened their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Aikka whispered, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. He secretly placed something in his hand and turned to walk away.

"Aikka…please don't do this…don't leave me…" Eva begged quietly.

"Eva, what are you doing down here?" Jordan yawned, walking down the stairs. Eva's head snapped back to look at him. She looked back at Aikka, only to find him gone.

"I must have been sleepwalking," Eva answered. "The stress of the race must be getting to me."

"Well come on, let's get back to sleep before Don Wei wakes up and yells at us," Jordan sighed, walking back up the stairs. Eva was about to follow him when she felt something in her hand. She opened up her fist and gasped quietly and the gem. It was an oval shaped gem that was dark blue. The top of it was colored white. The entire thing was outlined by black metal that stretched out to form legs. Eva giggled slightly because the gem reminded her of G'dar. She folded her fingers over it and ran up the steps after Jordan.

* * *

Eva and Jordan exited the portal, heading for the arena.

"Hey, you alright?" Jordan asked. "Or did your sleepwalking adventure stir you up?"

"No, I'm just a little tired, that's all," Eva smiled. "Come on, let's go," She muttered, walking down the steps that led to the arena. She placed a hand over her chest, feeling the gem, which she had placed on a chain and hidden under her shirt. She quickly removed her hand as the other racers came into view.

"Perfect!" Satis smiled upon seeing Eva and Jordan enter the arena "You're all here now!" He turned around and faced the sky "Everyone, please welcome, my master, the Avatar!" Satis announced, kneeling. A giant ball of light formed, and underneath it was a pink whirlwind of wind. The wind and light lifted high into the air, forming the Avatar.

"Proud pilots! Congratulations on your first five races of the grand finals!" He started, his deep voice booming. "Special praise is due to the current leader, Sul of Gumaria!" Eva and Jordan looked over at them and Eva quickly found that the others, minus Muir and Aikka, were glaring at him.

"Well look at that," Jordan muttered, glancing over at Aikka, who stood next to the Crog. "If it isn't prince poodle and his new pal Kross."

"Oh yeah…" Eva muttered, glaring at them. "Looks like they make the perfect couple don't they?" she asked, just going along with it.

"You all deserve praise for the sacrifices you have made thus far. But the time of final revelation is fast approaching. Four races remain among the wild and unpredictable terrain of the mother planet, Oban," the Avatar announced. "Prepare, or forever mourn your lack of strength and resolve!"

"Believe me, I won't let anything stand in my way now," Eva whispered to herself. The Avatar looked at her and squinted his eyes, almost as if he was smiling.

"Remember, our salvation, or our downfall, depends on it!" With that being said the Avatar turned into a ball of light and drifted away. The competitors all looked around at each other, getting on edge. Eva and Aikka made eye contact and both of them gasped lightly. Eva scowled at him, but placed a hand over her hidden gem. Aikka frowned back and opened his mouth to speak when Kross stepped in front of him.

"Eva…as long as you wear that charm, you will be safer, please, keep it on at all costs," Aikka pleaded in his head. Kross stepped up to Sul and growled.

"Enjoy first place, Sul, while you still can," he glared. Sul simply taunted him with a smile. "The Ultimate Prize is destined for the Crogs!" he declared, swatting the magician. Sul disappeared before Kross could lay a hand on him.

Eva and Jordan ran up the steps, pausing to look back after Sul left. "Let's split, its getting way too intense," Eva commented, running up the stairs.

* * *

Eva and Jordan looked around in confusion as the area became darker. "Get in the Arrow III!" Eva shouted, jumping in the cockpit. Jordan nodded and ran into the turret track, quickly entering his compartment. The two sat nervously, waiting for the floor to light up. Once it did Eva took a deep breath and steeled her eyes. "Here goes nothing." With that being said, the floor opened quickly, dropping them further into the black darkness. Eva looked around as they continued to fall. She huffed and turned her headlights on, gasping when O passed in front of them. "Alright, I give up, anybody see anything?"

"There's something down below," Jordan announced. "Slow the descent."

"On it," Eva nodded, pressing the correct button. She slowed to a stop and looked around in awe. The other racers followed her lead, examining the tunnel systems. It was white with black veins running through the walls. Black roots ran through the tunnels, connecting to large white balls that were glowing. "Where the hell are we now?" she asked.

"Eva, focus on the race, start driving, Koji's found the gate," Rick told her.

"How many are there?" Eva asked, flying off.

"Only one," Don answered.

"Got it," Eva nodded, focusing on the road. She gasped as she was about to be hit with electricity. "Gah!" She watched in slight shock as Ondai was hit. "Well…so much for predicting every little thing…" Eva turned a corner and had to quickly avoid Ning and Skun as their ship fell past them. "What's going on up there? First Ondai, now Ning and Skun?" Eva growled, flying faster. She caught up, spying Aikka in front of them. Aikka aimed an arrow at them, chanting a spell. "Jordan! Don't shoot!"

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Jordan asked, aiming at the prince. "He's the puppet of the Crogs! He'll just take us down again!"

"Would rather we just shot at each other instead? Violence only leads to more violence," Eva sighed. She slowly flew faster, coming up to Aikka. "I know that he hasn't changed. Otherwise…he wouldn't have been so sorry for breaking up with me last night."

* * *

Aikka aimed his bow at Eva, narrowing his eyes. His mind flashed back to the message he had received from his parents

Aikka kneeled in front of a large mirror, his father on the screen. His father looked down at him with slight nervousness.

"Prince Aikka, my son…the Crog forces have come to our…uh…rescue…and have landed in the Holy City of Dol," King Lao informed his son.

"How did this happen?" Aikka asked, standing up.

"Aikka, listen to me," Lao ordered. Aikka nodded and bowed shortly before giving his father his attention. "It is my will that you now serve them as you would your king."

"But father," Aikka protested. His mother ran on screen and looked at Aikka.

"Worry not for our safety my lovely prince; remain faithful to your code!" As she said that, the screen became fuzzy and the connection was cut. Aikka looked at the screen in anger and stormed out of the communication room.

"Prince Aikka? Is everything alright?" Canaan asked. Aikka growled and swiftly picked up a loose stone, throwing it at the wall.

"The Crogs have entered the Holy City of Dol," Aikka growled harshly. He stormed away from his shocked master and entered his room. "What am I to do? With this power…Kross will certainly order me to harm Eva even more."

"Is something the matter?" Maya asked, appearing on his bed. Aikka looked at the spirit in shock and sighed.

"The Crogs have entered our most holy city, and are holding my family hostage. With this, Kross will surely force me to harm Eva," he informed her.

"Oh no…this is very bad," Maya muttered, She stood up and quickly rushed to the book she had given him. "But, there is something you can do, to protect her from you at least."

"I'll do anything," Aikka told her.

"It is a charm that will protect her from your arrows; however, it will not protect her from anyone else," Maya informed him. "It was created for the only the knights to use. Next to the royal family, they were the next powerful. People feared that another race, an evil race, would force the knights to harm the princess, so they came up with this charm in order to protect the princess from the knights, should it ever be needed."

"Kross is forcing me to harm her; it would be the best thing to protect her from," Aikka agreed.

"It will require a small part of G'dar's shell," Maya told him. Aikka agreed and swiftly went to his mount.

G'dar had not been pleased when Aikka had cut off a part of his shell, but sensing his master's urgency, he had allowed it. _"I warned you Eva, what more can I do?"_ He asked to himself. He saw through the glass of the cockpit and looked at the fear in Eva's eyes. Aikka let go of the arrow just as a lightning bolt struck down, forcing an error into his aim. He watched in masked delight as the arrow nearly missed Eva. The female pilot was able to dodge it, but Aikka was unable to dodge the lasers that Jordan shot at him. Aikka coughed as a cloud of dust surrounded him. "At least I know the charm works," Aikka coughed, steering G'dar out of the smoke. He looked back at G'dar's wings and noticed that they were bent and slightly bruised. "G'dar, can you still fly?" The beetle screeched in response and flew forward, continuing the race.

* * *

Eva entered a huge chamber and gasped in awe at the large sphere. The orb was floating towards an opening in the ceiling. "I can't believe this, it's amazing," she breathed. Eva groaned and covered her eyes as the sphere produced a bright white light.

* * *

"EVA!" Don shouted in horror.

"Stan, Koji, what happened?" Rick demanded.

"All communications are down," Koji sighed "even the stone gate is gone."

"No! This can't be happening," Don growled, pulling on his hair. "I cannot loose my daughter, not after getting her back."

"You really are too sweet sometimes," Eva spoke. The males looked at the screen in shock as it became less fuzzy and showed Eva. "We're alright. I think the Avatar just wanted to scare us a little."

"And he did a beautiful job," Jordan smirked.

"We're on our way back now," Eva told them.

"Get here ASAP so you can hug your father and he can calm down," Rick ordered.

"Do I have to?" Eva whined with a smirk on her face.

"Eva," Don warned.

"Alright," she sighed.

* * *

Eva sat outside on the terrace with Stan, Koji, Rick and Jordan, all of them looking up at the night sky. The orb that had been released during the race was slowly crossing the sky like a shining comet.

"Beauty at its finest," Rick smiled.

"Did you ever find out what that thing was?" Jordan asked.

"I doubt we'll ever know," Stan sighed "All I can say is that Oban is a very special planet."

"A living planet," Koji corrected. "And it somehow sends matter into space…very dense matter." The five of them watched the orb of matter in silence.

"Could it be seeds?" Eva suggested.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"Do you mean like…planet seeds?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," Eva muttered, nodding her head.

"That sounds like an interesting idea, but unlikely," Stan told her.

"We know that planets were created in the 'big bang', around twenty billion years ago," Koji told her.

"You've got quiet the imagination, little mouse," Rick smiled.

"But wait…didn't the Avatar call Oban the 'mother' planet this morning?" Jordan questioned.

"Yes, he did," Eva laughed. The two of them smiled at each other for catching on slapped their hands together.

"Let's stick with the official theories for now," Koji sighed. Stan sat up and smiled.

"Come on Koji, let's leave them alone now," he smiled. Koji caught on and nodded.

"Well, goodnight," Koji smiled, following Stan inside.

"Don't have too much fun," Rick smirked.

"It's not like that!" Stan blushed. "We're just tired!"

"Whatever you say," Rick smirked.

"Come on, let's go," Koji sighed, pulling on Stan's arm. Rick stayed with the two younger teens for a bit longer before sighing.

"I think sleep is a good idea. I'm going to bed," he told them.

"Goodnight Rick," Eva smiled.

"Don't stay up too late," Rick warned them, leaving.

"We won't!" Eva agreed. After a moment Jordan glanced up at Eva, and blushed. He sat up and stared at his hands in embarrassment.

"These stars are amazingly beautiful…" he whispered "but they can't hold a candle to you." Eva quietly got up quickly and walked towards the doorway. Jordan looked back at her and frowned. "Where're you going?"

"I'm freezing," Eva shrugged, rubbing her shoulders. "Have fun stargazing. Goodnight partner." Eva walked inside and came across Stan and Koji, who were laughing over something. She smirked when she noticed that they were standing close to each other, their free hands almost touching.

"What's so funny?" Eva asked.

"Nothing," Stan smiled, placing his cup down. "We were just getting something to drink before heading off to bed."

"We have some repairs to make in the morning, so we thought we would go to bed early," Koji explained.

"Alright, well…goodnight," Eva nodded, walking away.

"Goodnight," Stan and Koji called.

* * *

Jordan walked inside and sighed, looking at the ground. He spotted some white flowers and smiled, picking them. He rushed over to their bedroom, and looked inside, seeing that the light was on. Jordan hid the flowers behind his back and walked inside. "Eva? You still awake? Do you mind if we talk a little?" He blushed and turned his back to the curtain, waiting for an answer. His ears twitched when he heard shuffling behind the curtains and he took it as a sign to continue. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but something always seems to get in the way…" he muttered, looking at the flowers in his hand. "Well…the thing is, I really care about you, Eva. More than a partner, even more than a friend," he said quickly, facing the curtain. He heard shuffling behind the curtain and turned around. "But, if you don't feel the same way, or you're not completely over the prince yet…I can totally understand," Jordan assured her. Shuffling was heard once more and Jordan sighed. "You don't have to say anything; I'll leave these flowers here, and wait outside. If you walk out with them, I'll know that you feel the same way." Jordan set the flowers down and walked out of the room, hiding next to the door. He blushed when he heard footsteps heading towards the door. He turned around quickly but froze in horror when he saw Don Wei, the flowers in his hand.

"Jordan, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I was just waiting for Eva," Don apologized, handing him the flowers.

"It's alright sir," Jordan sighed, "I should have cheeked to see if it was Eva in the first place."

"I know it isn't my right to say this, and the decision should be Eva's choice, but I don't think now is a good time to be telling her this," Don told him. "She's dealing with a lot right now, and to add your feelings to the mix, I'm afraid of what it might do to her."

"I understand," Jordan sighed.

"Besides, she's still having trouble getting over Aikka. Do you really want to push this on her now?" Don asked.

"No…I just wanted to tell her before I lost my courage," Jordan sighed, dropping the flowers.

"I understand," Don nodded "Goodnight, Jordan."

"Goodnight sir," Jordan sighed, walking into his room. He sat on his bed and huffed, running his fingers through his hair. "I screwed up big time…"

* * *

Eva bent down and picked up a small stone. She looked over at Aikka's module and growled, throwing the rock. She quickly picked up another one and threw it. "Prince Aikka! Answer me!" She shouted. "Why did you change? Why should this race change anything between us?" She shouted. "You do not break up with me and kiss me right after! I don't care about anything else! I just want answers!" Eva shouted. When she got nothing in response, she got even angrier. "Was everything you said about protecting me all just bullshit!? Were you just lying to me?"

* * *

Unknown to Eva, Aikka was standing next to the door that led outside. He heard Eva's shouts and sighed, leaning his back against the wall.

"I hate you!" Eva shouted at his module. Aikka's eyes widened in slight shock but they quickly closed. Aikka slid down to the ground, and listened closely to everything she was saying, paying attention to every rise and drop in her voice. "I hate you with al/l of my heart! Were you just pulling me along, just to make fun of me when you finally let me go?" Eva shouted.

_"No…I did not…but keep talking…I deserve everything you're saying…"_ Aikka thought, closing his eyes and placing his hands over his head.

"I wish I had never told you anything!" Eva shouted. Aikka's heart tightened when he heard her voice crack. "I wish that I had never met you, and I wish that I had never fallen so deeply and madly in love with you…" Aikka's ears perked up as her voice lowered; he desperately tried to listen to everything, knowing that he deserved it. He heard Eva sniff and sob.

"I hope…I hope…I hope you burn in hell!" Eva shouted, before throwing another rock. "I hate you! I hate you and I hate this stupid necklace you gave me!" Eva shouted. Aikka heard her take a few steps before running. He gasped in shock as a small clink was heard. He heard Eva leave and go inside her module before he moved. Aikka slowly stood up and peeked outside, staring at the gem in shock. Eva had managed to throw the gem all the way over to his module, effectively giving it back. He knelt down and gently picked it up.

"Prince Aikka…why are you torturing yourself like this?" Canaan asked.

"Because I deserve it," Aikka answered, standing up. "I deserved everything that she said, and I wanted to make sure that I heard her words." Aikka slowly walked past Canaan, holding the gem close to him. "Goodnight, Canaan."

"Good night prince Aikka," Canaan nodded. Aikka entered his room and sat on his bed, bowing his head.

"Eva…I can never express how sorry I am…" Aikka whispered, placing his head in his hands. A tear fell down his cheek and Aikka didn't bother to hold back the ones that followed.

* * *

**Remember how i said that I could update daily because I had already written the chapters...well part of the reason was because I had a working laptop. My laptop now has a virus, and my netbook can barely hold a charge, Before the battery runs out, I'mm gonna promise that I will update as soon as I get a new laptop! i swear! It won't take long. Please bear with the wait.**


	16. Chapter 16

Eva stood in front of the Nourasian temple with her hands on her hips. She glared at the symbol on the temple and took a deep breath. "Okay Aikka…it's now or never. Whether you like it or not, you're going to give me answers," she growled under her breath, walking inside the temple. She stared at the portal and held out her hands. "Here goes nothing." She placed her hand on the portal and stepped closer, sighing when nothing happened. She rubbed the smooth surface and huffed in annoyance, "Some magic portal." Eva walked out of the temple, glaring at the ground in front of her. She gasped when she heard a sound behind her. She quickly turned around and found that light was coming out to the Nourasian temple. Eva ran behind a tree and waited to see who would exit, glaring at Aikka. "I can't even recognize you anymore…" Eva muttered. "You're eyes are so cold…" She watched him walk away from the temple, strolling through the grass. Eva steeled her gaze and swallowed her nerve, and begun to quietly follow him.

* * *

Aikka arrived at a large temple and Eva quickly hid as he turned around to see if anyone was following him. Once Aikka entered the temple, Eva ran to a short pillar and then to the doorway, peering inside. "What the…?" She huffed, walking into the empty building. "Where the hell did he go?" She spotted a circle on the floor, much like that of a magic portal and walked closer, kneeling next to it. She ran her fingers across the outer edge and then tapped the ground next to. After that she rapped her knuckles against the circle, hearing a hollow sound. "And Bingo was his name-o," Eva smirked. She crawled onto the circle and felt around the edge for any indent. She smirked when she felt a slight dip and then a crack between the circle and the edge of it. "You're not going to give me the slip that easily, dear prince," Eva smirked, pulling out a small pair of pliers. She dug the pliers in the crack and wiggled them back and forth, trying to get them to move. The circle slowly tipped forward and Eva shrieked as it gained moment and sent her falling down a tunnel. Eva hit another circle door that spit her out. "Ow…" she hissed, rubbing her lower back. "Next time, I'm bringing someone with me…" she growled, standing up. She looked around the catacombs, and let out a groan. "Where am I?"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Don Wei shouted at the four males. "She's the pilot, remember! And not only that…SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"She's not in the module, we searched every crack and split," Rick sighed.

"Go find her! NOW!" Don ordered. Stan, Koji, and Jordan ran out of the control room.

"Don't worry Don, we'll find the little mouse," Rick assured him.

"As if the race wasn't worry enough…now my daughter's gone missing," Don sighed, sitting down on a chair.

"Don't worry about it, she's gone missing a few times before. What if she just ran off to prince, and gave him a piece of her mind," Rick suggested. "That's what I'd do after screaming that I hated him at his module."

"What?" Don asked in shock.

"Oh yeah," Rick nodded, crossing his arms. "She stayed up a little late last night, throwing rocks at the prince's module, not only that…she was saying words that I'd never thought I'd ever hear from a girl. She has quiet the mouth. Maybe she went to talk to him face to face and demand answers. Or just blow off some steam," Rick suggested.

"I don't want her to see that boy," Don sighed, "She may say that she hates him, but I know that she's still in love with him. What happens if she does something stupid?"

"Don't worry, Eva's a smart girl, she can handle herself," Rick assured her.

* * *

"Oh great…" Eva muttered, hanging her head. "I'm lost. Where the hell did Aikka go…?" She muttered, rubbing her arms. She froze when she heard a strange noise coming around her. She quickly turned around when she saw a light out of the corner of her eyes, but was just freaked out to see that it was completely dark. Eva whimpered as she heard the strange noises once again. The teen pilot ran off in a random direction and hid behind a pillar, taking a deep breath. "Get it together girl," she hissed to herself "It's just a little dark and there are some spooky noises…it's not that big a deal." She blinked at two walls that were leaning against one another. Eva crouched down and looked at the light at the end of the makeshift tunnel. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled forward, hopping that it led to a way out. She gasped in quiet awe at the fountain in the center of the room.

"You shot us down in the last race; you think we're thrilled to chat with you?" Ning laughed. Eva looked in front of the fountain and saw Skun approaching Aikka, her fingers raised. With the three was Ondai. Skun raised her fingers and her nails extended into claws that were constricted because of her glove.

"Aikka…" Eva breathed. Skun grabbed Aikka cloak and smirked.

"Say your prayers, because you aren't leaving here alive," she threatened.

"The race is the race," Aikka stated, causing the three others to be confused. "I did not invite you here to have tea. I invited you three here to form a temporary alliance against a common enemy."

"Out of all the racers Sul is the most powerful, as well as the most unpredictable," Ondai hummed.

"Sul…?" Eva whispered, leaning closer.

"I want the Ultimate Prize, and I am ready to risk everything to get it," Aikka stated "Who among you will join me?" Skun retracted her claws and stepped back. "If Sul is allowed to win again, none of us will be able to catch up to him in the rankings…the race would essentially be over. We must take Sul down, for good…today." Eva gasped quietly and stared at Aikka in shock.

"I want the prize as bad as you do," Ning smirked, holding out her hand.

"And I will follow Ning wherever she goes," Skun announced, placing her hand over Ning's.

"It will be close, but we can make it," Ondai agreed, placing a robotic appendage on the two hands.

"Let none of us break this pact until Sul is eliminated," Aikka announced, placing his hand on top.

"Agreed," the three chorused. Eva narrowed her eyes and quietly turned around, crawling away.

"I can't believe I thought someone was forcing your hand," Eva growled "I've been so naïve and stupid…Aikka…you're worse than all of them." Eva stood up and gasped when she saw a giant floating sting ray 'swim' over her head. "AH!" She screamed, bringing up her arms and stumbling backwards.

* * *

"Who goes there?" Skun shouted towards the scream.

"Eva…" Aikka breathed in confusion, narrowing his eyes. _"Eva…what are you doing down here? I will not be able to protect you from them."_

* * *

Eva gasped and quickly ran away from the makeshift tunnel, trying to get away before they saw her.

* * *

Skun growled and ran towards the tunnel, Ning following her every move. Ondai scuttled after them, leaving Aikka behind. _"Eva, what on Nourasia are you thinking? How did you even find this place? I have to find you before the others do!"_ Aikka declared in his mind, chasing after the three racers.

* * *

Eva gasped and ran away as fast as she could. She breathed heavily as she climbed over a moss covered column. The teen girl ran around a column, gasping in pain when she felt something hit her stomach. She groaned and quickly looked at what she ran into, praying that it wasn't one of the racers.

"You scared me half to death," Satis gasped "Don't ever do that again! I'm way past my prime, ya know."

"What are you doing here?" Eva asked.

"This is the Avatar's temple, I'm simply doing my rounds," Satis answered, standing up "And you?" Eva stood up as well and gaped when she heard Ning.

"Listen! I heard a voice!" the Inna told the others. Eva gasped and quickly ran over to Satis, covering his mouth. The alien muffled his protest. "Get us out of here," Eva begged. Satis glared down at her hand and muffled even more. "Please," she begged, removing her hand.

"Now that's more like it," Satis smiled "the magic word opens many a door, my dear, like this one here," he smiled, tapping the column with his staff. Eva watched in awe as the bricks pulled apart, revealing a spiral staircase.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Satis smiled, walking through his house. Eva went to sit and shrieked when she fell backwards, landing on a small stool.

"Charming…" Eva muttered.

"Once you've rested, take the portal under the Earth Team's logo, and you'll be back in a flash!" Satis smiled, pointing to the portal.

"Perfect, thanks," Eva sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"But where are my manners? I'm sure you'd like a hot drink before you go!" Satis smiled, walking off. "These old stone walls are death." Eva looked at her portal and glanced at the one next to it, glaring at the symbol.

"We must take Sul down for good, today."

She growled as Aikka's face entered her mind. She looked at the other portals as well, her eyes landing on another portal. "Sul's portal…" she breathed.

"Ah! Here it is!" Satis smiled, setting down a small teapot. "I rarely have visitors, now where are those dried frogs," he hummed to himself. Eva ignored him and walked over to Sul's portal, looking at it. "Ah! Here they are! You're going to love these!" Eva reached her hand up, flinching in surprise when it reacted. She looked back at Satis and then stared at the portal. "It's ready! Come and get it!" Satis smiled, turning around, he gasped when Eva walked into the portal. "Wait! That's not…your portal…" he trailed off, frowning.

* * *

Eva jumped into Sul's module and looked around. She glanced over at the hangar and saw bright blue triangles float out of it and disappear into the air. "Hello?" She called, walking down the steps. "Anybody home?" She gasped in surprise when Sul appeared behind her. She stared up at the alien and took a deep breath. "I…I came here to warn you. A group of racers are preparing an ambush." She got a little angry when she didn't get a response. "This is serious! They'll hurt you, badly!" Eva told him urgently. Sul simply turned around and floated away. "Are you listening to me!? "She shouted in anger.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sul asked, stopping.

"Well it's pretty obvious," Eva bit back. "Do you honestly think I'd just stand back and watch?"

"And why not?" Sul asked. "You'd have everything to gain. Don't you long to win the Ultimate Prize as much as I?"

"Yes," Eva replied. "But I won't let it destroy me!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sul asked, floating over to her. He held his hand up and a symbol appeared on it.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked in terror. A pulse of energy emitted from Sul's hand and Eva gasped in terror, flashes of Maya entering her mind. "Mother…no stop it!" Eva begged, shutting her eyes in pain.

"That is enough!" Maya shouted, her spirit appearing between them, she pushed Sul and away and turned back to see Eva faint. Maya knelt next to her daughter and gently shook her awake. "You will never touch my daughter again, do you hear me?" Maya threatened. When Eva opened her eyes, Maya disappeared.

"Your scars run deep and control you, making you an easy target," Sul informed Eva. "Your visit was an error, you have wasted my time. I welcome a surprise attack. It would break up the monotony of this competition, and maybe that of my existence."

"Why do you want to win the prize?" Eva asked.

"I am the master of time, space, and even the course of destiny. There is nothing left for me to wish for," Sul stated, he turned around and floated away. "Go," he ordered before disappearing from her sight. Eva growled and ran after him, standing at the top of the staircase.

"Well if you're so bored, then get lost!" Eva shouted. "Leave the prize to those who really need it! We won't miss you!" Sul looked back at her for a moment before going down the staircase.

* * *

Eva jumped through the Earth portal, a scowl on her face. Jordan turned around and stared at her in shock. The shock quickly turned into angry.

"Eva! Are you crazy?" He asked her, walking up to her. "Don Wei's been out of his mind! He's worried sick! Where have you been all this time?"

"I have no fucking clue anymore," Eva muttered. "Come on, let's go," she huffed, walking towards the hangar.

* * *

Eva settled into her seat and sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll be racing today after all," Don said sarcastically, appearing on the screen "We'll discuss your disappearing act later, young lady."

"Yes sir," Eva sighed.

"Alright, there are only three more races left," Rick informed her. "The team needs points, so you gotta come in at least third place today. Watch out for that Sul creep, you can't let him get anymore points."

"I'm aware of that," Eva growled. The floor dropped underneath them and the Arrow III plummeted to the ground. Eva glanced behind her at Sul's ship and growled once more. She faced forward and pressed a few buttons, stabilizing the ship. She flew into the curving track and heard Koji's voice.

"Keep going in that direction, you should see the first gate soon," he informed her.

"Right," Eva nodded. A few minutes later Eva had to dodge Aikka, Ning, Skun, and Ondai as they flew in the wrong direction.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked, looking back at them. "Why are they going the wrong way?"

"It's nothing that we should worry about…" Eva growled, speeding up. She passed through the first gate and continued on the path. She looked back when she heard two large explosions. She narrowed her eyes and faced forward. She caught up with Kross as more explosions went off. She passed through the second gate, and narrowed her eyes even more, her grip on the handles tightening.

"Looks like someone is getting a huge beating," Jordan muttered. Eva growled and her shoulders shook.

"Damnit!" She shouted, quickly turning around. "I can't do this! I won't let them do this!"

"Eva! What are you doing?" Jordan shouted.

"Picking up a hitchhiker," she answered.

"Man…I have no clue what she's talking about…" Jordan sighed "I knew she was going to crack a sooner or later."

"Eva! What are you doing?" Don shouted at her. "Turn around right now! This is not your fight."

"Eva, he's right," Rick told her. "This is the mess of some racers, it does not involve you."

"I don't care! I got involved when I found out about the attack and tried to warn Sul. I can't let Aikka do this," Eva growled. She gasped when Sul passed her. "What the…?" She quickly stopped once she rounded a corner. Her eyes widened at the sight of the vehicles. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Aikka was climbing onto G'dar.

"Alright, now that you've seen it for yourself, get going," Don ordered. Eva stared at Aikka as G'dar rose into the air. The two stared at each other in a mix of sadness and anger. Aikka broke the eye contact first and looked away, frowning. Eva let him fly past her before she followed him.

"Eva, are you alright?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine…" Eva whispered.

* * *

"Sul's pyramid just disappeared," Koji announced.

"What?" Don hissed.

"Wait, I've found it…but its way off course," Stan informed them.

"That can't be right, check again," Koji ordered.

"Already on it," Stan nodded. A minute later the screen became fuzzy and Rick and Don had to flinch when they're ear pieces shrieked. Rick ripped his out and set it on the desk, and rubbed his ear.

"That hurt…" he hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Sul's voice asked.

"What was that?" Don asked in shock.

"I have no clue," Stan muttered, typing away.

"It looks like we're picking up some magnetic interference," Koji told him. The screen began flickering, showing an alien with a mask with a strange symbol painted on it.

"What is that thing…?" Don breathed. Rick's eyes widened under his sunglasses and he backed up, his back hitting the wall.

"I underestimated you, Sul; that was a mistake. The light of your strength blinds my vision of the future that I have carefully constructed and controlled. And this has to end," The creature growled.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Sul asked.

"I'm offering you a rare alliance. Imagine, two great beings like us, standing together…we would be magnificent," the creature growled. Rick's breathing became heavy and sweat dripped down his face at the sight of the creature.

"Alliances are for the small and weak," Sul stated. "If you are truly Canaletto, then you have no real strength in this world…not yet anyway." The creature known as Canaletto laughed.

"You have made a GRAVE mistake," He laughed. Rick lifted his hand and gasped when it began shaking. He grabbed his arm, trying to calm it down.

"Be gone Canaletto," Sul ordered.

"Need…need to sleep," Rick whispered, sliding down the wall and falling unconscious. Stan, Koji, and Don screamed as the monitor exploded, shattering to bits. Don turned his head away from the screen and gasped when he saw Rick.

"Rick! What happened? Rick! Wake up!" Don shouted, shaking the large man.

* * *

"What happened in here?" Eva asked in shock, walking into the control room.

"A magnetic interference…it shook Rick up pretty bad," Don answered.

"It wasn't the interference that shook me up, it was that creature," Rick groaned, rubbing his wrist.

"Did seeing whatever that thing was put you under a lot of stress?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah…" Rick answered. "I passed out."

"What did you guys see?" Eva questioned.

"It was the 'Timeless One', the 'God of Purity', whatever you prefer to call him," Rick shrugged. "He's known as Canaletto…and he caused my crash."

"What are you talking about?" Don asked in shock.

"In Alwas, I asked around about the explosion to the Arrow I, and I was led to a Scrub that followed Canaletto's every order," he explained, tightening his fingers into a fist. "I went to see a shaman about a talisman I had gotten from the Scrub, and he showed me the 'great evil' that surrounded it. After it happened…I didn't remember much about it, that's why I was going to leave…because I wasn't needed. But thankfully Eva convinced me to go."

"I just wanted my coach to be here," Eva shrugged. "You were the only person on the team that knew I was Don Wei's daughter."

"Yeah…but if I had left…no one would have been able to warn you," Rick answered, standing up.

"Warn me about what?" Eva asked.

"Canaletto," he answered. "He crashed my ship and I'm pretty sure that you're his next target."

"Why would he want to target me…?" Eva asked frightfully, shrinking away from him.

"I don't know…but I think you might be a part of his plan. He needs you for something but I just don't know what," Rick answered.

"That is it," Don growled. "I am calling the president and I am pulling out of the race. I am not taking 'no' for an answer this time!" He stormed out of the room, muttering things under his breath.

"So…you really believe that Eva's in danger?" Jordan asked.

"Huge," Rick agreed. The four males looked over at Eva.

"Bring it on," She whispered.

"Excuse me…?" Stan muttered, dropping his trash bag.

"I said, bring it on," Eva repeated. "If Canaletto needs me for some sort of plan, then I dare him to come and get me," she declared, walking out of the room.

"Eva, wait!" Jordan shouted, rushing after her. "You can't be serious!"

"The little mouse is about to face a huge crow…" Rick sighed.

"She's joking…right…?" Koji asked desperately.

"Hard to tell with her," Stan replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Eva and Jordan sat just outside the module, leaning against the doorway. "I can't believe this…" Eva sighed.

"Sul being gone or this Canaletto guy that's after you?" Jordan asked.

"Both," Eva answered.

"Have you lost the courage you had in the control room?" Jordan asked.

"A little bit…but not much," Eva replied. "I just can't believe he managed to beat Sul of all racers…"

"Yeah, that is quite a feat," Jordan agreed. He jumped when Eva leaned against him. Jordan looked down at her and smiled. "I hate to tell you this…but I think you dozed off…" he smiled softly, looking at her sleeping form. "You can rest all you want…it was a…tough…night," Jordan sighed, slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

"How are you doing Eva?" Maya asked, walking through a garden. Eva and Maya were wearing the same dresses as before.

"Not good…my heart is in so much pain," Eva muttered, placing a hand over her heart. "I can't believe Aikka would do this."

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Maya assured her, wrapping an arm around Eva's shoulders.

"Mommy…I've missed you so much…" Eva sniffed, leaning close to the woman.

"Yes, and I've missed you as well my dear," Maya smiled. "But, I have always been looking over you."

"Mommy, you said you were going to give me a hint as to who my knights were…yet Aikka woke me up before you could tell me," Eva remembered "Can I get the hint now?"

"Sure thing," Maya smiled, turning to face her daughter. "Your knights are all closer than you think."

"Closer than I think?" Eva asked.

"Goodbye my darling princess, I will see you again soon," Maya smiled, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Don walked up the stairs the next morning and glanced over at the doorway, freezing when he saw Jordan and Eva asleep. His eyes narrowed at the fact that they were holding each other. He stormed over to them and cleared his throat. "Good morning," He growled. Jordan opened his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning…" He looked down at Eva and gasped, pushing her off. "Sir! I swear, this isn't what it looks like."

"Don't go," Eva muttered in her sleep, hugging Jordan around the waist. "Keep me warm." Jordan flinched when Don's eyes narrowed and he begun glaring at the gunner.

"I swear it's not what you think," Jordan insisted, holding Eva at arms length. "We were just talking all night, and we fell asleep!" Eva stirred, her eyes opening slowly.

"Jordan, can you please leave. There are a few things I need to talk with Eva about…alone," Don ordered.

"Yes sir! I'll just…uh…go go….clean, clean the guns! Yeah, clean the guns," Jordan answered, crawling away from them. He fell down the staircase and quickly ran away.

"Hi dad…" Eva greeted.

"I regret to say this…but we cannot pull from this race," Don sighed.

"Why not," Eva asked, standing up.

"The president won't allow it. The Crog forces are just outside the borders, and as soon as the truce of Oban is over, they will attack and annihilate the entire human race," Don sighed. "The president won't let me pull the team out. But I can no longer let you risk your life here. I could not bear it if I lost you just after getting you back."

"Then I'll just race!" Eva declared.

"No! I won't allow you to risk your life like this!" Don protested.

"With all due respect, dad, I've been racing in dangerous situations before you even found out I was your daughter! Remember the race with Spirit? And then the race with Toros. I even risked my life to save Rick from another crash during his race with Ceres! I can handle it!" Eva insisted.

"They were like house cats compared to the lions that are in this competition," Don protested.

"You're not going to start calling me 'little mouse', like Rick does, are you?" Eva asked, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"No, but you are just not ready for races like this," Don told her.

"I've faced two Crogs that want me dead, a pirate with a Napoleon complex, a giant crab that kidnapped me and a back stabbing prince that ripped my heart out! I believe I can handle this! You have to trust me! I'm your daughter, and fathers trust their daughters," Eva told him desperately.

"Fine…but one more race like the ones that have been happening, and I'm talking about the danger not the points, and we will stop racing," Don huffed.

"Are you kidding?" Eva asked in distress. "Have you met these racers? There's a Crog, two Innas that nearly killed me and Jordan, a pirate that tired to do away with us after the first race, a robot that wants humans dead, and an alien prince that's besties with the Crog," she spat out in disgust. "'Safe', is not a factor in this race. You're asking for the impossible!"

"Then you will not be racing," Don answered. Eva growled and ran away, running past Jordan. She pushed past Stan and Koji. The two mechanics looked up at Don and sighed.

"There he goes again…upsetting his daughter," Koji sighed.

"I told you he was a robot," Stan sighed.

* * *

"Eva, you cannot do this," Don sighed, looking up at the star-racer.

"I can and I will," Eva answered. "I'll show you what I can do, and prove you wrong. I can win this race!"

"Eva! Get out of that racer, right this instant! I will not watch you risk your life to play along with some demon's plans!" Don shouted.

"Then close your eyes, dad," Eva smirked, closing the glass to her cockpit.

* * *

The rest of the Earth team stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at the hangar.

"What are they talking about?" Jordan huffed "The race is about to start."

"She's getting lectured again," Stan answered. "Daughter or not, nothing this team is ever does is good enough for him."

"Poor girl," Koji sighed.

"Come on guys," Rick sighed. "He's probably telling her not to race. He wants to protect her, not hurt her." They all looked down at the stairs as they heard someone walking up the stone steps.

"Listen, I hear something," Jordan announced. The boys all rushed away from the steps and stood outside the control room. Stan and Koji were messing with something mechanical while Jordan and Rick leaned against the doorway. They all looked up when Don appeared at the top of the stairs, Eva-less.

"What are you waiting for? We have a race!" He shouted. "Get to you posts…" he muttered, lees than enthused. Stan and Koji rushed into the control room, while Jordan ran down the steps.

"You okay, Don?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine…" Don sighed. "If Eva wants to race…then I cannot stop her."

"She'll do great," Rick assured him. "Have faith in the little mouse."

"I do…I just don't have faith that the other racers won't hurt her," Don answered, walking into the control room.

* * *

'_I'm sorry…But I have to win the Ultimate prize. For you, for me…and for mom…it's the only way to stop the pain, for all of us,'_ Eva apologized in her head. The lines on the floor glowed and Eva tightened her grip on the handles. _'Then we can be together again, like before,'_ Eva growled, narrowing her eyes. The star-racer dropped and Eva quickly flew in the winding path, passing Aikka and Muir. She drove up to Furter and easily dodged each cannon sent her way. Jordan switched side on the turret track and fired at Furter, taking out one of the cannons. Eva smirked and flew around the pirate ship, sliding behind Ondai. She was the fourth racer to fly through the gate and drop into the canyon below. A warning went off in Eva's ship and she leaned forward, looking at the darkness. "What going on?"

"It seems to be a deep canyon," Koji answered, "A very deep canyon."

"Very deep? It's nearly bottomless!" Stan protested.

"Can you see how deep it is?" Rick asked.

"No, we can't tell…she just keeps falling," Koji muttered.

"Push the lift reactors to the maximum!" Don ordered. "As long as we don't know what's down there, I want you to be up in the air for as long as possible."

"Yes sir!" Eva nodded, doing as she was told.

"Fall stabilized at 10%," Stan announced.

"You're doing great Eva," Koji assured her. "You should be at the perfect descent for the gate."

"I hope you're right, Koji," Eva sighed, taking off the lift reactors and descending at a curve; she passed Ondai.

"You're in third with three more gates to go, keep it up," Rick told her.

"Here that Eva? Third place! Are we great or what?" Jordan laughed. Eva smiled softly, and continued her descent. She gasped as a wall of light threw her back, and pushing her down into the canyon. Her name ringed in her ears as Don screamed in terror

* * *

Aikka watched in horror as Eva's star-racer slammed into the bridges. The left reactor began smoking, and spiraled down the canyon. "Eva!" He shouted, forcing G'dar to stop_. 'I have to finish the race…if I go after her then Kross will hurt her, but I can't leave her there!'_ Aikka's emotions ran wild as he was torn on what to do. He felt an intense burn in his shoulder, pushing him to choose. _'I have to…save the princess!' _"EVA!" He shouted, flying down after her.

* * *

"Communication…has been lost," Koji announced. The guys stared at the fuzzy screen in horror, their hearts racing fast.

* * *

Eva groaned as she desperately tried to steer her ship up.

"Eva! Do something!" Jordan shouted.

"I'm trying!" Eva screamed. Her eyes widened as she saw the rocky ground fast approaching_. 'So this is how it ends…I guess it was all just a dream after all…we'll never be a family again…Mom…Dad…I'm sorry. Aikka…I'm sorry for you too…I love you…'_

* * *

"Eva!" Aikka shouted, forcing G'dar to go faster. The beetle screeched loudly and raced next to the ship. G'dar quickly pulled up before they hit the ground. Eva's star-racer slammed into a rock ledge and tumbled across the ground. The racer slid on its top for a moment before flipping over and sliding to a stop.

"Eva!" Aikka shouted, jumping off of G'dar before the beetle could land. He winced as he felt his ankle bend the wrong way. He ignored the pain and walked over to the star-racer quickly.

* * *

"I can't get an answer!" Stan growled "There's absolutely no response."

"Try harder," Rick ordered.

"Don't worry sir, this has happened before," Koji assured him. "They were fine last time; they'll be fine this time too."

"No…not this time…I can feel it," Don whispered to himself. He stumbled to the control room door. "I destroyed my wife…and now I've destroyed my only child…" he fell to his knees, tears falling down his face.

"Don, stop being such a pessimist! We'll find your daughter!" Rick shouted. "We will find Jordan and Eva, and they will be okay!"

* * *

Aikka limped over to the star-racer and stared up at the machine, his head becoming dizzy. "E-Eva…" he whispered, before shortly passing out. G'dar walked over to his master and cooed, sticking his tongue out to lick him. The giant beetle screeched and opened his shell, flapping his wings. The beetle quickly flew off, leaving Aikka behind.

* * *

Stan and Koji worked well into the night, trying to contact Eva and Jordan. "Eva, Jordan, come in! Do you read me?" Koji asked desperately.

"Its no use Koji," Stan growled, his shoulders shaking. "They can't hear you anymore…"

"No! It can't be!" Koji protested. He was in shock as his strong friend turned back to the computer, his shoulders shaking. Koji rushed over to his friend a placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have to try again," Koji told him.

"It'll never work…we've lost them," Stan muttered.

"You can give up hope, but I won't," Koji whispered. He ran back to his seat and began working.

* * *

Don stood outside the temple, looking down at the terrain, his mind flashing back to memories of Eva when she was five. The little girl had transformed into a teenager with feisty and stubborn attitude. "Oh Eva…what have I done…"

* * *

Rick stared at his shoulder in the mirror, looking over the mark. "I'm sorry I let you down…Mrs. Wei…" Rick sighed, running a finger over the star. "I let Eva get hurt…If we find her…I'll never let her get hurt again."

* * *

The Drudgers looked at the star-racer and gently lifted Eva and Jordan out of it. One grabbed Aikka and followed the others. They placed the three on a large flat stone, with Eva in between the two boys. The leader Drudger sang, the others following his lead. The creatures stopped and watched their leader place a finger on their foreheads, leaving a glowing dot behind. The Drudgers sang once more, their fur and marking glowing. They quickly disappeared, leaving the teens alone. After a few minutes Jordan's hand began to twitch and Eva's eyes squeezed shut. Aikka groaned in pain, and rolled his head to face Eva. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Eva, before passing out once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Eva's eyes snapped open and she sat up, gasping for breath. She looked over at Jordan and was shocked to find that Aikka was laying next to her. Both the boys groaned and sat up; Jordan rubbed his back. "Are you alright."

"Can't say that…but I'm alive…what is he doing here?" Jordan asked, glaring at the prince.

"If you must know, I was extremely worried about Eva, so I flew down after you two," Aikka answered, tightening his fists.

"You were worried about me?" Eva asked in shock.

"Yes, I told you, I would always protect you," Aikka nodded.

"How did we get-!" She froze, staring at the star-racer.

"Oh no…" Jordan muttered. The two walked over to the racer, looking it over. "It's a total wreck…what happened to us? We shouldn't have survived that."

"Wait! Aikka!" Eva gasped, turning to the prince. Aikka looked up from his ankle and raised a brow.

"Yes?" he asked.

"G'dar! We can get G'dar to fly us back!" Eva gasped happily. "Where is he?" Aikka looked around, searching for his mount.

"I do not know…" Aikka muttered, sliding off the rock and wincing slightly when he put pressure on his left ankle. Aikka whistled a loud tune, trying to call G'dar. After a few moments the prince sighed. "He must have flown off… He always comes to that song…"

"Even your bug abandons you," Jordan smirked, crossing his arms.

"G'dar obviously went to get help," Aikka hissed, limping over to them.

"What happened to your ankle?" Eva asked.

"I jumped off of G'dar while he was still several feet off the ground. In my haste and worry, I landed the wrong way," Aikka answered.

"Sit down, I have a first aid kit in the cockpit," Eva ordered. Aikka sighed and sat against a rock, ignoring Jordan's smug grin.

"Be quiet," the alien prince growled. Eva jumped out of the cockpit, and took out some gauze wrap.

"Take off your shoe and sock," she ordered. Aikka did as he was told and rolled up his pant leg, allowing Eva to wrap his ankle.

"What about you two?" Aikka asked.

"Just a few bruises," Eva smiled up at him, taping the gauze down.

"And a little scratch," Jordan smirked.

"I'm going to look around," Eva sighed, "check and see if there's a way out of here."

"I'm going to check the canyon," Jordan nodded. "Don't go anywhere, princey."

"As if I can…" Aikka growled.

* * *

Eva walked to some tunnels and squinted in the dark when she saw something light on the rocks. She took out her flashlight and examined the white paintings. "These walls have murals…" she hummed. Her ears perked at the sound of wind and she went deeper into the cave, find a natural staircase. "Bingo…" she smirked.

* * *

Jordan sighed and looked up at the canyon. "HELLO?" He called up at the sky, "ANBODY THERE?" When he got no answer he sighed. "Guess not…"

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Aikka asked. He leaned against the cockpit, watching her work.

"It has to," Eva nodded. She pulled some wires out of a panel in the cockpit. "Besides…I built my rocket seat and I helped put this ship together. If anyone knows how to rewire things, it's me." She connected the wire to a small microphone, which was connected to a small speaker. She gasped when sparks shot out of the box.

"Are you alright?" Aikka asked. Eva held up a hand to silence him and smiled when the speaker produced static.

"Yes!" She cheered.

"You did it," Aikka smiled.

"Hand me the tuner!" Eva ordered.

"This thing?" Aikka asked, holding out an instrument.

"Yep," Eva nodded and pressed the tuning instrument into one of the plugs, twisting it back and forth.

"Stan Koji! Do you read me? Its Eva," she urged, twisting the tuner back and forth. "Eva to Earth Team module, please come in, over," Eva begged. "Earth Team module! Answer me!" she shouted into the microphone. She sighed and removed the tuner. "Damnit…"

"It was a good try," Aikka sighed.

"Earth Team module here, do you copy?" Koji's voice floated out. Aikka and Eva both looked at each other in surprise and Eva quickly placed the tuner back in the plug.

"Koji is that you, answer me!" Eva begged. She gasped when the microphone sparked and both it and the speaker shorted out. "Koji can you hear me?" She shouted, shaking the microphone.

"Eva, it isn't working anymore," Aikka told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah! Great!" She shouted, throwing the device down. "There goes our one shot at getting them to find us."

"Not true, we still have G'dar. He's going to come back with Canaan and get us," Aikka assured her.

"I hope you're right," Eva sighed, leaning against the cockpit's short wall.

"Don't worry, someone will rescue us," Aikka assured her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Eva sighed and leaned back into his embrace. They both heard a pounding noise and Eva stood up and looked over at Jordan. The gunner was driving a wooden pole into the ground so it could hold up a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked.

"Well, we're going to be stuck here for a while, so I was just making shelter," Jordan suggested.

"Do you really think we'll be here that long?" Eva shouted.

"Yeah…the communicator didn't work, and the prince's bug probably isn't coming back," Jordan nodded.

"Nice faith Jordan," Aikka muttered sarcastically.

"I don't see you doing anything to help!" Jordan shouted back at him. Eva growled and slid off of star-racer.

"That's it! We're out of here! I'm not waiting any longer!" She growled, storming off.

"Eva! Where are you going?" Aikka asked, sliding down the ship and following her.

"You don't know where you're going! We could get eaten out there!" Jordan shouted.

"If something could eat us, then we could kill and eat it," Aikka told him, placing a hand on his dagger.

* * *

Eva shone her flashlight at the stone steps. "I heard wind coming from here earlier. This might be the way out. We'll never be found down here! Our only chance is to get to the top of these canyons," she declared.

"What about G'dar?" Aikka asked.

"I don't want to be pessimistic or sound like I have no faith in him, but can he really find you in this mass of tunnels?" Eva asked. Aikka opened his mouth to respond but sighed, closing it.

"One can only hope," he whispered. Eva put the flashlight in her mouth and began climbing up the large stone steps.

* * *

The three walked, or limped in Aikka's case, through the tunnel, Eva shinning her flashlight ahead. Jordan struggled behind the two, carrying a large back pack.

"Did you really have to bring all that shit?" Eva asked him.

"In a few days, you'll be thanking me for bringing all this 'shit', you'll see," Jordan huffed.

"I have to agree with Jordan," Aikka sighed. "We don't know how long it will take to reach the top of the staircase. It's best to have some provisions."

"Thank you," Jordan smirked. "See, even the prince is agreeing with me!" The three continued to walk until Aikka hissed, and leaned against the wall.

"Is your ankle hurting?" Eva asked.

"Just a little…" Aikka sighed, leaning down to rub it.

"There should be some ointment in my bag, I can fix that right up," Jordan smiled, placing his pack down. He fished inside and took out the small jar of medicine. Aikka unwrapped the bandaged and they stared at the giant bruise on his ankle.

"How did that happen?" Eva asked.

"It happened from walking on a bad ankle for too long," Jordan answered, rubbing some ointment on the prince's injury. "What Aikka needs to do now is rest the ankle…meaning we take a small break so the swelling can go down a little."

"How do you know so much about injuries?" Aikka asked.

"There was a medical seminar at military camp. The sergeant said I was a quick study," Jordan shrugged.

"Military?" Aikka asked.

"It's kinda like you being a knight," Eva answered. "He's a soldier and his job is to protect the Earth."

"It could be considered more dangerous too," Jordan smirked. "Instead of bow and arrows and swords, we fight with guns and cannons, it's also out in the open with almost no protection."

"You are a very brave warrior Jordan," Aikka smiled, bowing his head.

"Oh great…the two of you are bonding," Eva muttered sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing," Eva sighed, "It's just a little weird to see." Jordan finished wrapping Aikka's ankle and nodded to himself.

"We can get going again in a few minutes," he smiled, sitting down.

"Sorry for slowing you guys down," Aikka muttered.

"You said you were concerned about Eva more than your own safety, we get it," Jordan smiled.

"Yes…but it was a tough decision to come down here or wait until the race was done. If I waited until the race was done, I could have gone here secretly and not raised any suspicion," Aikka sighed, rubbing his head. "Since I came down here in the middle of the race, Kross is going to be mad…Now he'll really think Nourasia has new allies. If he thinks that…there's no telling what he'll do…"

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot about the Crog," Jordan sighed.

"What's the worst Kross could do?" Eva asked, "It's not like he can kill you; that would get him disqualified."

"Yes, but he can harm you," Aikka answered. "Before the first race, he told me to stay away from you. He said that he knew he couldn't kill you, but he could always torture you. The morning of the race in the snow region…he was in my module. He said that I could either shoot you down, or he could torture you…you know which one I chose."

"Is that why you've been doing all those things?" Eva asked.

"Yeah…" Aikka nodded. "The Crogs have entered the Holy City of Dol, Nourasia's capital. I got a message from my father saying that I was to obey the Crogs as I would the king. I had no choice," he sighed.

"So that's it, he's holding your family hostage," Jordan realized.

"And Eva…If I make one wrong move…he'll hurt you within an inch of your life," Aikka told her. He slowly rose onto one knee and bowed to her. "It is my job as a knight to protect those close to me. And I will protect you, no matter what. That is why I gave you that gem; it was charmed to protect you from my attacks. It was the only thing I could do." The prince stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Now I feel really stupid for giving that gem back," Eva sighed. Aikka smiled and took it off of his neck.

"I thought that it would be best to have it on me in case I ever got a chance to give it back," Aikka explained, fastening it around her neck.

"Thank you," Eva smiled.

"Alright, are you two back together or not?" Jordan asked with a huff.

"If she takes me back," Aikka answered.

"I will," Eva smiled, hugging him. She pulled away and blushed. "I know this is going to sound strange…but have either of you noticed a strange mark appearing on your body?"

"What kind of mark?" Jordan asked.

"A crescent moon with a sun, and a star inside the sun," Eva answered.

"How did you know?" the two boys asked in unison. Aikka and Jordan looked at each other in shock.

"My mom chose good knights," Eva smiled softly.

"Knights?" Jordan asked.

"Eva's mother is the queen of Galaxia, a planet that was supposedly destroyed 3 decades ago. Her spirit marked us with the symbol of the knight," Aikka explained. "The knights' job is to protect the princess until she can take the throne. We are to protect Eva."

"How do you know all that?" Eva asked.

"Your mother has been visiting me and helping me. She gave me a book to help me understand," Aikka explained.

"Why were you the only knight to see her?" Jordan asked.

"I believe it is because Nourasians are more in tune with nature, including the spirit world. It takes more energy for her to appear to a human, but a Nourasian that is in tune with the spirit world is much easier," Aikka suggested.

"So that explains why she's been coming to me in my dreams," Eva gasped.

"Alright, if our job is to protect Princess Eva, then we have to get going and get her out of here," Jordan declared, picking up his pack.

* * *

The group came to a thin bridge that stretched across to the other side of the canyon. Eva stepped forward but quickly retreated when a rock fell. Jordan put a hand to his ear and listened for the rock to hit something.

"Odds are it hit another bridge. But even if it didn't…that's still a long drop," Aikka sighed. A strong wind blew by and Jordan sighed.

"What do we do now? Flap our wings and fly?" he muttered.

"We don't have a choice, we have to keep moving," Eva breathed, lifting her arms up and walking onto the bridge.

"Eva, get back here! It's too dangerous!" Aikka urged her.

"Let's go back to camp and wait for the prince's beetle! We have food, water, we'll be safer there," Jordan told her. All three of them gasped as Eva began to wobble, nearly going off the bridge. She quickly steadied herself and the two boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Her recklessness is going to be the death of us," Aikka muttered.

"Ai yai yai…the things we do for this girl," Jordan sighed, "Just take a deep breath, relax, smile, and think of home," he muttered to himself, sliding onto the bridge. Aikka waited for him to get farther and stepped on as well, holding his arms out. The group braced themselves as a harsh wind blew past them.

"What is this?" Aikka hissed.

"Eva!" Jordan shouted, watching the princess wobble her arms, trying to keep steady, Eva took a step back, but gasped as her foot stepped off the bridge. Jordan threw back the pack and rushed after her. Jordan tackled Eva back onto the bridge and held her close until the winds passed.

"Thanks a lot Jordan," Eva muttered.

"No problem…it's what a knight is supposed to do…" Jordan blushed. Aikka cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Jordan, I would appreciate it if you would get off of my girlfriend," he huffed. Jordan blushed and quickly got up.

"Sorry…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's keep going," Eva suggested, walking towards the opening in the canyon wall.

* * *

"Anything?" Don asked.

"No," Koji sighed. "I really thought I had something…I could have sworn that I heard Eva…"

"Whether you heard her or not, communications are definitely dead now," Stan sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Can't you trace the signal or something?" Rick asked.

"I've been trying, but the signal was too weak as well as being too short," Koji sighed.

"Keep trying!" Don shouted. "Do not rest until my daughter is found!" the mechanics nodded and continued working.

"I'll go get some coffee," Rick sighed, leaving the control room.

* * *

The group travelled in silence, walking through the dark corridor. They round a corner and Jordan groaned.

"Great…another set of stairs…" Both he and Eva groaned when the flashlight went out.

"Damn," Eva hissed.

"Do not worry," Aikka assured them. **"Um sekai lumara kerar!"** he chanted. An orb of glowing blue light appeared in his hand and he smiled walking in front of the group. "Allow me to light the way."

"Aikka, you just earned some major points with me," Jordan smiled.

"Back off, he's mine," Eva smirked, walking beside the prince. The group slowly traveled up the stairs. After several minutes the group stopped, breathing heavily. "Doesn't this tunnel ever end?" Eva groaned. She looked and Jordan and smiled. "I really wish you had that backpack with you right now."

"Yeah well, I could either save you or the back pack," Jordan sighed. "I chose to save you, sorry."

"It's alright," Eva sighed.

"Hey Aikka, can you conjure up some water?" Jordan asked with a smirk.

"I can only clean polluted water, not make it, sorry," Aikka breathed. "I hope we get to the end of the tunnel soon…I don't know how much longer I can keep this spell going."

"You look perfectly fine to me," Jordan commented.

"Spells take away your magical energy, once that is gone; they begin to take away from your physical energy. If your physical energy is taken then your body will be harmed, and any scar or wounds that you have, could open up again. Once the physical energy is gone, it's your spiritual energy. The spiritual energy may be high, but if that ever disappears, you die," Aikka explained. Eva stood up and searched through her pockets. She dug her hands into her boot and searched around.

"Damn…no batteries…" she huffed.

"Well, let's keep going, and fast, before Aikka runs out of magical energy," Jordan suggested, standing up. The group reached the top of the stairs in ten minutes and Aikka breathed a sigh of relief once they rounded another corner.

"Daylight!" Eva cheered "We made it!" Aikka dropped his hand and allowed the spell to stop.

"Thank goodness," He breathed, bending over to catch his breath. "Doing a magic spell for that long really does take its toll once it stops."

"Come on guys, we can't stop now! We're almost there!" Eva smiled. Jordan and Aikka looked at each other and nodded, running up the steps. The three stopped when they entered a large arena.

"So close…" Aikka moaned.

"I want to sleep…" Jordan groaned.

"Look over there, there's a big staircase that leads to a door," Eva told them, pointing to the arena. "We're almost there; if we hurry we can make it before nightfall."

"No offense Eva, but I can't take one more step," Jordan sighed. "My muscles are all aching."

"A knight does not complain," Aikka recited. "A knight will do anything to ensure the safety of those around them. The staircase isn't that far, and it is our duty to protect Eva. We have to keep going." Eva and Aikka walked forward and Jordan groaned and followed after them. About halfway across Jordan groaned and crouched down.

"Hey, you guys, how about a short rest? I don't think I can take much longer," He panted.

"If we stop now, we won't be able tot start back up again later," Eva answered. The group continued walking and soon came to a stop.

"Mommy…?" Eva breathed.

"Eva…? What's wrong?" Aikka asked looking forward. He blinked and his eyes widened when he saw a young Nourasian girl with short hair.

"Big brother!" She called, waving him over.

"Impossible," Aikka breathed, walking to the young girl.

"Big brother, you look so tired, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing little one," Aikka smiled.

"Big sister! Big brother is pushing himself again!" the young girl cried, turning around. Another Nourasian appeared this one older than Aikka. Her hair reached her waist and was in a ponytail.

"Honestly Aikka, you need to take better care of yourself," the older girl hummed, stroking his cheek. "I can't keep looking out for you like this once you become king."

"But I was trying to help Eva," Aikka protested.

"We know, but you won't be of any use to her if you kill yourself," she whispered.

"I don't want Aikka to die," the little girl muttered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Aikka smiled, kneeling down. "I'll come back safe and sound," he reached out to place a hand on her head when both of the girls disappeared, turning into dust.

"Aikka!" Eva called in fear. "Jordan! I think I'm beginning to see things."

"You are not alone…" Aikka muttered, quickly walking over to her and looking around.

"We're just tired, hungry, and thirsty," Jordan dismissed. "Our minds are playing tricks on us." The group backed up in fear when they saw a group of shadows with purple eyes appear.

"We should get out of here, now," Aikka suggested. The group turned towards the staircase and broke into a run. Once they got on the stair case, the shadows stopped chasing them and a wall of light surrounded the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm really…starting to hate this planet," Eva breathed, walking into the door. The three collapsed against the tunnel walls.

"Aikka…can you give us a little light?" Jordan asked. Aikka nodded and held up his hand.

**"Um sekai lumara kerar!"** Aikka chanted, summoning a small orb of light. "If its smaller, it can last longer…this is as big as I can make it with my current energy," he apologized. The group walked forward, looking at the murals every once in a while.

"These murals are freaking me out," Jordan shivered. Eva rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Aikka! Can you give light to this one?" Eva asked, pointing to a symbol high on the wall. Aikka held up his hand and lightly tossed it into the air, illuminating it for a moment.

"That was the symbol of the Avatar," Aikka muttered in shock.

"If this temple is linked to the Avatar, then there's hope for us yet," Eva smiled. "Come on," She walked further into the tunnel. The group came across a bright room that reminded them of Oban's womb. The next room they came across was sleek and spacious and in the shape of a triangle. There was a pyramid in the center of the room.

"Oh no…don't tell me it's a dead end," Jordan whined, "Not after all we've been through! I wanna go home!" he cried, hanging his head in defeat. Aikka lowered his arm, stopping his spell. The room created enough light for them to see.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like we're here for a reason," Eva told them, walking down the steps.

"Yeah, like starving to death," Jordan grumbled.

"Do not doubt or mock fate, it'll come back to get you," Aikka warned. Eva walked over to the pyramid in the center of the room, while Jordan and Aikka looked around. Aikka sat on the bottom step and rubbed his ankle, trying to soothe it. "My ankle is so sore that it doesn't even hurt anymore…"

"At least it's numb," Jordan shrugged. "I hope we can get out of here and get that healed before the numbness wears off. It'll hurt even worse."

"I welcome the pain," Aikka sighed. "At least I'll be able to feel everything in my foot." Eva placed a hand on the pyramid in the center, causing it to shine brightly.

"Eva! What did you do now?" Jordan asked, running over to her with Aikka. The entire room became white and nine blue orbs circled them.

"The time to award the Ultimate Prize has not yet come!" They shouted.

"Who dares trespass into the Temple of the Heart…WHO?" an orb asked.

"We're…we're," Jordan struggled to talk.

"We are the Earth Team and the Nourasian Team, finalists in the Great Race of Oban!" Eva told them.

"Who are you?" Aikka asked.

"Who?"

"It's been so long that we barely remember."

"We are what began"

"And we are what will finish."

"We are the last of an ancient race!"

"We are the creators!"

"Or…what remains of them."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but you're not making any sense!" Eva told them.

"Please, explain yourselves more clearly," Aikka requested.

"We have no reason to answer you."

"It is beyond your realm of comprehension."

"Why don't you try us," Jordan smirked. The orbs floated close together, as if they were talking amongst themselves. They quickly formed the circle once more.

"Very well."

"Here is our story."

"Understand us if you can."

"Where we came from is of little importance."

"What matters is what we were."

"With us, Oban was created."

"Oban, the mother planet."

"The source of boundless power."

"From her womb we created the universe."

"Planet after planet, improving upon each new creation."

"The craters on Oban," Eva realized. "They really are sending planet seeds into outer space."

"Way to go, you one upped Stan and Koji," Jordan smirked, punching her arm lightly.

"But, with immortality comes frustration."

"And with power comes envy."

"There were some among us that wanted to claim the power for themselves."

"Rivalries and alliances led to a terrible battle."

"Black magic mixed with white, forces too powerful to be unleashed."

"In front of this temple, in the Arena of Heart, raged the fiercest of battles since the beginning of time." The white light began to dim, slowly showing the room.

"In an instant, our powerful civilization ceased to be."

"And with it, most of the galaxy we had created."

"To cleanse ourselves from this horror"

"We, the last survivors"

"Renounced our immortality."

"It was our choice that the next master of Oban" With each sentence an orb began to leave.

"And all its power"

"Would be chosen among the very planets we created."

"An individual of great will"

"Great strength"

"Chosen for the next 10,000 years"

"Through the most daring competition ever perceived."

"This is how the Great Race of Oban came to be." Only one orb remained the three teens stared at it in shock.

"What do you mean choosing the next master of Oban?" Eva asked quietly.

"Eva…" Aikka muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It means that…"

"That's impossible!" She gasped, the realization hitting her. "I want the Ultimate Prize for my mother!" she shouted at the remaining orb.

"We answered your question, now go!" it shouted, disappearing.

"No wait! Come back!" Eva shouted.

"They're gone…" Aikka whispered to her.

"Do you believe any of this?" Jordan asked.

"I never doubt holy beings," Aikka informed them.

"Did we even see those 'creators', or was it just another hallucination?" Eva muttered. Jordan looked behind them and gasped.

"Look! It's a magic portal!" He ran towards and put his hand through it smiling. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Jordan, we don't even know where that portal goes," Eva sighed, walking over to him. "It could very well lead to a trap, someplace much worse than here."

"Well…I'm not afraid," Jordan smiled. "As long as I have my partner with me, I know that everything will be okay. We're all friends here aren't we?" Jordan asked, looking at Aikka.

"I would like to believe we are," Aikka smiled, slipping his hand through Eva's.

"You guys are really special," Eva smiled. "And total nutcases," she giggled.

"What does that mean?" Aikka asked.

"She said we were crazy," Jordan answered.

"Well then, I'd rather be a nutcase my whole life, if it meant being with you two," Aikka smiled. "You have become my first friends."

"I'm just a friend," Eva gasped in fake hurt. Aikka smiled and kissed the side of her head. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, smiling.

"Let's go already," Jordan smiled. Eva smiled and took both of their hands. The three of them jumped through the portal and landed on solid ground.

"As if our bodies haven't been through enough," Aikka groaned. Jordan held his arm in front of Eva, and Aikka wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Stay behind us Eva, who knows where we are," Jordan warned her. Blue lights appeared all around them and Eva gasped.

"I've been here before! This is Satis's secret apartment!" She told him. "We're back in the flying temple!"


	19. Chapter 19

The Avatar appeared in front of the six remaining racers. "Proud pilots, the Great Race of Oban is soon coming to an end! I know that the race has taken its toll on you, but let not the tragic disappearances of Sul, the Earth Team, and Aikka, prince of Nourasia, distract you from your goal. Today will be the last race. Prepare yourself for a long and challenging fight, in which the winner's points…will be doubled! This is your last chance to claim the Ultimate Prize, do not let it slip through your fingers."

"But what is the Ultimate Prize!" Eva shouted at the Avatar, making her presence known. The three teens walked towards the other racers and glared at the Avatar.

"I am pleased to see that you are back among us, young racers, but far less that you would dare to interrupt me!" the Avatar shouted. Lightning coursed around the Avatar and thunder rolled, causing the racers to flinch back.

"She meant no disrespect," Aikka told him "But what is the Ultimate Prize? We need know."

"You have been told…do you doubt the Avatar?" he shouted, lightning and thunder boomed once more.

"The creators told us that the Ultimate Prize won't grant our wishes!" Eva shouted at him.

"The creators?" The avatar growled out.

"Yeah, the ancient masters of Oban," Jordan nodded "Does that ring any bells to you?" he turned to the other racers to quickly explain. "We had a little chat with them in a ruined temple."

"They said the true purpose of the race was to choose a new Avatar," Eva told them. "We need to know if this is true." The Avatar looked at them in silence, his eyes narrowed.

"Why won't you answer us?" Aikka questioned.

"These children have spoken the truth," Ondai commented "My internal lie detector is _never_ wrong!"

"We have suffered enough!" Ning shouted "Tell us the truth!"

"That is right, no one tricks Lord Furter but himself!" the pirate shouted.

"SILENCE!" The Avatar screamed, stirring up harsh winds. The racers braced themselves and tried to stay steady in the harsh winds. The Avatar began coughing and stopped the winds. "The creators are nothing…but ghosts…" he coughed out, disappearing and turning into a small golden orb.

"He's gone…what have we done?" Furter asked in fear. The group heard coughing behind them and turned around to see Satis lying on the ground, coughing.

"I'm getting way to old for these…moments of majesty…" Satis groaned "They're very overrated you know…" he smiled softly and weakly stood up.

"Are you the…Avatar?" Eva asked in shock, walking closer.

"Yes," Satis nodded "I am." He coughed once more and gripped his staff. "But as you can see, my reign is coming to an end."

"So its, true…there is no Ultimate Prize…" Eva sighed sadly.

"There is a prize, Molly," Satis informed her "but perhaps…not the prize you were looking for. For the good of the galaxy, a new Avatar must arise; a creature of great strength and steadfast determination."

"The winner of the Great Race of Oban," Aikka hummed.

"Yes, like I before you, 10,000 years before today," Satis agreed.

"Why did you lie to us?" Kross growled.

"So your motivation would not be tainted, by your lust and power for conquest," Satis answered sternly. Kross growled and narrowed his eyes and the small avatar. Satis coughed once more and hit the ground with his staff. He rose into the air with a gold glow.

"The Avatar is the guardian and protector of the galaxy," he told them firmly, staring down at the racers. "It is a position of great strength and great responsibility. One to be honored, cherished, and protected. The final race will go on, regardless of who stays and who leaves. You have until noon to inform me of your decision." Satis announced. The racers slowly left, going to their separate temples. Jordan, who had also been leaving, looked back at Eva and Aikka. "I don't blame you, Eva, but you really caught me off guard with all that creators stuff."

"Satis…can the Avatar…" Eva gulped quietly and took a deep breath, "bring someone back to life?" Muir stopped in his trek and listened to the small god, wanting to know the answer as well.

"The Avatar enjoys many abilities, but no one, not even the Avatar, should mess with the kingdom of the death," Satis told her.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Eva muttered. She heard Muir coo softly, and walk off.

"Eva, are you alright?" Aikka asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine…" Eva choked out, wiping her dry eyes.

"You are welcome at the Nourasian module if you need anything," Aikka told her, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," Eva smiled softly, walking over to Jordan.

* * *

Eva and Jordan walked through their portal, Eva's face depressed. Don ran out of his office and stared at her in shock.

"Eva!" He gasped.

"Eva!" Stan and Koji shouted in joy, running over to the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Koji asked. "We couldn't even trace the signal of the Arrow III! How'd you get back here?" He looked on in shock as Eva walked past him, stopping in front of her father.

"What's wrong, Eva? You're back safe and sound," Don asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Everything is wrong," Eva whispered, before finally crying. She flung her arms around her dad and cried.

"Eva, what happened?" Don asked.

"I can't do it…I can't bring her back…" Eva cried.

"'Her'?" Stan asked.

"Her mother, Maya," Rick answered.

"Satis said that no one, not even the Avatar should mess with the dead…I can't bring her back…" Eva sniffed.

"Oh Eva…" Don sighed, stroking her hair. "It'll be alright…your mother is always with us in spirit. We can be a family no matter what," Don assured her.

* * *

"Prince Aikka!" Canaan gasped, running over to the prince.

"Where is G'dar?" Aikka asked.

"He came back soon after you disappeared," Canaan informed him, "But he hasn't been fit to fly. If he was, I would have gotten you as soon as he came back," Canaan explained, leading Aikka to the giant bug.

"G'dar, what is wrong?" Aikka asked softly, rubbing his shell. G'dar screeched softly and nuzzled his master. "Are you ready to fly again?" G'dar nodded his head and opened his shell, flapping his wings. 'Good boy," Aikka smiled.

* * *

Stan and Koji stared at the Arrow III in shock.

"Its hopeless, we'll never fix it in time," Koji groaned.

"We can't just leave our baby like this!" Stan shouted. "We have to try!"

"But look at it, we'll be lucky if we can replace the hull," Koji sighed.

"Koji did you, or did you not put your heart and soul into this racer?" Stan asked, shaking him by his shoulders.

"…I did…" Koji answered.

"And have we, or have we not fixed this star-racer before when it was in a worse condition?" Stan asked.

"…We did," Koji answered.

"Now, are you going to leave our baby there looking like that, or are you going to help me fix it?" Stan shouted at him, pointing to the star-racer.

"I'll help!" Koji shouted with determination.

"Let's get going!" Stan smiled.

* * *

Eva swung her legs back and forth, hitting the stone she was sitting on. Jordan sat down next to her. "Hey princess," he greeted. "You know, I'd think you'd make a great Avatar."

"I don't think so," Eva sighed "but thanks for the compliment."

"Eva…what exactly was your wish?" Jordan asked.

"I was going to wish for my mother," Eva told him. "She died when I was five, and I wanted to bring her back so she, Don, and I could be a family again. I missed them so much. I thought that if she was alive again, we could be a family, like we used to. It was a crazy dream."

"It's not crazy," Jordan smiled "You really love your mom, I think it's admirable. But you know that she's never truly gone. She's watching over you, and you see her in your dreams a lot, so she's has never been truly gone."

"I know…" Eva sighed. "But those dreams, they fly by. It feels like I only get to spend a few minutes with her, I wish I could spend hours with her, like I used to…now that that can't happen…I have no reason to race."

"I understand…" Jordan sighed.

* * *

Aikka stared across at Eva's module, thinking about the princess.

"You are wasting your thoughts on this earth girl," Canaan told him.

"And why is that?" Aikka asked with a small smirk.

"Because, she is not the one who will save our kingdom," Canaan answered.

"And who will? You?" Aikka asked. "If I win the race, our kingdom will be left without an heir and will crumble. If the Crogs were to win, my family would be freed, but we would become the slaves to our captors. There is no other option."

"What about your sisters?" Canaan asked.

"Ketena hasn't even thought of being queen, it is far too late for her to begin training. She turns 21 in a few months, it takes _years_ to train to rule the kingdom, and she is completely opposed to the thought of marriage, you know that," Aikka told her.

"Then Amanita; she is only seven, you begun training when you were eight, she has plenty of time," Canaan suggested.

"I do not wish to put her through that. She needs to be treated like a kid, just how Ketena was when she was her age," Aikka answered. "And how would Amanita feel to have her big brother suddenly disappear, never to be seen again?"

"We already took that risk coming to the race in the first place," Canaan reminded him.

"Yes, but as the Avatar, I would never be able to contact her again. While I was here, I was able to call her. I cannot imagine what will happen to her if she lost me. Mother and father have been busy with me already."

"Are you sure there are no other options?" Canaan asked.

"Not unless someone else wins the Ultimate Prize," Aikka told him "Someone with a heart that's pure. And Eva has the purest heart that I've ever seen."

* * *

"Hey little mouse, How you doing?" Rick smiled. "Or should I call you Princess Eva?"

"How did you find out?" Eva asked.

"Apparently, a knight can only talk to another knight about the mark, unless you allow it," Rick told her. "I asked Jordan what happened, and he told everything, especially about you being a princess, he was surprised about that."

"My mom said that only I can ask you about the mark," Eva replied.

"I don't think she said anything about another knight telling me," Rick answered.

"So you're my third knight," Eva hummed.

"Did Maya ever say anything about how _many_ there were?" Rick asked.

"Nope, she only told me that they were closer than I thought," Eva answered. Jordan walked up below them.

"Eva! It's almost noon," he informed her.

* * *

"This is _not_ what I wanted to hear, Don Wei," the president huffed.

"Mr. President, it was a shock to me as well," Don sighed. The president held up a hand to silence him.

"However, this may be an even greater opportunity for us. Think of what we could achieve with a human Avatar. You must get her to race," he ordered.

"Sir, we can't," Don protested. "We've used her since the beginning. She thought she could use the prize to bring her mother back from the dead."

"Touching, but irrelevant," the president replied. "The Crogs are a threat to all humanity, they _must_ be eliminated. The Crogs, and anyone else who stand in our way," the president growled. "You must make her race at all costs, we _must_ win this competition." He hung up on Don, leaving the man stunned.

"I will never force her to race," Don growled. "Never! The choice is…Eva's."

* * *

Satis looked around at the racers. "Muir has not joined our party, I supposed he has dropped out," he sighed. "What about you?" he growled at Kross.

"I'm in," the Crog declared.

"And I'm in," Furter added.

"We're in," Ning and Skun told him. O slid forward, silently declaring he was in.

"And I am in as well," Ondai finished, stepping forward. Aikka looked at Eva before sighing and stepping forward.

"I'm in," he told Satis. Satis looked at the final racer.

"Molly…?" Aikka asked, reaching out to gently take her hand.

"I'm…so out," Eva huffed.

"Molly!" Aikka gasped. Eva turned around and walked away, leaving Aikka stunned.

"I suggested you all do the same," Kross laughed. "None of you stand a chance against the Crogs."

"Eva!" Aikka shouted, racing after her, ignoring where they were and who they were in front of. "Wait, please, you cannot do this," Aikka shouted, stopping her. "We have to stand against the Crogs together. If Kross becomes Avatar, everyone will suffer."

"Don't you think I know that?" Eva shouted at him, tears slipping down her face. "The only reason why I even joined this stupid race was to get my mother back and be with my parents again, like a _real_ family! Now that that'll never happen, I feel like I don't even have a reason to race."

"What more reason than the fact that you love it?" Aikka asked softly.

"I'm sorry Aikka, I just can't do it," Eva whispered.

"Eva, please…" Aikka begged. Eva pressed her lips against his and pulled back.

"I'm sorry; this is no longer my fight…" Eva whispered, walking off.

"Eva..." Aikka breathed, watching her leave.

"Alright, let's prepare ourselves! The final race shall begin soon!" Satis shouted. Aikka stared after Eva.

"A prince after his princess," Kross growled, wrapping an arm around Aikka's shoulder. He squeezed on the prince's chest, causing Aikka to gasp in pain. "Don't forget the fate of _your_ family is in _my_ hands!"

"How can I forget?" Aikka groaned.

"Do not talk back to me," Kross growled, "Or little Amanita may pay the price."

"My apologizes, I will not forget," Aikka groaned. Kross let go of the prince and scowled. "You shall have my full support…"

"Good," Kross growled, walking off.

"Well, there it goes, for better or for worse," Satis sighed. "Soon…it will all be over…"

* * *

Aikka sat in an empty room, meditating. Canaan walked into the room. "Courage Aikka," Canaan told him. "A prince must sacrifice himself for the better good of the kingdom."

"Right," Aikka nodded.

* * *

Eva curled up on her hammock, Aikka's voice ringing through her head.

"We have to stand against the Crogs together. If Kross becomes Avatar, everyone will suffer."

"_Am I really doing the right thing…?"_ Eva asked herself. "Of course I am!" She exclaimed. "Who wants to be ruler of the universe for the next 10,000 years?" She slid off the hammock and began pacing. "I was never meant to be a part of this team! All I wanted was to be a family again! And start to live, finally live!" She paused when she heard the star-racer start. Her mind raced filling her mind with memories. She remembered the first time she had flown the star-racer and how they won.

"We're alive? WE'RE ALIVE!" Jordan cheered.

Her mind raced again, to her talk with Aikka under the rain. How he had looked at her with such love and compassion.

"Am I allowed…" Aikka trailed off before taking a deep breath and smiling softly "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Yes…" she whispered. Aikka leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

She thought about the time with Rick, after the race with Aikka.

"I said get lost!" Rick easily caught the notebook, causing Eva to gasp. "Rick, I'm sorry, I thought you were Don."

"Yeah," Rick smiled, looking at the drawings. "Oh, what's this? A drawing of the prince?" Rick asked with a smirk. He turned the notebook around, showing a drawing of Aikka and Eva, surrounded by a heart. Eva blushed and tried to grab the notebook out of his hands.

"Give it back!" She shouted, trying to grab it. Rick smiled and threw it towards the bed.

Eva thought back to her amazing victory against Toros. And then when she saw the Drudgers with Aikka and Jordan. The final thing that went through her mind was holding Aikka and Jordan's hand, and jumping into the portal at the Temple of Heart.

"We had a lot of fun," Eva smiled. She gasped as she heard a ringing noise and Kross jumped into her head. She narrowed her eyes "I guess the fun is over."

* * *

Eva walked into the hangar and looked up at the star-racer. Stan, Koji, and Jordan looked over at her.

"You know Eva, maybe it's for the better," Jordan smiled "I wouldn't want to ride around in that thing anyway." Eva had to fight back a smile when Stan growled and Koji's glasses were covered in an evil light.

"Its…beautiful," she smiled. "Stan Koji, you've really done a nice job!" The two mechanics looked at each other in shock before smiling.

"Hell yeah we did!" Stan cheered.

"Come on Jordan, we're late," Eva smiled, walking over to the ladder.

"Right behind ya, master of the galaxy," Jordan smiled. Eva looked down at him from the top of the ship.

"Eva, you sure you wanna do this?" Rick asked. "You could be walking right into Canaletto's trap!"

"I'm just doing this to stop Kross, got it? If I fall into a trap, then I fall into a trap. I have no desire to become-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever miss Avatar!" Jordan teased, sliding into his turret track. Eva smiled and jumped into the cockpit. She looked up to see her dad and smiled at him before closing the glass. Stan wrapped an arm around Koji's shoulders.

"Look at that, our baby's taking off for its last race," Stan smiled. Don looked at the star-racer in shock.

"There's nothing you can do, her mind's made up." Rick smiled.

* * *

Eva took a deep breath as the floor lit up.

"Eva, you don't have to do this," Don told her softly, appearing on the screen. "We can go home and be a family. I promise, we'll never be separated again." Eva closed her eyes and her shoulders shook. She took a calm and steady breath before opening her eyes.

"I hope I can live to see that," she told him. "But there's a lot more at stake here than just us…I've got to finish what I've started. As long as we can fly…we still have a chance," Eva smiled softly.

"Good luck Eva," Don whispered "Your mother would be so proud."

"I know she is," Eva smiled. The floor dropped and Eva fell to the ground below.


	20. Chapter 20

Eva fell to the ruined city below, trying to activate the lift reactors.

"Pull up, Eva!" Jordan shouted.

"I'm trying!" Eva shouted, pulling up on her rocket seat. She let out a shout as the ship hit a building. Eva quickly activated the lift reactors a moment before she shit the ground. "Damn…" she groaned.

"Charming…" Jordan huffed, "I'm glad they saved the best for last." Eva slowly flew around, trying to find the gate.

"Stan, Koji, do you see the first gate? I'm not picking up anything," she told them. A screen appeared on the glass.

"Neither am I. I'm picking up to much interference from the main scanners," Koji answered, the connection becoming fuzzy. The screen disappeared and Eva huffed.

"Great…" Eva flew around, staying low to the ground. "Koji, do you read me?" She asked. When she got no response she huffed. "Just perfect…The gates are no where to be found, and I can't contact Koji…"

"Don't worry, Eva. Just keep your head in the game," Jordan assured her. "We'll find the gates." Eva continued to fly around, looking every which way for the gates. "What was that?" Jordan asked, as an explosion went off.

"This is the last race Jordan…and it's becoming a battle," she answered.

* * *

Aikka had his arrow raised and at the ready as G'dar flew around. Aikka gasped as a he heard something above him. He turned around and released the arrow, shooting it at Ondai. Ondai swung at G'dar, causing the beetle to screech and scratch the top of the robot ship. Aikka stood up and placed a hand on his dagger. "Stop Ondai! I am not your enemy!"

"That may be. But you're in my way, just the same!" he shouted. Aikka jumped off of G'dar and struck his knife against Ondai's sword. He flipped over him, landing on his head. Aikka dug his short blade into the large scratch G'dar had made and made a clean cut. The prince quickly jumped off of Ondai, landing on his beetle.

"Go G'dar!" Aikka commanded. Back on the building Ondai shorted out and fell forward.

* * *

Eva gave the Whizzing Arrow an edge, and flew through two close building. "Where is everyone?" She muttered, looking around.

"Eva, look out!" Jordan shouted. Eva looked ahead and gasped, stopping under a pagoda. She pulled the ship up as Furter fired the first shot. She hovered inside the roof and gasped as the second shot passed above her, crumbling the roof. The star-racer slammed down, rocks piling on top of it. The two riders hit their heads and passed out.

"What in the world happened to us…?" Eva groaned a few moments later, opening her eyes. "Jordan! Are you okay?" She shouted.

"Yeah, I guess," Jordan groaned. The ground below them shook and an explosion blew back the top of the rocks.

"Whoa! What happened to Lord Furter's ship?" Eva gasped, watching the burning ship.

"Just ignore it, Eva. It was probably Kross," Jordan told her. "Let's get out of here before he realizes that _we're_ here!"

"Right," Eva nodded, raising the Arrow III.

* * *

G'dar flew around the ruined city and flew through a half destroyed building. Aikka prepared an arrow and aimed at a tunnel. The prince narrowed his eyes when he saw a light begin to shin against the tunnel's wall. He tightened his grip on the bow and lowered it when Eva's star-racer came within range.

"Eva! I'm glad that you're still alive!" He shouted. Eva rolled back the glass to the cockpit and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay, too!" Aikka flew closer to the Arrow III.

"Now is the time for humans and Nourasians to join forces," he told her loudly.

"Of course it is!" Eva smiled.

"I'm glad you think that way. We must bring Kross down together…" Aikka smiled back. "You will truly make a wonderful Avatar."

"What…?" Eva asked in shock. "I was thinking the same thing…about you…" They were both kept from saying something as a loud rumbling noise flew into their ears. They looked over at saw a building opening up, revealing a large pedestal, with the last gate.

"It's…the final gate…" Jordan muttered in shock.

"Why don't we defeat Kross, together," Eva suggested, turning back to Aikka. "We'll flip a coin for the Avatar."

"Deal," Aikka nodded. The two sat back down and raced off towards the final gate. They closed in on Kross's ship and the Crog turned around, and begun firing at them. Jordan turned his turret to face the Trident and begun shooting.

"**Um sekai nourama kubarar!"** Aikka shouted, aiming an arrow at Kross. Just as the arrow neared the ship, Kross shot a laser. The two attacks collided with enough force to send Kross's Trident into a building.

"Yeah! Way to go prince!" Jordan cheered. Aikka flew by the rubble and Kross flew free, shooting at the Nourasian. Kross activated his Trident's blade and chased after the prince. No matter how fast Aikka flew, Kross continued to gain on him, until the vicious alien caught the giant beetle. Aikka gripped G'dar's saddle and hung on as his mount quickly descended to the ground.

"Aikka!" Eva shouted, chasing after him. Aikka turned towards Eva and held out the palm of his hand. A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about what he was going to do.

"**Um sekai shamalar!"** A blue orb hit Eva's ship, enveloping it. "Eva, do not worry about me, just go." Aikka's voice echoed around the ship, ringing in Eva's ears.

"But…Aikka! I can't leave you!" Eva protested.

"I promise that I will be fine. Stop Kross…now," Aikka ordered her. The orb disappeared and Eva's grip on the handles tightened.

"Eva…you alright?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah…we can't let Kross win," Eva growled, speeding up. "Kross, you monster! I'll never let you become Avatar! NEVER!" Eva screamed, racing towards the Crog.

"He's getting away!" Jordan shouted as the Trident sped up.

"The boosters drives are our only chance, are you with me?" Eva asked.

"Eva! Those were wrecked in the last race! I don't think Stan and Koji managed to fix them completely," Jordan protested.

"Jordan, we don't have a choice! If we don't try the boosters than Kross will become the Avatar and the whole galaxy will fall to the Crogs!" Eva shouted at him.

"Then go for it!" Jordan agreed. Eva nodded and pressed the buttons for the boosters. The hull opened up at the rocket boosters slid down, powering up. The star-racer lurched forward, increasing with speed. Eva passed Kross, pushing him out of the way. The Crog sped up his racer as well, and the two raced neck-in-neck, avoiding the ruined buildings. Eva flew through a tunnel, Kross right behind her. Kross lifted the trident, slowly bringing the blade down.

"Now…Eva…" Maya's voice whispered in her ear. Her spirit slid onto the seat behind Eva, placing her hands over her daughter's.

"Here goes nothing…mother," Eva nodded, spinning the ship. She avoided Kross's blade and slammed into his ship. "Not today!" Eva shouted, slamming him off course. The blades of the Trident dug into the ground and exploded.

"Nice job…princess," Maya smiled, hugging her daughter.

"Mommy…I can feel you," Eva whispered, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Keep going," Maya told her, "Don't look back."

"Right," Eva nodded, racing towards the gate. She deactivated the boosters and flew through the final gate, the giant stone wings, illuminating.

* * *

"Yes! She did it!" Stan and Koji cheered, giving each other high-fives.

"So…the little mouse will become Avatar…" Rick hummed.

"No…this can't be happening…" Don whispered to himself, falling back onto his bottom.

"Don, be happy," Rick smiled "Eva just saved the entire galaxy."

"Yes…but I've lost her…" Don muttered.

* * *

Eva groaned and shook her head. The ship was surrounded by a peaceful gold glow. She gasped as she felt slim arms wrap around her.

"Way to go my little princess," Maya smiled, stroking her hair. "You'll make a fine queen one day."

"Mommy…please don't go…" Eva asked, a tear slipping down her face.

"Its time for me to go," Maya whispered, stroking her cheeks. "But remember, no matter what, I am always with you…" Maya whispered, kissing her forehead. The woman smiled at her daughter and slowly disappeared in a short light show.

"Eva! We won!" Jordan cheered.

"We did it…" She breathed happily. She gasped as the star-racer began moving on its own. "No! I have to go find Aikka! I need to see him! I can't leave him there like that!" She shouted, desperately pressing buttons on her controls. "No!" The ship appeared in the Earth Team hangar in a flash of bright light. "No…Aikka…" Eva whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. She gasped as her hand began glowing. "No please…not now! Stop!" Eva begged.

"Eva?" Jordan asked, watching his screen in a mixture of shock and horror. Eva disappeared in a light show of her own and Jordan gasped. "EVA!"

* * *

The trail of light flew out of the Earth module and flew towards the top of the flying temple, placing Eva in the middle of a spacious room with nine columns, each of which held a portal. There was a pyramid in the center of the room.

"I'm sorry for plucking you away like that," Satis apologized. "But the enthronement ceremony waits for no one."

"Enthronement ceremony…?" Eva asked in shock. Satis nodded and hit the floor with his staff, causing the pyramid to glow. An orb of energy grew at the top of the pyramid.

"I know the weight of the job can be tough at first, but I think you'll make a great Avatar," Satis smiled. Eva took a step back and looked at all the portals.

"I'll keep that in mind…but first I have to do something. The ceremony will have to wait," Eva told him, running past all the portals and looking at the symbol above them.

"Eva, no! Oban will die without a new Avatar! Please, time is running out!" Satis begged.

"I'll be right back. And anyway, the man for the job is Aikka," Eva smiled.

"No! Stop!" Satis shouted as she ran through the Earth portal.

* * *

Eva ran past the control room and heard her father shout her name. "Later dad! I have to find Aikka!"

"Wait! What happened?" Don shouted, racing after his daughter. Eva ran down the steps to the hangar. She gasped as the module began shaking and she tumbled down the last few steps.

"Eva!" The four boys shouted in shock.

"What's going on?" Jordan shouted.

"Everyone, into the Whizzing Arrow III, NOW!" Don shouted, coming into the hangar.

"You heard the man, move!" Rick shouted, jumping inside. The module slowly fell apart and Eva took off, flying out of the temple. She flew a safe distance away and watched the blackened and crumbling temple fall to the ground.

"What have I done…?" Eva whispered to herself. As the temple collided with the ground a huge explosion went off, pushing Eva and the others back.


	21. Chapter 21

Eva attempted to drive through a huge sandstorm, but the winds kept pushing against her, wanting to take the star-racer and its riders with it. Jordan climbed into the cockpit and placed his arms over Eva's, helping her steer.

"There's a temple still standing over there!" Jordan shouted "Let's go there.

"Right," Eva nodded, flying against the wind.

* * *

The sandstorm had subsided so Eva, Jordan, and Rick stood at the doorway to the temple, looking at the vast desert.

"Everything's gone…" Eva whispered. "The temples, the trees, the animals, the racers, even…" she trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"We're still here, there's hope," Jordan smiled. Rick could tell that it was half-hearted.

"Even…" Eva closed her eyes, and brought her knees to her chest. "Even…Aikka…"

"Don't say that little mouse" Rick sighed, sitting next to her. "The prince has some pretty strong magic, I'm sure he can survive something like this."

"No…I heard it…I heard the sadness in his voice when he spoke to me," Eva whispered, "and I saw it…I saw the tear that slid down his cheek," Eva whispered, her shoulders shaking. "He knew he probably wasn't going to make it, and he told me to keep racing and stop Kross."

"Eva, let it go, it's not your fault," Jordan told her, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's fine."

"Aikka protected you until the very end, that's what he was supposed to do. He also made sure that you won in order to save the galaxy," Rick told her.

"But it _is_ my fault! Don't you see that?" Eva shouted, standing up. "If I hadn't have walked out on that ceremony to go find Aikka, none of this would be happening! This is my fault! Mine and no one else's!" Tears dripped down her tears as she glared at the two of them.

"Hey, no one put as much heart and soul into this race as you did," Jordan assured her.

"You followed your heart; can anyone say that that was a bad decision? You just wanted to know if the prince was alright, that's what anyone would have done if they were in the same position as you," Rick told her. Eva sniffed and her shoulders shook. She let out a cry and jumped on Jordan, hugging him.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Jordan smiled, rubbing her back.

* * *

Don walked away from the sight of his daughter, not wanting to see it anymore. He walked past Stan and Koji, who were trying to get the sand out of the Arrow III. He entered a small room and opened his suitcase, calling the president. "Mr. President, I'm so glad that I could reach you. I have much to tell you…" Don told the man. The president was hunched forward, staring at his hands. "Mr. President, can you hear me?" Another hologram entered the room.

"The Crog Armada has regrouped! Everyone fall back immediately, fall back!" The general shouted, before disappearing.

"Mr. President…what's happening?" Don asked, staring at the depressed man. Another hologram appeared.

"Earth Defense 1 to Central Command, Crog cruiser spotted off Venus. Awaiting your instructions."

"Earth Defense 3 we've got more over here, no eight! Eleven! They're coming from everywhere! It's an entire armada! Where's our fleet? We need help!"

"Mr. President!" Don shouted. The three men got cut off, the call ending.

"Did you get your connection sir?" Stan asked, walking into the room.

"No…I couldn't get through…" Don lied, closing the suitcase, "must be the storm."

* * *

Eva and her two knights sat at the doorway, still staring at the sand. Rick looked up in the sky and hummed.

"What is that…?" he muttered. Eva and Jordan looked up at the sky and saw a black figure shaped like a wide 'v'.

"That sound…" Eva muttered "It's G'dar!" She gasped and ran into the temple and quickly ran up the steps, ignoring her two protectors.

"Eva! Get back here! It could be a trick!" Rick shouted, chasing after her. Eva ran out to the little catwalk on the upper level of the temple.

"G'dar!" She cheered, running up to the giant beetle. G'dar screeched and took a few steps back, revealing the bruised prince. "Aikka!" Eva gasped, running over to the prince. She kneeled down next to him, and examined him. "Aikka…please speak to me…" Eva begged, stroking his cheek.

"…e…v…a…" Aikka whispered weakly.

"Aikka!" Eva gasped, hugging him. "Aikka, you're okay!" She kissed his cheek and held him close.

* * *

"How is he?" Eva asked as Stan and her father walked out of the office like room.

"He's fine, he'll be alright," Don assured her.

"Poor kid was dehydrated, all he need was a little water," Stan smiled. "He'll be fine." Eva sighed in relief.

"Why don't you go see him little mouse," Rick suggested.

"Do you think it's alright?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, the injuries weren't too bad, he's well enough to have a visitor," Stan nodded. Eva pulled the curtains back, and looked at the prince, lying helpless on the table. She slowly walked over to the table, and placed a hand over Aikka's.

"Aikka…can you hear me?" Eva whispered. Aikka's eyes twitched and he turned his head, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Eva…you're alright," he whispered. He sat up and groaned.

"Aikka! You have to rest!" Eva protested.

"No, we cannot rest," Aikka groaned, taking Eva's hand in his. "We have no time. If we do not hurry, then Canaletto will take the powers of the Avatar."

"How did you know about Canaletto…?" Eva asked, pushing him back. Aikka sighed and lay down. The rest of the team walked into the room, looking at the two.

"When G'dar rescued me from falling, I quickly headed back to the flying temple. But I could tell that something was not right. At first, I had feared Kross had won the last race," Aikka whispered. "But the truth was much more insidious. I caught Satis as he was falling out of the temple. He told me that he destroyed the pyramid of power in order to prevent Canaletto from gaining the powers of the Avatar. He then told me that there was a similar pyramid, in the Temple of Heart. That is why I have come for you, to crown you the Avatar," Aikka told her.

"I can't!" Eva protested, backing up. "I can't do it! Look at all the harm I've caused already."

"You did not destroy the flying temple, Eva," Aikka groaned, sitting up. "It was Canaletto's evil magic. You are the only one that can stop him now. Eva, you are the new Avatar," he told her, kneeling down. "I put my bow…and my sword, at your service."

"I can't…" Eva whispered. "How am I supposed to do this? I'm only fifteen! I-!" She was cut off when Aikka swiftly stood up and covered her lips with his own.

"I believe in you," Aikka smiled, stroking her cheek. Eva looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright…I'll do it…" she whispered. "I won't run away."

* * *

Don Wei watched his daughter in shock. He closed his eyes and tightened his fists, a single tear sliding down his face.

"How is she?" Eva asked, staring up at the Arrow III.

"The boosters are totaled…" Koji answered, "But the Whizzing Arrow III _will_ fly."

"You ready?" Eva asked, turning to Jordan.

"I was born ready," the gunner smirked. "Let's teach this magician a few new tricks!"

"I'm going too," Rick announced.

"No way," Eva protested.

"And why not?" Rick asked, "It's my job to protect you. I promised your dad that I would keep an eye on you. And Maya as well."

"It's too dangerous," Eva answered.

"Little mouse, I'm ten years older than you, I can make my own decisions," Rick told her.

"What if your nerves act up?" Eva asked him, making him freeze. "This will be a very stressful thing, you might make yourself worse."

"You will not be going," Don told him, walking into the makeshift hangar. "She's right. You're lucky that you can even use your arms; do you really want to push it by going into battle? Wasn't it torture enough when you found out that you could never race again?"

"Fine," Rick sighed. "Damn…"

"And you two," Don glared, at Aikka and Jordan. "Take care of my daughter."

"We will do our best, sir," Jordan smiled.

"We won't let any harm come to her," Aikka assured him.

"Eva…be careful," Don told her. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad," Eva smiled. Don nodded and kissed her forehead. He walked away quickly, not wanting her to see him cry.

"Eva, we must get going," Aikka told her.

"Alright," Eva nodded, turning towards the ship. Aikka turned the opposite way and walked towards his beetle. The star-racer rose into the air and Eva looked over at her father, who was shielding his eyes. He lifted them for a moment, revealing his tears. Eva took a deep breath and drove out of the temple, Aikka followed close behind. "Don't worry dad. I'll come back to you, one way or another."

* * *

The racers flew through the ruined planet, keeping an eye out. G'dar begun screeching and Jordan growled.

"Look out! We've got company!" Jordan warned. O shot out of the ground, the wings of the organic ship flapping. Jordan aimed the turret and Aikka prepared a bow. The wings of O's ship formed together, making a stretched out oval. He floated to the side and Eva growled, passing him. Once Aikka passed, O flew after them. Jordan growled and aimed his turret, keeping O in range. "One wrong blink and you're going down pal."

* * *

"Looks like we got here first," Eva smiled, flying towards the staircase. O paused at the center of the arena.

"That's a good boy," Jordan glared "Now stay right there and I'll bring you back a treat when we're done." Eva and Aikka landed in front of the staircase. The princess opened the glass to the cockpit.

"This is it!"

"We should get going," Aikka suggested. O screeched loudly and Eva and Aikka watched in shock as the two creatures at the door to the temple glowed, one black and one white. The two pilots quickly raised their racers into the air.

"I know Canaletto paid you big for this, you dirty double crosser!" Jordan shouted, shooting at O. The black and white creatures pulled out of the wall, swiping at Eva and Aikka.

"What on earth is that thing? "Eva shouted, dodging the skinny black arms.

"**Um sekai nourama terra ubarar!"** Aikka chanted, releasing an arrow. The creature shrieked in pain and turned towards Aikka, slowly swinging his arms at the prince and his beetle. Aikka flew away and the creature followed him. Eva turned towards the white creature and gasped, flying away. The white giant gave chase, trying to grab Eva. Eva lifted the star-racer up and flew over the giant's head.

"Head for the temple door Eva!" Jordan shouted. Eva looked back at Aikka before steeling her eyes and turning towards the door.

"We'll have to crash land at the top of the stairs if we want to have any chance of making it."

"Go for it, partner!" Jordan shouted. Eva flew along the stair case, avoiding the giant. The racer crashed a flight below the door.

"Jordan! Abandon ship!" Eva screamed, as a white fist came towards the ship. She jumped out of the cockpit, and Jordan tumbled out of the racer, a gun in his hand. He ran away from Eva and began shooting at the giant.

"Go to the door! I'll keep him busy!" Jordan shouted at her.

"I won't leave you behind!" Eva protested.

"Just go!" Jordan shouted. Eva nodded and ran up the stairs. "I may not be a prince, but I was chosen to be your knight. And I care about you just the same…" Jordan growled, shooting the white giant.

O screeched loudly and his bio ship transformed, turning into a combat ready form with limbs. O grabbed the white giant and held him in place. The black giant walked away from Aikka to attack O. While the two giants were distracted, Aikka and Jordan quickly raced to Eva, who was almost at the door. G'dar flew above the staircase and pausing for a moment to let his rider off. Aikka jumped off, falling several feet into the stone staircase. He groaned as he slid down a few steps.

"Aikka!" Eva gasped, running down the steps. Jordan followed her and they both helped the prince. They looked over at the three warring creatures to find the two giants piercing their arms into O. They raced inside, not looking back. An explosion went off behind them, the force of it knocking them down. The three turned around as soon as it was over. There was a deep crater in the middle of the arena; both O and the giants were missing.

"I guess O was a good guy after all…" Jordan muttered.

"Then that can only mean one thing," Eva gasped, turning to face Aikka.

"He's here," Aikka nodded. "Canaletto is waiting for us." The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's get going," Jordan muttered, standing up. Eva stood up quickly and helped Aikka.

"Is your ankle okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Aikka nodded. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about now." He muttered, turning towards the inside of the tunnel.


	22. Chapter 22

The three entered the black and white chamber. Jets of white water shot out of the river far below.

"I don't remember that feature," Eva muttered. Aikka took out an arrow and walked in front of Eva, readying his bow.

"Eva, stay between us," Aikka ordered. "We have to keep you safe from Canaletto."

"Right," Eva nodded, walking between them. The bridge began shaking and Aikka and Jordan stepped closer to Eva, protecting her.

"Something's coming!" Aikka warned them. Eva covered her head, dropping her flashlight in distress. The flashlight rolled off the bridge and into the jet of water shooting out of the river.

"I suggest we go before the jet of water decides to hit the bridge and destroy it," Jordan suggested hastily. The three ran off the bridge and into the crowning room. Eva leaned forward, looking at the pyramid.

"It hasn't been activated yet…" she noted.

"That means he's here…hiding in the shadows," Jordan muttered, gripping his gun. The three ran to one of the pillars next to the stairs. "I can't stand this; let's just bring him out into the open."

"Agreed," Aikka nodded. "Eva, stay here," he told her. "If anything happens, run to the pyramid and don't look back."

"But, what about you two…?" Eva asked.

"Do not worry about us, just be careful," Aikka instructed her. "Here," He smiled gently, taking out his dagger. "It may not be much but even Canaletto will feel the royal sting."

"But…Aikka," Eva muttered.

"Do not worry, we will protect you," Aikka promised, gently kissing her. "Are you ready?" he asked Jordan.

"Yeah," Jordan nodded.

"I expect you both back…very soon, do you got that?" Eva asked.

"We'll come back," Jordan assured her "We're your knights; it's our job to protect you." The two knights ran in opposite directions slowly swallowed by the darkness. Eva took a shaky breath and leaned against the wall, sliding down. She gripped the hilt of the blade and closed her eyes.

"Please be okay…" Eva jumped when Jordan began shooting. She quietly peeked around the pillar, looking at the gunner. To her, it seemed like he was shooting at nothing. Jordan flew back into the wall, and fell down, his laser cannon landing on his leg.

"Get down!" Aikka shouted, preparing a magic arrow. He let it go, nearly hitting Canaletto. The arrow crashed into the wall, causing a huge crater. Eva looked to her right, trying to see Jordan.

"Jordan?" She called softly. Jordan groaned as he weakly walked over to her, basically dragging his left leg. "Jordan! Are you alright?" She asked in shock. Jordan fell to his knees and groaned.

"Just a scratch," he groaned and leaned forward. Eva slid the dagger behind her belt. She dragged Jordan behind the pillar. "Forget me, just go to the pyramid. Aikka will protect you," he groaned out.

"We won't be long," Eva nodded, and ran over to the other pillar next to the steps. When Aikka looked over in her direction she waved to him. Aikka nodded and stepped forward, pointing at the pyramid. Eva nodded and went to the steps, sliding down the smooth surface next to it. She watched Aikka light an arrow and slowly walked towards a pile of rocks. When Aikka lit the arrow again she gasped and quickly hid in the small opening at the rocks. Aikka aimed his arrow every which way, trying to find Canaletto. He lowered the arrow and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His crown began to glow, and he aimed his arrow quickly.

"You won't escape," he whispered quickly, releasing the Arrow. Canaletto caught the arrow with his magic and spun it around, making it absorb his evil powers. The demon aimed it at Aikka and smirked, flicking it back. Aikka quickly duck to avoid the arrow.

Eva gasped as several pillars began to break apart and crumble. She curled into a ball, covering her head in case any rocks fell on her hideout. When the room stopped shaking, she timidly crawled out, standing up.

"Aikka! Jordan!" She shouted, calling for her knights. "AIKKA! Jordan? JORDAN! Where are you?" She gulped and slowly walked towards the unharmed pyramid. She quickly tapped the dagger, making sure it was still there. As she stepped closer, the pyramid began to glow. Eva stopped suddenly and then nodded to herself, stepping forward. She was stopped by a force. Canaletto appeared in front of her, grinning evilly. Eva growled and quickly took out the blade rushing at him. She froze as the blade turned to ash, falling out of her hands.

"Your inner resources never cease to amaze me," Canaletto chuckled. "However, you are destined to join me, Eva."

"What makes you think I'll join you?" she asked feebly

"I know everything about you," Canaletto explained. "For centuries I have woven and unwoven time, just to find you. You are my creation, my secret weapon, my most trusted pawn."

"That's a lie!" Eva shouted.

"Deep down, you know I speak the truth," Canaletto growled out, pointing a finger at her. "For who else would refuse the Avatar's throne, but you? I waited in my cell for decades, patiently awaiting your arrival. And now, you've come to set me free."

"You're lying," Eva choked out, her body shaking. "I wasn't even meant to race!"

"And yet…you did…didn't you," Canaletto smirked.

"That's because you caused Rick's crash! Because of you…he can never race again!" Eva shouted.

"The human had the potential to win, but he thought too much of himself, so much so, that he wouldn't refuse the Avatar's throne," Canaletto explained. Eva's eyes widened as she watched images of Canaletto handing a scrub a liquid bomb. The images shifted, to the same scrub installing the bomb in the Whizzing Arrow I.

"And you got rid of Sul…" Eva added.

"That was not a part of my plan…but I had to improvise," Canaletto growled. "The fool dared to interfere with the course of destiny. He put my entire plans in jeopardy…he had to be…eliminated."

"I've never been free, have I…?" Eva whispered to herself. "You controlled everything about my life."

"You were free, Eva," Canaletto informed her, slowly drawing closer. "The death of your mother, and the desertion of your father, created the perfect alchemy of blazing pain within you. Once in place I simply waited for you to reach Oban and set the entire galaxy ablaze." Eva dropped to her knees, and cried softly.

"My mother…it was you…you made her crash…you're the one that killed her…aren't you…?" she asked weakly, staring at the floor with wide eyes.

"She had to disappear in order to bring out the best in you," Canaletto explained. Eva looked up at him in shock, staring straight into the palm of his hand. Red pulsations shot out, surrounding Eva. "Forget the past Eva…" he growled softly. Eva felt the world around her warp and twist as her mind became blank. "This is a new beginning," Canaletto smirked, raising Eva into the air. "Together we can bring an end to this world, and bring on a new one; a world of purity, a world without pain. We will change this world into a perfect and eternal…stillness," he breathed. Eva slowly floated towards the pyramid, her arms outstretched. "Surrender yourself to me, Eva. There is nothing to fear." Tears slid down Eva's cheeks and her hands touched the pyramid, activating it. Lights poured out, and Eva floated onto her back, ready to accept the Avatar's powers. The Creators appeared and seemed to glare at the lord of purity.

"Be gone Canaletto."

"You have no purpose here!"

"You are no longer the Avatar."

"Enough!" Canaletto growled. "The pyramid of power has been activated as is required, now fulfill your function! Give me back the powers of Oban!" Canaletto threatened. He fired at the creators. Each one he destroyed went to the orb above the pyramid, making it grow bigger.

"Eva…" a voice whispered. Eva slowly opened her eyes and looked at the giant pillar, leaning above the orb.

"Jordan…?"She muttered in her head.

"I…I love you Eva…" Jordan whispered, smiling softly at her. Canaletto began chanting a spell as Jordan slowly stood up, and fell into the orb.

"No!" Eva shouted, reaching a hand out. "Jordan!"

"NO!" Canaletto screamed, reaching out to touch the orb before Jordan. Jordan fell into the energy, causing it to lash out, destroying Canaletto.

* * *

"Eva…Eva wake up," Jordan whispered. Eva opened her eyes and found herself in a white space. Jordan floated above her, his entire body bathed in a gold glow. His face was the only thing that wasn't glowing, but even his eyebrows were golden. The mark of the Glalaxian knight was on the front of his shoulder, shining in white.

"Jordan…" she groaned, sitting up. "What happened to your body?"

"It's just for show," Jordan smiled softly. "The creators said it would wear off in a few weeks, when I've settled into my new role." He floated closer to Eva.

"So…you're the Avatar?" Eva asked in shock, looking up at him.

"Someone had to do it," Jordan nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Eva apologized. "You were never meant to be the Avatar, I was…"

"Don't worry about it," Jordan whispered. "I've always wanted to do something big with my life. I never had the strength to do anything on my own until now. This was my own choice. And let me tell you, it's really big." He smirked slightly, causing Eva to let out a small laugh. The Creators appeared behind him. "I have to go now."

"Wait," Eva called, standing up and placing a hand on his cheek. Jordan smiled and took her hand in his own.

"I know you love Aikka…but I didn't want to do this without telling you my feelings first," Jordan told her softly. He gently kissed her forehead and disappeared.

"Jordan?" Eva called out.

"Take care of yourself…Eva."

* * *

Eva's senses became overwhelmed. She could hear the sounds of many creatures calling out softly, and the wind blowing. The wind blew through the tall grass, tickling her skin. Eva sat up quickly, opening her eyes. She looked around, taking in the large field. She slowly walked towards a temple, looking around. She heard grunting noises and her head snapped back to the temple, her eyes widening. Aikka slowly walked around the temple, leaning on it for support. "Aikka!" Eva shouted, catching his attention. She ran towards him. "Aikka you're alive!"

"Eva!" He gasped. Eva jumped into his arms and kissed him. Aikka wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

"I'm so glad that you're alive," Eva panted, kissing him once more. Aikka accepted the kiss but quickly pulled away.

"I am so glad to see you again…but where is Jordan?" Aikka asked, looking around for the gunner. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Eva smiled "Better than ever."

"What do you mean?" Aikka asked.

"He took the powers of the Avatar to save everyone and destroy Canaletto," Eva explained.

"I'm sorry, I know that Jordan was your friend," Aikka apologized, holding her close.

"It's alright," Eva smiled, looking up at him. "I know that he isn't gone. He's watching over us. And I'm sure that if you ever break my heart again, he'll use his Avatar powers to kick your ass," she smirked teasingly.

"Well then," Aikka smirked back "I guess I'll have to protect you," Aikka smirked quickly kissing her. "And love you," he kissed her once more, causing her to blush. "And never let anything come between us." Aikka smiled, kissing her slowly. "I'll never let you go again."

"I'll never let you go again either," Eva smiled. She pulled him closer, kissing him once more. They stopped when they heard a noise and looked up, finding the flying temple, with five modules surrounding it. The symbol of the Avatar lit up and beams of light shot out of the marks, showing the teams where it was.

"Eva!" Don shouted, running towards them. Eva gasped and ran out of Aikka's arms, hugging her father.

"Dad!" She gasped happily.

"Oh Eva, I'm so glad to see that you're safe," Don smiled.

"Good to have you back little mouse," Rick smiled, ruffling her hair. Aikka looked away from the sight, not wanting to interrupt. He looked to the sky in shock to see G'dar flying towards him, Canaan on his back.

"Prince! Prince Aikka!" Canaan called.

"Canaan! G'dar!" Aikka gasped, running towards his beetle as he landed. Eva spotted Ning and Skun running towards the module as well. From another direction she spotted Lord Furter's crew. She turned around to find Muir walking towards them as well.

* * *

"We will meet again, soon," Aikka smiled, looking down at Eva. "You must see my kingdom and my family. You'll love them." Aikka smiled at her.

"Your family?" Eva asked in shock.

"Yes, I can already tell that my little sister will love you," Aikka smiled. "Amanita likes anything that I like."

"Seeing your kingdom, and meeting your family…is that a promise?" Eva smirked.

"It is a promise," Aikka nodded, facing her completely. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smirked. "Shall we seal it our normal way?"

"Yes please," Eva giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her father cleared his throat, stopping her from kissing him.

"Eva," Don warned. Eva huffed and pulled back, rolling her eyes.

"I'll see you soon. Don't keep me waiting too long, or who knows what might happen," Eva smirked, teasingly. "I might feel compelled to date someone else."

"I'll try not to make you wait, my princess," Aikka chuckled, leaning closer to her once more.

"Prince Aikka," Canaan called. Both of the teens could sense the impatience in his voice.

"I think our guardians are getting very impatient and annoyed with us," Aikka suggested.

"Let them get that way," Eva smiled, pulling his face closer. "Who knows when we'll see each other again."

"Eva!" Don shouted. "Get over here before we leave without you!"

"Prince Aikka! The module is ready for us!" Canaan yelled. Eva groaned and hung her head back.

"Killjoys! Can't you let us have a few moments of peace so we can part ways happily?" Eva shouted, letting go of Aikka. The prince smirked and grabbed her wrist as she turned around. He pulled her back to her and slammed his lips against hers. Eva smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips moved against each other's, deepening the kiss. They both gasped as Eva was pulled back and tossed onto someone's shoulder. "Rick! Put me down!" Eva shrieked, punching his back.

"No way, Don's gonna blow a gasket if you don't come right now," Rick smirked. "See ya Aikka."

"Good bye, Rick," Aikka bowed. "I'll see you soon Eva!"

"See ya," Eva sighed, waving to him halfheartedly as Rick carried her off.

"I do not like that prince one little bit," Don growled as Rick set Eva down.

"What else is new," Rick smirked.

"Come on, dad! Would you rather I date an honorable prince, or a bad boy?" Eva asked.

"Neither," Don answered quickly.

"He's a robot," Stan sighed.

"He just cares about his daughter," Koji defended.

"Why do you keep defending him?" Stan sighed.

"Because I pay him," Don answered.

"He pays you?" Stan asked in shock. Koji rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Stan.

"We'll discuss it later," he smiled. Stan grumbled, and crossed his arms. "I can easily get you to smile when we get back home," Koji smirked.

"Oh la la," Eva teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sh-Shut up!" Stan blushed. "Koji, I thought that was supposed to be a secret until we got back to Earth?"

"Please, we all knew," Rick smirked, rolling his eyes. The module above them opened up and lifted them into the air.

"Good bye Oban…goodbye partner…you'll be the best Avatar ever," Eva smiled. She turned around to face the flying temple and kissed her fingers, blowing Jordan a kiss, even though she didn't know where he was. She faintly heard the Drudgers begin to sing as the modules shot off.

* * *

Inside the flying temple, Jordan watched his team disappear. A lone tear slid down his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Once the Module had landed on Earth and the Earth team got off, they were dismayed to find that it was raining. They were shocked when they were suddenly surrounded, guns pointed at them.

"What's the big idea?" Rick shouted in anger. They were led into a limo. Once inside it was quickly explained that a burst of energy had disabled and nearly destroyed the Earth and Crog warships.

"Understand this, you will tell no one of your adventures on Oban. For government safety," one of the suited men told them. "As far as everyone else in the world is concerned, both sides ceased fire voluntarily."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Stan protested.

"Stan, there isn't anything we can do about it," Koji told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Orders are orders."

"These orders are messed up," Stan growled.

"They're perfectly just," Rick told them.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked in confusion.

"Imagine what will happen if people found out that the Avatar was a human. Someone from Earth had all that power, they could try to go to Oban and control Jordan," Rick explained. "It would be you-know-what all over again." Eva sat back in her chair and nodded.

"Sirs," Eva asked, turning to the two men.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Do you know what happened at Nourasia?" Eva asked. Don sighed and rubbed his head, his left hand turning into a fist. "Dad, I need know," Eva huffed, seeing his posture.

"Our intelligence says that the Crog warships there were disarmed as well," they informed her.

"Are the Crogs leaving?" Eva asked.

"Not that we can tell," they answered.

"Can't the Earth do anything to help them?" Eva asked.

"Why would we do that?" One of them asked in shock. "The Nourasians are the allies of the Crogs. Why would we help them?"

"Because the Nourasians don't want to be allies with them!" Eva shouted. "The Crogs forced them to comply. They even landed in Nourasia's capital city and are basically holding the royal family hostage."

"We'll bring it up with the president and see what we can do," they assured her. Eva sighed in relief and leaned back, rubbing her head.

* * *

Eva sat in a classroom, glaring out the window. As soon as the bell rang, her head perked up. She quickly packed away her books and grabbed her bag, rushing out of the room. The half-alien princess ran to the front entrance and looked around, trying to spot her father's car. She gasped when a car rolled up but frowned when another girl ran up to it. She held her back pack close and gripped the gem around her neck. Ever since leaving Oban, she had never taken off the gem that Aikka had given her. Another car rolled up and Don stuck his head out the window, waving at her and laughing. Blood rushed to Eva's cheek and she smiled, running down to her dad's car.

Eva looked down at her mother's grave and smiled. "I miss you," she whispered. She felt the wind pick up, as if her mother was responding. "I can't wait to see you in my dreams."

"Is that how she's been contacting you?" Don asked.

"Shortly after we arrived on Oban, yes," Eva nodded.

"Well, the queen has a lot of tricks up her sleeves, even when she's no longer with us," Don smiled softly.

"You knew?" Eva asked in shock.

"Of course I did," Don nodded. "Why do you think I always called your mother 'princess'?"

"Mom never kept anything from you, huh?" Eva asked, as they walked off.

"No, nothing," Don smiled.

"You learned about the knights, right?" Eva asked cautiously.

"Yes I did. I even met your mother's knights," Don nodded.

"Well…I have three knights so far," Eva smiled. "Two if you count what's recently happened."

"Who are they?" Don asked.

"Well, Rick and Jordan are two of them," Eva answered. "And Aikka's the third. And mom's been in contact with him a lot. She even gave him a book on Galaxia."

"I see, well…I can trust your mother to pick the perfect knights," Don sighed. "But I can't trust that prince as your boyfriend."

"Dad!" Eva whined. "Whether you like it or not, Aikka and I are a couple," she groaned, sliding into the car.

"Is he on this planet?" Don asked, starting the car.

"No," Eva answered hesitantly.

"Then he is nothing to you. You do not know him, you've never met him," Don reminded her. "The Great Race never happened."

"I can still fantasize about him," Eva pouted, crossing her arms.

"Not when I'm around, please," Don pleaded.

"Fine…I'll wait," Eva huffed playfully. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Tuna casserole," Don answered.

"Oh! With bacon bits? And cheese?" Eva asked excitedly.

"Is there any other way?" Don smirked.

"No there is not," Eva smiled.

* * *

Aikka took a deep breath and walked into the throne room, looking up at his parents.

"My lovely prince!" Nori gasped, seeing her son.

"Greetings, mother, father," Aikka bowed. Nori ran over to her son and hugged him tightly. "Sorry for arriving so late at night."

"Nonsense," Nori smiled. "It is just good to see you safe and unharmed."

"Aikka, it is good to have you back," Lao smiled.

"It is good to be back," Aikka smiled back. "Where are the girls?"

"Ketena is in the library. She found some stories and wished to translate them," Nori informed him. "And Amanita is asleep in your room."

"My room?" Aikka asked in shock.

"She's missed you terribly. The past week she's refused to sleep in her own room," Nori explained.

"I guess I can greet Ketena tomorrow," Aikka smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired."

"Have a good night's rest Aikka," Nori smiled.

"Right, goodnight," Aikka nodded, leaving the room. He walked through the castle expertly and arrived at a set of large double doors. The prince slowly opened them and turned a lantern on, lighting up the room.

"I don't wanna get up," a small voice growled softly. Aikka couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and walked over to his large bed. He crawled on it and gently shook the small sleeping figure.

"Amanita…Amanita wake up," Aikka whispered in her ears. The young girl's ears twitched and she looked up at Aikka in sleepy shock. Aikka smiled and stroked her short red hair. He stared into her sky blue eyes, eyes that were lighter than his own.

"Big brother…" Amanita groaned, sitting up. "You're back," she smiled tiredly.

"Yes I am," Aikka smiled, kissing her forehead. "Now, why are you sleeping in my room? What was wrong with yours?"

"Your room smells…" Amanita yawned.

"It smells?" Aikka asked, faking confusion. His smile grew when she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Like you," Amanita nodded. "Amanita missed your scent…" she yawned.

"How about I get dressed into my sleep clothes, and we sleep together like we used to when you were younger," Aikka suggested, gently hugging her.

"Yes please…" Amanita yawned, her eyes drooping close. Her head fell limp and she snored lightly. Aikka smiled and laid her down, stroking her hair.

"Goodnight, Amanita," he whispered. He shed his clothes and quickly put on a white robe, climbing into bed with his little sister. The seven year old curled against him, smiling.

"Goodnight…big brother," Amanita muttered in her sleep.

"Goodnight," Aikka whispered with a smile.

* * *

**Alright, Love at the Great Race is now DONE! But don't worry! I'm starting a sequel, I mean, I have to tell you more about Galaxia and Eva's alien heritage! The best way to do that, is a sequel! Keep an eye out for Love on Earth, I'll try to get it up as soon as possible!**


	24. Love on Earth

Hello Everyone! I would just like to inform you that 'Love On Earth' is now out! So read, review, fav, and follow it!


End file.
